Frozen: A Vow to Keep
by Chinsangan
Summary: All you can do is run and hide. That's what you thought, anyway. What can one man do alone? Well, you aren't alone. While fleeing to Arendelle, beaten and bruised, you find more then just a place to sleep. But can Arendelle afford to keep one being hunted by a legendary cult of warriors? Elsa x Male Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Silent Wanderer**

The cold air blows past you. It feels nice on your skin as you walk this land. You aren't used to the cold winds of Arendelle. You remember the embracing sun of your home. You could step outside and the sun would wrap it's warmth around you like you were its child. Arendelle hasn't given that same welcome.

You continue to track through the harsh terrain. You've been trained to be mobile in all areas, but there is an exception now. You look at your wounds: A stab wound to the left arm and left leg. You have dressed them as well as you could but they continue to hurt and slow you down.

You grind your teeth to ignore the pain. You're surprised there wasn't poison on any of the knives that were thrown at you. There is still a possibility there was, but the effects haven't kicked in yet. That's highly doubtful though, as you have been traveling for days. You know that the poison they use would have taken effect days ago.

You check your belt to make sure your katana is properly attached. The blade is sheathed but the hilt and sheath are covered by some fabric. Patrolling guards in these parts could get suspicious seeing someone with a katana. Anything that isn't a broadsword would draw suspicion.

You focus your ears for any signs of animals or people. You take a deep breath and concentrate. You can hear some squirrels in the trees, hiding from the harsh snow. You can't hear a bird, but that is normal. There is one thing that catches your attention. It is the huff of a wolf. Where there is one wolf, there is no doubt there are more around.

One last thing catches your ear. A ruffling in the trees and some snow falling off them. You become alert at this. The sound could only mean one thing. You grab your sword and start moving at a faster pace towards Arendelle. You can see the fjord, so the actual city can't be far.

You move faster but not too fast. Even though you are trying to run your wounds constrict you to a light jog. You can hear the trees behind you being disturbed. You grab the hilt on your katana and use your strength to break it free of the fabric. You just stop another swords attack.

You see a masked man's eyes before he pushes off your sword and takes position a meter away. You are pushed back a little but keep your footing. He is alone, as far as you can tell. You don't know his identity but you have a good idea of where he is from.

"You can't just leave, (Y/N). We're all brothers to our death."

You remain silent and keep your sword close. You take a defensive posture. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you really not going to speak?"

You start backing up slowly, keeping your defense. He knows you. He knows that you're in an almost impenetrable position. You tighten the grip of your sword. A drop of sweat slides down your face. You know you can't win in your current state, but you didn't think you were that nervous.

The man starts making his way towards you. He realizes you are in no condition for a fight. That you're simply bluffing. You hear hooves making your way towards your location. You crack a smile of relief.

"Go Sven!" a man commands.

A Reindeer mounted sled flies past you. You almost instantly sheath the sword and grab hold of the sled. You smile as the distance between you and the masked man widens. You use your muscles to make yourself as light as possible, so nobody notices your presence.

After a short time your muscles give out. You are much closer to Arendelle now, but your wounds are too much. You let go of the sled and tumble through the snow. You grunt in pain. You lay there for a second before getting your face out of the snow and up to the sky, watching the clouds pass by. You can feel the snow melting on your cheek. It's nice.

You try to get up but your muscles aren't responding. They don't like you right now and are taking a lunch break. You chuckle at the thought of your muscles rebelling against you. You have treated them so poorly since childhood, but they have become stronger for it. They should be thanking you.

But you know it isn't your muscles that are rebelling against you. It's the fact that you've lost a lot of blood. If your wounds aren't treated soon then you know you're done for. You hear more hooves and hope that you aren't being arrested. You look to your sword – which is a short distance away from you. You try your best to move towards it. You clench your fist in the snow and use all your strength to flip yourself closer to it.

It only took that, as the sword was only centimeters away from you. You grasp it and pull it closer. It's your best friend, you aren't leaving it behind. The fabric around it is mostly intact. You could fix it up given the right materials. You doubt there will be any available any time soon.

You hold it close as your eyes slowly fade. You hear armour hitting itself as the hooves approach. You assume they're guards. A patrol, most likely.

"Sir, I have found an injured man! He seems to be alive!"

You fade out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful blonde haired woman walks through the halls. The sound of her heels resonate though the halls. She slides a hair back into place before opening a door. A group of high ranking officials await her, all sitting in chairs. There is one chair still untaken, however. It is likely for her. It is the largest chair and is the most decorated. She slickly takes a seat and crosses her legs.

Her blue dress sparkles as she prepares herself. She lightly places her hands on her lap and looks towards the group.

"My apologies for being behind. My sister forgets I am queen, sometimes."

"No need for apologies your majesty, but may we get started?" The man sitting closest to her asks.

She nods.

"Ok, first we have a problem within the walls. The people are worried about the food supply. This winter started earlier than expected."

"No need to worry Henry, the castle has plenty of food stored away for emergency. Let the people know we have their backs. However, remind them not to abuse it. We don't want to use emergency food if we don't need to," she addresses.

They agree with what she has said.

"Next, the guards have a troubling report," Henry reads.

The queen leans in to the group a little bit, showing intrigue.

"Someone was found by a guard patrol. They were injured with two stab wounds and some other minor injuries, which consisted of cuts and bruises."

The group showed little interest in this story. Even the queen recoiled a little.

"However, he was found with a weapon. A katana."

The groups starts to chatter amongst themselves.

"It wasn't a normal one either. This had the craftsmanship and markings of the Dragon Clan."

A small uproar occurred. The queen raised her hand, meaning she wanted everyone to be silent.

"Have we talked to the man? Where did the guards put..."

"Him, your majesty," Henry finishes.

"Where did the guards put him?"

"Well, they brought him to our doctor then threw him in the dungeons. Last report was that Captain Derr was going to interrogate him."

The queen stands up, "I would like to be there. One from the Dragon Clan arriving in Arendelle is uncommon and needs to be addressed."

The group nods and waits for the queen to leave.

The queen made her way to the dungeons. She has read about the Dragon Clan before. From what she knows, they are a group of fierce warriors and master assassins. Each member is put through intense training as a child and it only gets harder as they grow up.

They are for hire, but are so expensive that they are rarely used. However they are known for being extremely effective. The reason for one being in Arendelle is very concerning for the queen. She remembers a story her father told her about the Dragon Clan.

He would always say, "The Dragon Clan will come and get the little girls who don't go to bed!"

He'd start tickling her and her sister then chase them around. It was only later that she found out her grandfather was actually assassinated by a member of the Dragon Clan. Was this man here to kill her? She was ready to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You are strung up against the wall by two chains. Your hands are separated and locked. Your feet were simply bound together. You look around and think. You didn't expect Arendelle to greet you like this, but you anticipated the guards to lock you up if they recognized your sword. Which they did. At least they properly took care of your wounds. You felt better, but not at full strength.

You tried to find a way out. The chains that held you were old and rusted, as were the bars that blocked the window leading outside. It is possible to get out, but not in your condition. You also thought about the man following you. You weren't sure, but you guessed it was Zander. The voice sounded about right to be his. But that was a simple guess. The fear, however, is that he doesn't attack while you are locked up. There isn't much you can do locked up as you are. You see some rats picking up loose pieces of bread scattered over the floor. They have to eat too.

You start to hear clicking from a distance. There is a variety of sounds that accompany it, but that one stands out. You see some heads in the small window the door has. They all get bodies as the door is opens. Four guards walk in and take position around the cell. A more important looking guard with a funny moustache walks in alongside a beautiful young women.

You stare at her for a moment. Her dress is something else, you can tell. It can't be normal material, it sparkles too much. Her hair is braided down her shoulder and onto her chest. She is slender, yet strong looking. You guess she is some sort of noble.

"We know who you are. Where you have come from," the women says.

The more important guard puts his hands in front of his to reveal your sword. Your face cringes. You attempt to move towards it but the chains keep you away. The guards notice this.

"Don't like us touching your sword?" The man taunts.

He unsheathes the blade and starts swinging it around. He has some skill in his swings, but he isn't using the sword properly. This angers you. You try to get close to him again. He raises the sword to your chin.

The woman places her hand on the man's arm and lowered it.

"Captain, please."

He bowed in apologies. He sheathes your sword and hands it to the women. She examines it.

"May I look at the blade?" She asks.

You remain silent and just stare into her eyes. She stares right back. She sees something in your eyes.

"My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You may know me as The Snow Queen."

You aren't moved by this information. You knew of Elsa from your travels here. However you didn't know what she looked like, or that she looked so beautiful. You had heard she has a sister too.

"What is your name?" She softly asks.

You remain silent.

_Just give me my sword and let me go_, you think. _I have no interest in talking even if I could._

Elsa's face saddens at your silence. You see this and sigh. You look to your sword and nod. She realizes that you allow her to see the blade. She slowly pulls the sword out of the sheath and looks at it. She handles it better than the captain did. She sees a dragon slithering across the entire blade.

You watch as strangers defile your sword. You did let Elsa handle it, but the blade was meant for your hands only. The simple act of letting someone use your sword shows a huge amount of trust. You don't trust any of these people, yet they still hold your sword. It's like watching your best friend be manhandled. You didn't enjoy this.

"What are we going to do with him, my queen?" Captain Durr asks.

She gives him a quick glance then turns her attention back to the blade. She sheathes it but keeps it with her.

"Has he shown any sign of resistance? Any sign of violence?" Elsa asks.

The Captain shakes his head, "This is the most he has rebelled since we took him into custody."

Elsa stares at you for a moment, "Did you come here to kill someone?"

You shake your head slowly. That's all Elsa needed.

"Release him but have him under watch. He goes nowhere without me knowing. At least for now."

"Yes, my queen," the Captain says, slamming his chest.

He undoes the chains that hold you. You fall to the ground but quickly get yourself back on your feet. You stare at Elsa for a moment then look at your sword. You reach out to grab it but are stopped by the swords of the guards. Elsa raises her hand then lowers it. The guards put away their swords.

"I apologies, but with your history we cannot allow you to wield a weapon just yet."

You gaze at her with anger but it fades. You'll get your sword back one way or another. The guards escort you out of the dungeons and to the streets.

"I never got your name," Elsa whispers to herself.

She thinks about your eyes. What she saw in them. She saw pain flowing through your eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards release you to the streets. You have no idea what to do here. You reach for your coin pouch but it isn't anywhere to be found.

You grunt in anger, _The guards took it! _

You decide to walk through the streets until night falls. It will be easier to infiltrate the castle at night. In the mean time you might as well get a feel for the town. It will be easier to relax that way. You walk through the streets and see it without eyes.

You listen, smell, and hear what is happening around you. You were always thought that sight is a weakness. That you must use your other senses in order to truly understand a place. To truly understand another person. You never knew why your master wanted you to understand people better. You had twenty years to learn about people, and they are all the same.

Your senses trick you. You open your eyes and see a chocolate shop. Your nose lead you here, most likely. You knew your body had its own ideas! You start to walk away but hear a familiar voice.

"Anna, I think you've bought enough chocolate for today."

You are certain that is the same voice from the sled. The one that unknowingly saved you earlier.

"Oh Kristoff, you have so much to learn. There is never such a thing as 'enough chocolate,'" a female voice responds.

This voice sounds cheery and happy. You get a feeling that this girl might be annoying. It's probably best if you left. As you turn to leave you hear a disturbance in the air. You turn around quickly and catch something in your hands. It's a piece of chocolate.

Your body relaxes and you smile at the situation. The man and women – who you assume to be Anna and Kristoff – were looking at you, trying to keep in laughter. Behind them was the person serving the chocolate who seemed to be apologizing with his eyes. You chuckle and walk over to the three. You place the piece of chocolate on the counter and give a slight nod to the server before departing.

"That was quite the catch," Anna yells out. "I think that deserves a piece of chocolate on me."

You turn to face her and slowly shake your head, saying no. She gets out of her seat and pulls you by the ear.

"What is with men and chocolate? Just accept my offer silly."

You refrain from doing anything to defend yourself. You are uncomfortable right now, but any action in the town would jeopardize your chances to reclaim your sword. She sits you down beside her and hands you a piece of chocolate. You look at the man beside her. He smiles and tilts his head, advising you to eat it.

You huff and eat the chocolate slowly. You take in every second of the sweet. It dances on your taste buds as you chew it. You let some of it melt onto your tongue before swallowing it. Anna smiles as you eat it. She can tell you know how to eat chocolate.

"Did you like it?" She eagerly asks.

You nod your head. She smiles and claps her hands rapidly. Kristoff chuckles.

"I think we bothered this man enough tonight," he says.

You shrug. It wasn't too bad. You need the distraction, and besides that, you haven't eaten all day.

"How would you like to walk around Arendelle with us? We can have fun!"

Kristoff sighs, he meant for this to be their night and here Anna is inviting a total stranger.

You see the look on his face. You connect eyes. You show a sign that you don't want to interrupt. You'll leave if he wants.

He gives you a look, asking you to leave. You wink at him. You look at Anna and shake your head. Before she can argue you walk away. You respect people having their own time and you assumed they were a couple. You know of the romantic relationships people have. You don't want to interrupt anything.

You walk around aimlessly until dusk. You notice Elsa is keeping her word on having the guards watch you. You always see a guard around watching you. They probably have the job of watching you. You smile. You'll have some fun losing them in the night, and the game is just about to begin.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I don't know exactly where I am going to go with this. I honestly just thought of this idea and started writing. If you have an idea or something of what could happen, send me a message! Thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All for a sword**

You prepare yourself for the game. During your time roaming Arendelle you have found some suitable alley ways that could be used to escape the guards. You're used to observing your surroundings and finding ways to escape or to place a trap. It was one of your training sessions – which you remember quite clearly – that thought you the importance of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a warm day. The sun was shining so bright that looking anywhere above your eye line would blind you. You were with three other kids. You were all around seven or eight years old. You all looked the exact same, aside from your physical differences. You were all dressed in the same tattered grey garbs, your hair was barely touching your ears and not far down you neck. It was obvious you all came together. Your master wanted to teach you about your surroundings in an unfamiliar area. He brought you to a distant city and sat you at a bench.

"You see all these people walking around the city? Go ahead, take a second to look at them."

You scanned the area. They were all simple people going about their day. Some had tortured their kids by taking them out shopping when they wanted to play. Some kids were actually playing with their friends. Others were just people taking a stroll. You saw nothing abnormal.

"What do you all see?" The Master asks.

"People, master. Men, women and children," one of your fellow students responds.

"You are seeing with your eyes, Zander. Use your other senses. What do you hear? What do you smell?"

You breathe in and close your eyes. You try to use your other senses to see what is around you. You smell too many things: bread, flowers, perfumes, and fire. It's too much to pick apart. You try to use your ears, but that doesn't end well. All constant chatting drowns each other out. You can't focus on a specific one.

Your master notices your focused state. You are the only one trying to expand your horizon.

"(Y/N)!" He calls out.

Your eyes burst open, "Yes master?"

"You were on the right track, but I see you were having trouble. It showed on your face."

You nod in disappointment. He walks up to you and gives you his hand.

"Well, you caught what I was trying to teach you. So you'll be our victim today."

"What do you mean, victim?"

The Master chuckles, "We're going to play a game you kids like to play back at the temple. I believe you called it, 'catch me if you can!'"

All the children smile but attempt to contain their amusement. They always loved this game, especially after an intense training day.

"You will be the one running, we will try and catch you."

"Even you, Master?"

"Even me," he smiles.

You are worried at first but then you smile with the thought of beating your Master. You nod in excitement. He chuckles then stands up straight.

"We'll give you 3 minutes. Go and hide deep in the city. You must make it to the front gate without being caught. Remember to use everything at your disposal. Even the people of this city don't truly know where they live."

You nod then run into the city. The other kids wait for the Master's approval.

"Zander, you and (Y/N) are the fastest of your age, correct?"

"Yes, Master," Zander confirms.

"Who is faster?"

"Well, I would say about even. It's usually luck that wins it for us."

The Master nods then looks at the crowd you ran into.

"Let's hope your training brought you some luck," he whispers. "Let's go!"

All the kids and the Master rush through the streets to find you.

You glide your way through the crowd into an open area. It's still filled with people, but it isn't as narrow. You look around for a way to the gate. No doubt they all split up and are coming in from certain distances. All you have to do is squeeze through one of the openings.

You turn back to where you came from. You do two small hops then sprint to the left. You duck through some vendors' stalls and run through a building. A women yells at you in a language you didn't understand and started to come at you with a broom but you are too fast. You exit the building and keep running in a curve. You want to run straight as much as possible but you need to be making your way to the gate.

You pass by a couple but halt yourself and hide behind them. You see Zander standing there, looking for you. He doesn't see you so he continues through the city. You smile in victory, you made it past their line! You don't take it easy on yourself so you continue to run towards the gate. You zoom through the crowd but something sets of your mind.

You look to your right to find the Master smiling. They found you. He whistled, then started running towards you. That was his gathering whistle, so the others would be here soon. You know the Master is faster than you, so you need to use your size to your advantage. You duck through some people then into an alleyway.

You thought you had an advantage until you see Zander at the other end of the alley.

"How did he get there?" You complain.

You are about a quarter of the way through the alley. Zander is blocking your front while the Master is behind you. You don't want to lose but you can't think of a way out. You look around to find some door or hole to duck into, but alas there are none to be seen. You try and think about what the Master had said.

"Even the people of this city don't know it…" You mumble.

You take one last look to see a few boxes and a window. You shrug then run at the boxes. You make your way on top of the boxes then jump off them to the opposite building's window. With that as a step, you climb onto the roof and start running.

"What was that?" Zander yells, mimicking your movements and following you onto the roof.

The Master smirks, "That was what I was talking about."

He doesn't even use the boxes. The Master runs half way up the opposite building then jumps to the top.

You had already crossed three buildings by this time and weren't slowing down. You knew Zander and your master were hot on your heels, so there was no time to slow down. As you ran you saw your other friends running in the streets beside you. They were ready for you.

You look ahead and notice the gap between the buildings ahead was too wide to jump across. Acting on instinct you stopped and ran the other way, towards Zander. Before you reached him you jumped off the building towards the gate and used all your will to run there.

Zander takes a second to process what you just did then follows. You don't notice the Master anywhere. Did you lose him? Who cares, the gate was right there. Just a little farther!

"I did it!" You cheered.

Right before you reach the gate the Master's hand grabs your leg and flips it into the air. You perform a few spins in the air before landing almost perfectly. You messed up on your feet and fell right on your butt.

"Ow…" you complain as you stand up.

The other boys reach you then stop. Everyone needs a second to catch their breath. Everyone except the Master, anyway. He couldn't stop laughing at all of you needing a break already.

"We've ran more than this before, why are you all so tired?"

"It's the game, Master… It makes you work harder," you respond.

"Then maybe I should chase you all with a staff next run and see who wins."

The boys chuckle, praying he is not serious. You never know with him. He might just do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That training session stuck with you for all these years. You will never forget the lesson of learning your environment better than the residence of the city. You believe you are ready for it now. You've learned the streets of Arendelle quite well. The buildings that can be scaled, the sewers that could be used. Plus all of your training over the years. You can infiltrate a measly castle, you've done it before.

You lift yourself off the bench and crack your neck. You notice there are eight guards positioned around you, but only three of them are actually watching you. With this in mind you begin to walk away into a less populated area of Arendelle. You notice area is where the majority of families live, so they are likely sleeping with their children. This will make it easy to slip away into the darkness.

As you walk through the street you hear three pairs of footsteps following you. You know it is the guards, it's impossible to mistake their clunky steps. You reach the end of the street then turn down an alleyway. The guards jog up into it to find you but there is nothing. They don't notice the figure standing above them on the roof. It walks away.

_That was way too easy… There has to be more guards around,_ you think.

You lightly tread across the rooftops before making your way down to street level. You stay in the shadows and avoid all the guards. You don't want to risk it. Before you step out you hear a conversation between three men. You focus on it.

"He's gone, we can't find him," a guard reports.

"Are you sure, I don't want to notify the queen unless you are sure."

You recognize the voice as Captain Durr. The idiot who fondled your sword. You have no time to deal with him right now.

The guards are too wrapped up in their own conversation that they are oblivious to you walking by. You quietly chuckle at the lack of effectiveness that these guards have. No wonder your old master killed the king so easily. You remember him mentioned the horrible guards he slipped by. Seems it hasn't changed with three different rulers.

You make your way close to the bridge leading to the castle. Crossing it would be an idiot's move, but the ice surrounding the castle would be a good idea. You slip your way down to the fjord and take your first step. No cracks. No nothing. You can make yourself light enough to pass over this no problem. And you did! You reached the outer ends of the castle, but the wall is still a huge set back.

You've climbed a few walls before, but you had equipment to do so and they were much smaller. You patrol the outer end of the wall until you find an overgrown patch of vines and leaves. They make their way close to a window by the castle. How fortuitous. You grab hold of it and start climbing. It is an easy climb for you, but there were a few times where the vines gave out. Nothing too horrible, however.

You prepare yourself and jump towards the window. You grab the farther part of the window but someone opens it right as you grab it. They just missed you.

"Kristoff, it's such a nice night out! Let's go for another chocolate run!"

"Anna," the man whines.

Anna rushes away from the window to meet up with Kristoff.

_Anna? Kristoff? Those two live in this castle,_ you ponder.

You ignore the fact and keep going. Your only priority is your sword. You grab hold of the stone and pull yourself into the castle. This is going to be a bit trickier since some lights are still on. But you do enjoy a challenge once in a while.

You carefully walk through the halls. You need to know where they put your sword. Last you saw the woman, Elsa, had it. It's either still with her or possibly in the armory.

_It better not be in the armory. If someone else touched my sword people are going to die!_

You would rather check the queen's quarters first. You think it is closer and it seems to be an outcome you prefer. You'd rather Elsa holding onto your sword than some idiot guardsman.

You creep through the hallways trying to find your way to Elsa's room. You were hoping it would be a bit more obvious, but that may be hoping for too much. You hear some chatter coming towards you. You are stuck in the middle of the hallway with no door around. You can't go to the sides or down. Looks like up is the only way.

Two servants pass by carrying a really nice smelling hot chocolate. It's on a platter, which means it's likely going to be served to someone. That someone could be the queen. You hold yourself in between two points on the ceiling. Normally this isn't too bad but you still aren't fully recovered. You wait for the servants to pass then lightly drop down. You follow them to their destination.

They make their way through a series of corridors until they end up in an oddly placed one. You wait for a moment before seeing the same red haired girl from before take the hot chocolate.

You cringe at the thought of your time being wasted just to find this girl.

"Did Elsa want any? Or did she retire for the night?" The servant woman asks.

"I believe my sister is done for the day Gerda. I finally got to her when I said that my name was the same backwards," Anna giggles at her joke.

You did notice they both subtly pointed towards the room at the far end of the hall. That seems to be your best bet at this point. You wait for the servants to leave before making your way to the room.

You place your ear against it and hear someone snoring softly. It sounds like Elsa, but a snore can be hard to distinguish at times. You quietly open the door and close it behind you, so nobody notices. You walk further into the room and find Elsa sleeping. She seems to be in a gown of some kind. It reminds you of her dress, as it sparkles in the night sky.

It isn't time to focus on her, however. You need to find your sword and leave. You quickly search the room for your sword. It is mostly filled with dresses, shoes and other weird things. You almost give up hope until you see it mantled in a closet.

_Is it supposed to be a prize?_

You grab it and re-attach it to your waist. Its weight adds to your and you feel complete again. You were almost too light while running around this city. Now it's back to normal, you have a sort of peace again. However it's not the time to stand around. You need to leave this place, and you need to leave now.

You creep over to the window and open it. A blast of cold winter air hits you. You're still not used to it, especially after being in the warm castle. You look back at Elsa to see if the cold wind affected her. But she simply laid there, comfortable looking.

_Her powers must make the cold irrelevant. If that's the case than what's the point of the blankets?_

You start to hear a disturbance. You focus and hear something whistling through the air and getting closer. You look out the window and see a harpoon flying towards you. You quickly lean back to dodge it, and it works. The harpoon pierces the ceiling, making some stone fall on the floor. Elsa fidgets a little but remains in her bed.

You return to a regular posture, but that was a mistake. As soon as you stand up you are pummeled by feet and pushed towards the bed. You use your hands to spring off the bed softly, making no noise and no excessive movements to wake Elsa.

You look across the room to find your opponent. To no surprise it is the same man who attacked you earlier. You stare into his eyes. They are brown and filled a purpose. A purpose to kill you. But you notice something else. His eyes aren't what you remember Zander's being. His eyes were a silver, blue. This is someone else. But his voice sounded like Zander's… What does that mean?

Your eyes dart between the man and Elsa. You may not really care about her, but you don't want an innocent to be hurt because of you. You slowly pull out your blade. It feels nice to have it within your grasp once again. You can still feel its warm embrace for you, its owner and friend. The man chuckles and proceeds to pull out his own katana.

You hold it somewhat above your shoulder with both hands. The blade curves towards your opponent. He positions his own sword with both hands and leaves the hilt lower, and the blade inline with his body.

You both stay silent for a little and watch each other. You never break eye contact the entire time. He makes the first move when he jumps towards you. You roll under him then try and slice his legs. He blocks your attack, but you keep the pressure on him. You slide your blade up him and forcefully cut through the hilt of his sword.

He moves back, but not in time to save his hilt. He stares at it then snarls at you. You desecrated his blade. He tightens the grip on his sword and attacks you. You block then attack. Left, right, left, up, jump, slice. The movements are so fluent and precise that nobody watching could keep up with it. Though, nobody was watching so it was normal for the two of you.

You push him back then go in for a slice. You cut a line through his entire chest and up his face. You graze his left eye, causing him to back away. Blood dripped down his body and stained the floor. He jumps at you but you counter and push him to the far wall. Elsa wakes up from the sound of the clashing blades. She sees blood all over the room and two men fighting.

They are jumping all over her room, clashing in mid-air and brawling on the ground. She can barely keep up with this but she does notice you both are away from the door. Elsa gets up, calls her guards and runs to the door. You both hear this and turn towards her. Unfortunately you turned back, which left you at a disadvantage.

The assassin throws seven kunai knives at you. You handily dodge each one but Elsa runs in the line of fire. One of the kunai knives slices her cheek, but little else. While dodging you grab one of the kunai and throw it back at him, effectively hitting him in the stomach.

With the brief pause in the fight you grab Elsa's shoulders and push her against the wall. You look at her cheek to see if your guess is correct. You see blood coming out but also small traces of a clear, greenish liquid. You were right, it had poison this time.

Elsa struggles to break free of your grasp. She is about to unleash her powers. You feel a freezing cold source coming from her hands. You assume that her powers are about to be directed at you. In a quick stoke you knock her unconscious. Her body goes limp but you keep her in your arms.

You look over to the assassin who has readied more kunai knives. He throws them in a broad area, hoping there is no way for you to dodge them. You tighten your grip on Elsa then jump into the air. You keep a spinning motion in the air to avoid any knives that pass you. You both land on her bed. You are right on top of her in her own bed. You blush a little at the thought but it doesn't distract you.

Assuming your enemy wasn't done so you pulled Elsa with you to the opposite side of her bed. Your instincts were correct as he just missed piercing your body with his sword. This time Elsa lands right on top of you. Her whole body weighs down on you and her lips are on your cheek.

_Well, I'm off to a great start with this girl_.

You push her under the bed and out of the way. The assassin's blade comes thrusting down upon you but you catch it just in time with your hands. He has an advantage with his positioning. You knew you couldn't hold the blade away from you forever. In a fluent motion you throw the sword and it's wielder towards the window. He doesn't have the time to react and falls right out the window.

You breathe heavily for a moment then hold your old wounds. They aren't completely healed and you've put a lot of stress on them tonight. At least it is over. For now, anyway. You pick yourself up and make your way to the window. You peer outside and see ripples in the water below.

You don't think he is dead, but you can't worry about him right now. The main thing on your mind is Elsa. Before you get her you want to make one last verification that there was poison on the kunai. You pull one out of the wall and scan it. The edges to have hints of discolouration, which usually happens with the poison.

You tightly grip the kunai then throw it against a different wall. This was your fight and someone else has been injured because of it. You secure your sword and sheath to your belt then walk over to the bed. You pass by another kunai and decide to keep that one, just in case. You pull Elsa out from under the bed and onto your back. She needs treatment or she's going to die, there is no doubt about that.

**And here is chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying it. I'm having fun writing it, and that's all that really matters!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The kidnapped queen**

You need to find a way out of here without attracting the guards. On your own, you could leave no problem. But the fact that you have an unconscious queen on your back makes it hundreds of times harder. You look around for an idea out of here. You notice the harpoon with rope is still attached in the room. That could work.

You walk over to the window once again to see where the rope leads. It passes the fjord and is somewhat in the woods. You now have a way out, but there is still the fact that you have someone else with you who can't support themselves. You need your hands to get down the rope. In fact using your sword as a sort of hook for the two of you, but that still requires both hands.

You search her room for some extra rope, or something of the sort. In the end, you concur that her blankets would work just as fine. Plus, if you take them you have something to keep you warm in the frozen terrain.

You start to get everything ready but then you look over at the queen. She is in a night gown. It is very unlikely she would want to stay in that gown for your entire journey. You rummage through her drawers to find the proper clothes. They are all noble clothes but they'll work just fine.

You grab some sort of garbs for her and underwear. You only grab one set of clothes, otherwise it'll no doubt slow you down. You grab the queen and the blanket to start. You move her to your back then wrap her with the blanket. You tightly tie it in front of you. She's like an oversized baby for you.

You stuff the clothes you gathered for her between your back and her chest. They should stay put for the time being. You get yourself in position for this exotic plan. You pull your sheathed sword out from your belt and place it over the rope. You grab the hilt and the end part of the sheath. There is always a chance the sword could start to unsheathe during this, but you have a back-up plan.

You make sure the blanket is secure before jumping down the rope. You take one deep breath, look at Elsa, and then jump. You hold your sword as tight as possible during your decent. It's going smoothly so far. But to your guess, the sword begins to unsheathe itself. You use all your might to keep it together.

You do well in this endeavor until Elsa start fidgeting. Her movement starts loosening the nice baby spot you made for her. The ground was close and you didn't have any arms to deal with her. You let go of the sword with one hand to let you both fall. Once shove the sheath between you and Elsa to secure it. You use the sword to quickly cut a portion of the blanket so you could face Elsa. You grabbed her and held her tight as you landed.

Your feet grinded against the snow and dirt as you landed, but it went fine. Neither of you died, so there isn't much to complain about. You keep Elsa in your arms, but reposition the entire blanket to fit around her. She may not feel the cold, but it's still a sort of decency thing. Plus you could cover her face with the blanket if you passed by someone. You also re-position your sheath on your belt.

You begin walking away from Arendelle and up a small cliff. Your feet drag through the heavy snow, slowing you down. You laugh at your situation. You wanted to get as far away as possible, but here you are walking right back. You couldn't just leave her though. You know she would die if you left her, as the doctors there likely have no idea how to treat this poison.

Dragon Blood, they called it. You remember Zander favoured it when he was sent to kill. You never liked poison. It was too slow and caused too much pain. You preferred to kill people with your blade. To let them see the better person before they died. Zander just enjoyed watching them suffer. Besides, the blade gives a quick death.

You trek through the mountains for hours. You are far from Arendelle but far from your intended city, Tocia. That place should have the supplies you need to heal Elsa. After that, she can do what she pleases.

However your wounds are weighing down on you. You're slowing down and becoming fatigued. Draining yourself like this doesn't help Elsa's health. You decide to take a quick rest, then continue in an hour or so. You scour the mountain side for a cave. It takes some time, but you do find a suitable one. You set Elsa down deep in the cave. You covered her up in the blanket and left her there.

You exited the cave in order to find some firewood and maybe some food. The firewood is easy to find. You don't walk too far to find a suitable tree. You knock on it a few times to confirm that it's good. You smirk, and in one quick motion you grab your katana and slice the tree twelve times. You brush off the blade and start to put it back in your sheath. You wait a second before fully sheathing it. The tree falls apart the moment you do so.

You smile at two things. One is the fact that you have firewood now, while the second is you can still pull that off. You always found it to be one of the coolest things you've ever seen. You gather up the firewood and place it within the cave. Elsa is still unconscious but she is moving around more.

With this in mind you stay in the cave. You weren't that hungry anyway. You started the fire up and basked in its warm glow. You lie against the cave wall with your sword arched between the ground and your shoulder. You are mesmerized by the fire. You enjoyed the occasional crackle the fire would cause.

You noticed that Elsa was slowly pushing herself off the ground. You didn't flinch at this, just kept your eyes on her. She rubbed her head then remembered what happened. She shot up and looked around when she saw you her eyes seemed conflicted. You saw that she felt angry but also confused. There was a chance she may just kill you right now.

You both stared at each other for a moment. There was silence between you except for the crackling of the fire.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here?"

You continue to stare at her eyes. They were actually really nice, even with the hint of anger. You lifted yourself off the wall and walk towards her.

She remains uneasy but doesn't do anything to stop you. You poke her sliced cheek. She feels the cut but remains confused.

"What does that have to do with this?"

You can feel the cave get colder, even though the fire was right there. You pulled a kunai out of your pocket and showed it to her. You grazed your finger over the stained tip of the kunai.

She was hesitant at first but she leaned in to look. She saw a clear greenish liquid across the tip. It took her a moment to get an idea.

"Have I been poisoned?" She slowly asks.

You nod your head then put the kunai away. You turn your back to her and re-position yourself at the location you were before.

Elsa remains ever confused. You were an assassin, a killer. Why didn't you just let her die unknowingly from the poison? Why take her away from Arendelle? She was determined to get the answers.

"Why did you kidnap me? Do you realize how serious of an offense that is?"

You look into her eyes and give a weak shrug. You returned your attention to the fire. Elsa was getting annoyed. You wouldn't answer her questions. You seemed think there was no consequence for what you have done.

"I'm returning to Arendelle. My doctors can discover a cure what whatever poison I have been afflicted with."

Elsa begins to leave the cave. You chuckle then get up to stop her. She notices this and turns to face you.

"Why won't you let me leave? Why do you have to take care of me?"

You remain silent for a moment. You obviously move your eyes down and up her body. She looks at herself to see she's still in a night gown. She covers her slight cleavage and begins to blush.

You smirk and point towards her clothes.

"You… brought clothes for me? What about undergarments?"

You continue to point towards the pile. Elsa cautiously made her way towards the clothes. She was about to thank you but she notices you left the small area and are standing at the cave entrance. You wait for her to change. She looks back at the clothes for a moment.

She removes her gown, exposing her naked body. You heard this happen but kept staring at the harsh winter night. She slips into her undergarments then into her clothes. It wasn't the most formal thing in her wardrobe, but she assumed you did that on purpose. She also got a reminder of a horrible day. She was in the same clothes as she was during her coronation day, over a year ago.

She shivers a bit at the thought, but quickly dismisses it from her mind.

"I'm dressed now," she calls to you.

You immediately turn around and re-assume your position. Elsa holds in a chuckle.

"You aren't very talkative, are you?"

You look at her for a second then back at the fire.

_Not very talkative? Huh, how times have changed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clashing of swords and the impact of staffs were filling the air. It was free sparring time at the temple, and you were having fun with it. You were always challenged to use different weapons, as you have gotten quite used to all of them. The other students were green with envy at your technique.

You were 9 years old at the time, and you couldn't be happier. Even though you were brought to the temple at the age of 3, you accepted the life you lived and tried to see the benefits of it. You were young, but incredibly strong. However you were only counted among your age as strong because the older students were naturally stronger. You always tried to close the gap between yourself and others, but you never could. Your body could only grow so fast and trying to rush it would lead to disaster.

You were always frustrated by that fact, but The Master always said the right thing to calm you down. You always saw him as your father figure, even though you knew so little about him. You didn't even know his name – granted nobody did. He insisted on being called "Master" even if he wasn't a student's designated master. He was the only person to be granted a code name, other than the Grand Master.

You were fighting against one of the older students. He was about 14, so he was stronger than you. However you had the better fighting style. You blocked his right slash with your tonfa. You push the sword back, spin your other tonfa to face him, then smack his left leg. He crumbles down and you finish him off with a hit to the face. He falls on his back, groaning in pain.

You spin the tonfas around your hands then place them in your belt. You walk up to the boy and extend your hand.

"Good match, Roy."

He chuckles for a second before taking your hand. You pull him up and he towers over you. It's not that he is really tall, it's simply that you're short.

"Yeah, good match. You know you may graduate soon, if you keep that up."

You give him a smirk, partly thanking him.

"I'm not all that, really. You just suck with the katana."

His face shows he's jokingly insulted.

"Ouch, that's mean (Y/N). But it's also true. I'm going for sais when I graduate."

That made sense. Roy was a genius when it came to sais. He would have beat you if he was using them. He just moves so fluently and deadly. He surpasses some of the masters with his technique.

Roy was one of your best friends in this place. You had made quite a number of friends in your time here, even though it wasn't recommended you get close to people. You never understood why, as this place was full of people who do care about each other. Roy was the first to show you friendship here. He was your student mentor at the time, but it didn't last long. However you two always laughed together. The bond was strong.

Most of the masters around here didn't like that the students were becoming friends. In their training, it was much more strict. However they couldn't argue it. The Grand Master has been one of the best in the Dragon Clan's history, and this generation has some promising students. The training hasn't degraded over time. If anything, it's gotten worse. What makes the students enjoy it is the teamwork they show. The comradery. It made the training less grueling.

Your master strolls up to the two of you.

"Roy, (Y/N)," he bows.

"Hello Master," you both say, bowing back.

"The Grand Master wanted to speak with you Roy. I wouldn't suggest keeping him waiting."

Roy bowed before he jogged off. You watched his energy as he left and let out a smile.

"Roy is one of our best students," the Master states.

You turn and look at him, curious about what he was going to say.

"But we have other students just as good. Younger students."

He looks at you and smirks before he walks away.

You stand there for a moment utterly confused about what the Master was getting at. You shrugged and walked away, intending to find another training partner. You don't however, but you find a crowd that seems to be preparing for an obstacle course. All the students taking part are older, but you just assume all the younger students are at the front.

The group was lead outside the gates of the temple.

"Alright students, today we are doing your final obstacle course to determine whether you are fit to graduate or not," a master yells out.

Your eyes widen and realize what you got yourself into.

This obstacle course isn't meant for you, but you can't just leave. Students get severely punished for abandoning training sessions. Even If you explained you got here by accident, you may be punished just for that fact. You decided to keep quiet and try to escape during the training.

"First you must pass the field of hot rocks. Now, as you should know, our hot rocks are very different from the average hot rocks. If you can't do this than there is no point in you being here. If your feet become too injured during this first section, then I wish you good luck trying to do the rest."

"Second, you must traverse the jungle. There will be three instructors giving you a general idea of where to go. The catch is, you must stay in the trees. We got some students ready to attack if you fall to the ground. While you are traversing, the students on the ground will be throwing kunai knives at you. You must stay alert."

"The last portion of this obstacle course, is fighting me and our well known Master."

Your Master jumps down from the trees and lands beside the other instructor.

"We will be guarding the way in, so you have to pass us. Be warned, if you slip up we will kill you."

You gulp at the last part.

"Begin!" He yells.

All the students jump into the trees. You are left standing there for a moment. Luckily, the two masters turned their backs to you. You run up part of one of tree and grab the branch. You swing up to a higher branch then make your way to the others.

You are behind everyone, but are catching up quickly. You reach the group of students. Most of them don't notice you but the ones who do give questioning looks. You simply smile and continue to jump across the braches.

You're surprised you can do this, as you haven't been out of the temple for a year. Your journey goes smoothly until a kunai wizzes past your face. You look down to see another student preparing to throw again. Your focus turns towards the projectiles being launched at you.

"I thought that was supposed to be after the hot rocks!" You yell.

The students around you don't complain at all. In fact, they seem to be enjoying it.

"Stop complaining youngster!" One yells at you.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its age!" You shout back.

"Really? Cause the newer books I've read are pretty bad."

Some of the other students chuckle. You feel a need to prove this guy wrong now. You're going to be better than these guys! You all jump through the trees until you reach the field. All the students hop down and land perfectly, even you. They all stare at the rocks which seem to span for miles. The heat coming off of them effect you, even from the distance you're at. Whether that's actually from the rocks or the blazing sun in the sky is up for debate.

"So… Who's going first?" You ask.

They stay silent. You assume they are scolding you or something. You wonder if they actually know you're not supposed to be here. You're definitely not of age, but you could just be short.

One of the students gets fed up with waiting and jumps across it. He does moderately well, but you can tell he had trouble with it.

The others run through the field as well. You watched as all these people ran away from you, but you just stood there. Almost everyone made it fine. You noticed one person didn't do too well. He had tripped on the rocks and can't get his bearings. He's going to die there.

You grind your teeth and get moving. You oddly make your way across the rocks. You jump a few times then hop onto your hands, progressing a little before getting back onto your feet. You jump, then roll on your shoulder to reach him. You throw him on your back and start moving.

He was much heavier then you and slowed you down immensely. You could feel your feet burning, but you kept moving. You ran as fast as you could until you reached the end. All the other students stopped to watch you do this. They were envious of your courage to help him, even though you were obviously too small for the job.

You reach the end and throw the man off your back. You fall to your knees and breathe. You also did it to get off your feet. It's strange, but they don't feel too bad after a minute. You're able to walk around with no pain.

The other student had burn marks all over his body. He wasn't going to make it through the rest of the course. You looked over at him and closed your eyes. You were disappointed you took so long to get there. You could've gotten there sooner.

The other students kept switching from looking at you and the injured one.

"How old are you?" The one who heckled you earlier asks.

"Nine… why?"

"You shouldn't even be here," he says, your head lowers. "But it's a good thing you were. How about we all finish this quick?"

Everyone nods. You all jump into the trees to progress. Another student offered to take the injured one back so you could continue. You didn't understand why they didn't kick you out, but you never complained. Why would you?

"What's your name, anyway?" The same student asks.

"I'm (Y/N). Who are you?"

"Marcus."

"Well, let's hope we get through this."

"You especially. They could kill you for interfering," he points out.

"I know," you say, your voice heavy with guilt.

The jungle you all jumped through soon became full of kunai knives. You had to be attentive to every single noise that came through the air. You were better at focusing on your surroundings, but it was way too much. As you landed on one tree branch a kunai went straight through it. The branch fell and you along with it. Just as you thought it was over you feel a hand grip your leg and throw you.

While you were in the air you see one of the students throwing kunai knives at you. Her brown hair is tied in a bun, as most girl had them. Her nose was small, but cute. There were freckles across her cheeks. You knew exactly who it was. Both of your eyes met for a moment before you grabbed the closest branch and moved as fast as you could.

"Ohh man. I'm so dead if she realized it was me," you mumble.

You keep hopping from branch to branch until you see a clearing. You all cheer for a moment before landing. The area is clear, which is odd considering there is a jungle right behind you. The field leads directly to the back of the temple. You smile and rush forward with everyone else.

Everyone is prepared for the two mentors to ambush them, but they haven't come yet.

"Didn't they say they would be here?" One student asks.

"Keep your guard up! This may just be another test!" Another responds.

"No matter what just keep going!" You contribute.

Twenty seconds after you arrive the two masters appear in front of you. Everyone stops dead in their tracks in shock. They appeared out of thin air, it didn't seem possible. The Master is wielding a katana while the other master had a staff. You think his name is master Ko, but you're not too sure.

You aren't sure what the game plan is. Nobody is talking around you. Everyone is simply staring at the two masters, making their own plan of attack. One charged forward and pulls out two nunchucks. He jumps over the two masters and proceeds to make it for the exit.

"Would you like to, Kal?" The Master asks.

"Very well. You keep the rest of them at bay."

Master Kal, in one swift movement, jumps back and lands in front of the student. He recoils a little bit but attempts to keep his cool. You want to watch the fight but your view is blocked by other students attempting to reach the goal.

You join in the rush! While running towards the goal you saw students being knocked around. There were some already on the ground, bleeding. Your stomach filled with butterflies. You could hear the screams and grunts of people being beaten. Whether they were actually killed… You don't want to know.

After sprinting past the two masters you head for the exit. You need to get out of this now, it isn't fun and games here. Before you could reach it you hear something. It sounded like a tick, or a click. You scan the area for a moment. All of a sudden little darts are flying everywhere. You jump into the air to avoid the first barrage, then lay flat on the ground to avoid any more.

Unfortunately almost all the other students fell into the trap. Only three students – including yourself – didn't get hit. You look around to see that most students begin to collapse on the floor. The ones who didn't get hit are watching their comrades fall. Marcus was among the standing. You push yourself up onto your feet and lock eyes with the other two. You all nod at each other and rush into a group. You were stronger together.

"Ah, so these were the ones to catch our little trap," Master Kal taunts.

"Yes inde-" Master pauses for a moment. "(Y/N)…"

Your eyes widen. Your muscles tighten. You fear what he'll do to you.

The other students look at you, they know exactly what is happening. They stand with you all the same.

"We're going to have to fight them," Marcus warns. "Do you think you can fight?"

You nod, "Yeah, but I don't have my weapon yet."

"Oh… Well this isn't good."

Marcus takes out two sais and positions himself accordingly. The sais have a dragon carved handle. It's meant to signify the clan. The other student pulls out a pair of katars. You never really practiced with those weapons, so you were somewhat eager to see what he would do with them.

You see a katana on the ground. It was likely another students. You are tempted to grab it but refrain from doing so for now. You put your fists up and get ready.

"Shall we finish this quickly, Master?" Master Kal asks.

"I want to fight the small one. You can take the others."

You gulp in nervousness.

The Master jumps into the air and readies his weapon. He comes in for the kill shot right away. You jump to the side, evading a slash. He looks over at you and attacks again. He lands a nice slash across your chest. You put your hand over the cut. You feel the blood start to dribble out. You can tell he held back because you should have died right there.

You notice the other two fighting Master Kal. They are losing. He is too fast with the staff and they can't get close enough. At least they were doing better than you. You completely focus on the man in front of you.

"Can't I get a break? I didn't even mean to enter this," you say.

The Master chuckles and shakes his head, "Sorry (Y/N), you have to fight."

The Master sheathes his sword and enters a fighting stance.

"But I will give you a chance."

You smile and get ready. You throw a punch at the Master which he easily catches with his right hand. He places his the back of his left wrist behind your elbow and spins you towards him. He raises his knee to collide with your stomach. This irritates the cut but you ignore the pain. You break the grip he has on you then try to knee him. He places both hands in the way of your knee to absorb the impact. He pushes your knee up, sending you slightly above him. He jumps into the air, spins two times, and then extends his leg right under your ribs. You cough out spit while you plummet to the ground. Dust covers the area you land, making you invisible to everyone.

The other three individuals stop for a moment and look over. They see the Master land a few meters away, and only assume the worst. The air goes silent as the dust clears. You force your body to stand up. You won't let your age blind everyone to your strength. Your muscles are on the verge of collapse as you stand. It looks like you're going to fall over any second.

The Master observes you and smiles.

"I admire your will to keep going, but you have to recognize that you can't win every time. Sometimes it's better to lay down and live, rather than get up and die."

You breathe heavily, and shake your head.

"If I live with my face in the dirt… Then it isn't truly living."

You raise your hands again, indicating you want to go on. The Master shrugs before dashing towards you. He is seconds away from you at this point. You prepare to block his punch, however it seems he went right through you. You relax a little bit and look behind you. Before your head turns a punch knocks you right to the ground.

The Master steps on your head to hold you there.

"Sorry, but rules are rules."

He unsheathes his sword and prepares to finish you. The Marcus notices this. He rushes away from his fight to help you. He gets close before he spirals in the air towards your location. His sais catch the Master's sword and knock it away.

Marcus slides across the ground, then springs himself towards the Master. The two start fighting as you lie on the ground, defeated. You know you can't fight anymore. Your body won't allow it. You stay on the ground until your eyes close, and you rest in darkness.

_4 hours later_

Your eyes force themselves open. It's dark and cold. You can hear crickets all around you, enjoying their night. You look around and see the inside of the temple.

"How did I get here?" You ask yourself.

You attempt to move but your feel restrained. You observe yourself to see chains wrapping around your body.

"What the…"

You attempt to struggle but it's in vain. You give up and slouch your body so the chains catch you. You try to remember how you got in the temple. Last thing you remember is getting punched in the face and lying on the ground.

"You're aren't that smart sometimes, you know that?" A female voice jokes.

You look over to see the woman.

"Cass? What're you doing out so late?"

Cassandra walks closer to you and leans against the pole you are chained too.

"Oh you know… stuff," she smiles.

You shake your head and smile.

"So what were YOU doing in the graduating course?"

"I… Well it was all a mistake."

You start to tell the entire story on what happened. You talked her ear off with your opinions and take on everything that happened. At one point she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" You asks.

"You're quite talkative, you know that?"

You have nothing to say to that. You just pause for a moment and smile. Cassandra stayed with you for as long as she could until The Master came around to patrol. She waved and walked away. You kept your eyes on her the whole time.

"I'm not that talkative…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You slowly open your eyes to see the fire still blazing. You take a second to wake up and gain your bearings. You look at a stick you placed by the fire to measure time. It was half way burnt, which meant about an hour or so had passed.

You look around the cave to find the queen. You tilt your head over to where she was but nothing was there. She wasn't there and her clothes weren't there. You bounce onto your feet and rush out of the cave. You look scan your surroundings but can't see her.

_Why do people always have to run away?_

**Well, there it is guys. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, as much as I want to I can't be writing all the time. If I could, you would get a lot more chapters in one day. Anyway, happy reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Silence isn't an evil**

With the realization that Elsa had ran away you knew you had to find her. You rush back inside the cave to grab your sword and put out the fire. You stomp all over the fire then take a second to smile.

_I remember when fire was a threat to me…_

You strap your sword to your belt then run out into the tundra.

You look on the ground to see if the queen left any tracks. Unfortunately the constant snow has ruined any chance for tracking. You don't even know how long she's been gone for. There is no way she got back to Arendelle in this time, but there is still a chance she could have found a nearby patrol.

You continue through the blizzard to find her. While running you open up your senses to find her. The sound of the blizzard is very distracting for you. It spans too far through the land for it to be ignored.

_Does she not realize she'll die? God damn it… I have to find her._

You find a small clearing for you to sit and relax. You cross your legs and sit in the cold snow. You close your eyes and open your mind. It looks like meditating from the outside, but you didn't think this was meditating. Frankly you never could meditate to the extent you were supposed to. It was your weakest subject back then.

You attempt to see through the snow with your senses. The howling wind was a distraction, but you could push through it if you tried. You hear some horses traveling. That may be her, and it's not too far away. You continue to listen for anything else, just in case. Some wolves have adopted your old cave, as you hear. It's a good thing you got out of there. They would have died.

You start to hear some blood dripping from someone. It's impossible to tell who the person is or where the blood was coming from. It may be your assassin. That sound is a distance from the horses, so there is no danger.

Seems like the horses are the best guess to find her. You get up and start sprinting as fast as you can. You debate whether to use the trees or not. They could help, but they also have snow that could disrupt your momentum. Also they were too far apart and too frail. Running was the better option.

You kept your hearing focused on the horses. They were going slowly because of the storm, which made it easy to catch up with them. You reach them and decide to take cover in a tree. You observe what is happening. Elsa is indeed there, but it wasn't a patrol or anything like that. From your view they seemed to be some kind of traveling salesman and Elsa was asking for a ride back to Arendelle.

You shake your head in disappointment. You grab the kunai you had and threw it by the horse's feet. It freaked out and began to run away, leaving Elsa stranded. You jump out of the tree and land next to Elsa. She jumps in fear as you appear out of nowhere. You walk over to the kunai and place it back in your belt.

You turn to face her with a cocky smile.

"You… found me? How did you?"

You walked passed her, grabbing her arm. She struggled a little bit as you dragged her away.

"You can't do this to me! I will hurt you!"

You stop and face her. You grab both her shoulders so you are staring directly at each other. You stare at her for a moment but turn away. You've seen beautiful people before but there is something about her. You almost feel guilty holding her the way you do.

She is watching you awkwardly, wondering why you turned away from her. You look into her eyes once more and shake your head. You want to tell her to be quiet and follow along, but you can't. You won't allow yourself to mutter a word yet.

Elsa calms down after a moment of staring into your eyes. The wind causes her hair to become a little messy, but she doesn't notice. The only thing she notices right now is your eyes. They are still filled with pain, as before. She almost starts to feel sorry for you.

"You don't talk at all?" She asks.

You shake your head. She contemplates for a moment.

"You just want to cure me and that's it?"

You nod. She finds herself trusting you. She can't find the reason, but you just have the eyes that say, "I won't lie to you."

"Very well… But that is the extent of our journey. Agreed?"

You let go of her shoulders and raise your hand for a handshake. She shakes your hand then lets out another huff. She never thought her day would proceed like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun rises over Arendelle. It brings a welcome warmth after the cold night. The day guards are arriving at their post and the markets start up. In the castle, a young woman is skipping around, humming a lovely tune.

She stops in front of a door and knocks, "Elsa? You said we could take a trip to your ice palace today. Olaf hasn't stopped asking where you were."

Her question was only met with silence. The girl knocks again.

"Elsa? It's Anna. Are you not awake?"

Anna pushes the door open and screams at the sight. Kristoff immediately rushes to her side, followed by a dozen guards. Anna is standing in the room, crying.

"Anna! What's wrong? Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asks, holding Anna.

He looks around the room to see a mixture of blood and destruction. He only fears what might have happened.

Captain Durr pushes through the guards and scans the area. He notices the harpoon and a drooping rope. He walks over to the window and observes the outside. He can somewhat see a rope floating on the water.

"The Queen has been kidnapped by that assassin!" He snarls, "I want everyone on alert! Send half the men out to search for her."

Another guard acknowledges the command and runs out of the room.

"Who took her captain?" Kristoff asks, still holding Anna.

"I believe it was a member of the Dragon Clan. We lost track of him last night and now the queen is gone."

Captain Durr describes you in perfect detail to Kristoff and Anna.

"Isn't that the…"

"Man we saw at the chocolate shop…" Anna finishes.

Anna looks up at Kristoff with fire in her eyes. She wants to help search for her sister.

"I think Anna is going to help search, and I don't think you can stop her."

The captain pauses for a moment, then agrees. Everyone runs to the stables.

Kristoff and Anna mount Sven and head out before the other guards. Anna is going to find her sister, no matter what gets in her way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa fell asleep during your travels. She is on your back as she was the first time you led her out, except this time you have no blankets. You would have liked a blanket right now, it would have been nice. Elsa is giving off a surprising amount of heat, however, so you aren't complaining that much. Her head is resting on your shoulder, which means you're cheek-to-cheek with her.

You're blushing slightly and you hate it. After all your years you still blush at a girl. She mumbles a bit in her sleep, which makes you chuckle. You feel your muscles start to fatigue a bit so you decide to lie her against a tree.

You take off your shirt to observe yourself. Thankfully the wounds are almost non-existent anymore, both on your leg and arm. Any other scratches have healed already. You lean on the same tree Elsa is. You hear her breathing a little heavier. The poison is setting in. Soon she'll hardly be able to breathe, then her skin will start to feel like it's on fire. It's not a pleasant sight to see.

While sitting you hear something. Bells. You close your eyes and widen your mind. You can barely hear them, so it's coming from far, far away. It's not a church bell…

You open your eyes and smile.

_I should've guessed Arendelle would set off the alarms sometime soon._

Fortunately you have a massive advantage over them. But they can travel at a faster rate than you did last night, since it's not a snow storm any longer. You should've asked Elsa to make it stop for you. That would have made it infinitely easier for your journey. Though, you didn't mind it all that much.

Elsa did strike up a conversation with you, even though it was completely one sided. You are surprised at how trusting she is towards you. That's not the Snow Queen you had heard about.

You heard she was a good ruler and a kind woman, but not to enemies of her city. Well, you weren't an enemy of her city. At least from your point of view. The city on the other hand probably won't take it well that you kidnapped their queen. That never goes over well.

Your shirt is still in your hands as you lie against the tree, relaxing. You are basking in the warmth the sun is distributing to you. You stand up again and walk in front of Elsa. You check her pulse and her heart. You place your head against her chest to hear the heartbeat. It's a little slower than it should be, but nothing too bad.

While your head is at her chest her eyes slowly open. She looks down at her chest to see you at her breasts. She lets out a small scream and you bounce back. She quickly gets up and scans you. Your face is red as you look at her awkwardly. She sees your body. It's muscular, defined and manly. She becomes a little embarrassed from looking at you.

"Why am I feeling odd? It's just a man's chest…" Elsa thinks.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Elsa adamantly asks, hiding the fact that she is also embarrassed.

You point at your own heart, then to hers.

"My heart?"

You nod, then point towards your intended direction of travel. She understands and begins walking that way. You jog beside her, shirt still in hand.

She looks back at you then forward.

"You should put on your shirt. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick," Elsa uses as an excuse.

You look at yourself and realize you haven't had your shirt on. You put it on then check to assure your katana is still there.

"Your katana seems very important to you," Elsa points out.

You nod, giving it another look.

"How long have you had it?"

You hold four fingers up.

"Four years?"

You nod.

After a half an hour you start to hear the horses you kept your ears on. They were a lot closer to you than they were before. But… It wasn't horse tracks this time, but it still sounded familiar. It's not far off, which means you have to get moving.

You grab Elsa and position her on your back. You gesture your head at the ground. She is confused at first until you kick some snow away from your feet. She uses her powers to clear a small path.

"This?" She asks.

You nod.

She begins forcing the snow away in a predetermined route. You are much faster like this and start sprinting. Your speed is very close to that of a horse, but that may just be the adrenaline of the situation.

Elsa is surprised you can move so fast. She has to actually focus to make sure the snow is out of the way be the time you reach the area. She doesn't understand why you had this need to start running, but she wasn't going to question it. Unfortunately Elsa forgot to cover her tracks when she does this. Which means there is a clear path right behind you.

After fifteen minutes of running you make it to Tocia city. You put Elsa down when you see reach the city limits. You rest her by some trees and gesture your hands to tell her to stay put. She acknowledges and remains where she is.

You walk down to the city gate where there is some activity. It's mostly merchants who haven't the right to sell inside the city anymore and beggars. You could feel the aura of sadness and desperation coming from these people, but it was nothing compared to the actual city. It stunk of corruption and sorrow.

You walk past a few people who impolitely bump into you. You don't mind it, as the area is crowded and you expect a few people to run into you.

_Go ahead, run into me. I have no money for you to take anyway._

You walk up to a merchant and point to the hooded cloak. He grabs it for you and sells it for twenty pieces. You give him thirty and he thanks you.

_Fortunately, all those people had money for me to pinch._

You didn't take all the money the people had, you only took what you needed. Besides, all the people you took from were upper middle class. They could miss a couple pieces. You carry the cloak back to Elsa and put it on her. You pull the hood up to cover her appearance. This was still part of Elsa's land, so people would notice her. You don't need that right now.

You both proceed into the city. The guards attempt to stop you. You flash the sheath of your sword and they let you pass. There are still some perks to having a Dragon Clan blade, other than the obvious fact that it's a reliable partner.

The Dragon Clan had pull through multiple cities, but not Arendelle. The very sight of your blade grants you to special perks, even if you aren't with them right now. However you were always taught to use every asset available to you. That's an asset, last you checked.

You both made your way through the city, avoiding as many people as you can. Elsa stayed close to you the whole time, under your arm. It seemed like you were a couple to others. As you walk around you see two people you somewhat recognize. It's a bulky blonde man and a small red haired girl. Her figure reminded you of Elsa's.

_Anna and Kristoff! That's what the sound was, it was his reindeer!_

You assumed Elsa wouldn't stay quiet if she saw them, as you gathered they were close. Sisters, maybe. You guide Elsa away from the two and over through an alley. You grabbed Elsa's legs and gestured your head to hold tight. She did. You jumped up the wall and landed on the roof. There is a hole near the top left of the building which you take Elsa too. You jump down the hole then let her go.

You walk up to the door and knock four times. A small window on the door opens.

"(Y/N)? Come on in," a voice greets.

The door opens. You lead Elsa into the room then close the door behind you.

"You have a girl? It's about time, it's been a few years."

You chuckle then remove the hood off of her.

The man's jaw drops when he sees her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle? The Snow Queen? (Y/N) what did you do? Or… are you actually in a relationship with a queen?"

Elsa blushes and waves her hands.

"No, no. We aren't together."

"Your face reacted to that statement. Something wrong, my queen?"

Before Elsa can make herself look anymore foolish you take out the kunai and toss it towards the man. He catches it, then scans it.

"Dragon's Blood… I assume the queen is the victim?"

You nod.

"How long?"

"Last night," Elsa answered.

The man walks up to Elsa and starts closely observing her.

"Your powers may be slowing the process down a bit, but Dragon's Blood is an effective poison. You won't last another day or two."

The man turns to you, "I assume that means you want a cure?"

You nod. The man lets out a huff.

"Well, I need two things. First, the Poyata flower. That is easy enough, I have some right now. The problem is… I'll need some of the poison."

You realize what he is going to say. You slouch.

"You need to get some from the temple."

Elsa's eyes dart between the two of you, "What's so bad about that? Aren't you a member of the Dragon Clan?"

You chuckle and begin to exit the building. You reach the door, then stop.

You look back at the two of them then stare the man in the eyes. You've spent so much time with him that he knows what you are saying.

"Don't worry (Y/N), she'll be safe with me. You're the one who I should be worried about."

You shrug your shoulders with a smile then leave.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asks.

The man shows her to a nearby bed then lays her down.

"He isn't welcome there anymore. Nobody leaves the Dragon Clan and lives to tell about it, even if you leave for the right reasons."

Elsa looks back over to the door you exited. She's heard about the punishments Dragon Clan members receive for leaving. What happens to exiles. They are hunted down, beaten, then sent to fight a monster that the Dragon Clan is rumoured to have. All in all, an exile of the Dragon Clan is certain death.

Elsa is starting to piece things together. The other man in her room that night must have been another Dragon Clan member. You may have just wanted your sword back. Why you want to keep her alive however, is beyond her.

"He better not die because of me."

The man looks over at Elsa, then returns to his work.

"I'd be more worried about the people who get in his way."

**And yeah... That's the chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for the support you have given this story. So many more people like it than I would have expected. Give yourselves a pat on the back, you're all great!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The power of a dragon**

You are in the field before the sun has a chance to show its face. Before it can take hug you for the day and keep you humble and warm. For now, it is darkness that surrounds you. You are sitting in the same field you were in seven years ago when you accidently entered the obstacle course. You were sixteen now, full of pride and vigor. Your body had mostly developed into a fit, defined shell for your mind.

You were ready to face the same test you faced all those years ago, and you were ready this time. You've been on six missions in total. They ranged from infiltration of a castle, to fighting off a battalion of troops. You usually had Cassandra with you, as you were a great team and worked well together.

During one mission you two had to act as a couple, even though you were both fourteen at the time. You found it odd, but the mission went smoothly because of it. Roy accompanied you on some missions as well. He had become the youngest master of the time. The youngest master ever, was the Master.

At times you tried to find out more about him. You would ask the Grand Master about him but he would always give you vague answers. Hell, the Master attained master status at thirteen years old. He received his personal weapon at twelve, while everyone else receives it at sixteen. Even to this day it is like this.

But you are sixteen now. So is Cassandra. The time to prove your worth is now. You will get your weapon today. It was an honour to receive a personal weapon. They said if you ever lost it, you would lose who you are. It was made for each person. Bound to them. It was part of them forever.

You open your eyes and cut a string. A barrage of kunai and shuriken are fired in your direction. You spin yourself around to evade a few, then jump into the air. You spin around and catch a few projectiles to use for yourself. When you land, you toss the five you grabbed. They collide with other ones. You can no longer hear anymore projectiles in the air.

You repeat this process eight times. The weapons would come in at different directions each time, to keep you on your toes. After finishing, you relax your body and regain a straight posture. You look to the mountain and see the glare of the sun appearing behind it. You smile at the sight of another day. Your happiness is broken as you hear a blade coming towards you. You quickly move out of the way and hear the chink of a blade hitting the ground.

You get into a ready stance.

"Sheesh, even this early in the morning you are as ready to fight as ever," a male voice chuckles.

Roy jumps in front of you. He is wearing the garbs of a master with his dragon sais attached on either side of his hips. You relax once again.

"You know, I could have died right there."

He waves one hand in a lazy way, "Oh please, I would have to try MUCH harder to kill you. Remember Kantis?"

You chuckle at the thought. Roy believed you died when the roof collapsed over your head. He went half way through the mission until he found the samurai leader you were after. You saved him at the last second.

"Of course, I just jumped out of the way. I'm surprised you didn't see me."

"Uh huh."

You both make your way back to the temple.

"You know, I'm going to be one of the masters blocking your way during the test."

You look at him for a moment then sadly look at the ground.

"That doesn't mean I have to go for you, you know," he smiles.

You stay silent for a second.

"Is Master going to be one too?"

Roy shrugs. "Maybe. They don't tell us until we get there."

You smirk in excitement.

"Why? You aren't looking for a rematch, are you?"

"Maybe. I'm a lot stronger than I was when I was nine."

"And not one bit smarter," Roy laughs.

You push him, causing him to trip over a rock. You start laughing.

"Oh man, one of our revered masters just tripped over a rock," you continued to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy flips onto his feet. "We'll see how long that cockiness keeps up."

While walking to the temple you meet up with Zander. Roy excuses himself to prepare for the course. You and Zander start jogging around the temple's area.

"So Zander, you're doing the course too?

"Of course I am, think about who you're talking too," he smiles.

You let out a fake smile, just to appease him.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Question is are you ready? This is your second time doing it."

"Oh come on! Last time I was nine. That doesn't count!" You protest.

He shrugs. "Say what you want, but I could have done it at that age."

"Yeah, sure you could have," you chuckle.

You always had an odd relationship with Zander. You had a sort of rivalry friendship, but not quite. You and Roy had a stronger rivalry bond, but you were actual friends as well. Zander's motives and morals were questioned at times. You never placed your full trust in him, but you never had a reason not to trust him at all.

While jogging you feel someone's presence beside you. You look to your left to see Cassandra running with you.

"Cass? When did you show up?"

Cassandra smiles, "Oh you know, a time."

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Zander asks, trying to be suave.

Cassandra sees right through it.

"My name is Cassandra, Zander"

You chuckle at his failure. Zander's face drops to disappointment. He starts jogging away from both of you. You lightly tap knuckles with each other while you smile.

"He just doesn't have a chance, does he?"

Cassandra sarcastically raises her eye brow. You snicker.

"So, are you ready for this?" Cassandra asks.

"I am just being asked that so much today," you say. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

You finish your run with Cassandra. You both enjoy the time you've had jogging, and wish each other luck for the test. You made your way to the armory and grabbed a katana. Every student had to have one on this test, and you want to be at your best. You attach it to your belt and let out a deep breath.

"I can do it this time. I'm better."

You nod to yourself and run to the starting point. You join in the group with Cassandra. She smiles when she sees you beside her. You smile back. You look at the masters who will fight all of you. They have added more masters than when you went. There were five of them. Roy was there. So was your Master. He makes eye contact with you then smiles. He always mentioned how eager he was to fight you again. In fact, he purposely avoided sparring with you. It was odd, but you sort of enjoyed it.

Roy gave the same instructions you heard before. They didn't change the test at all, except for having more masters. The instructions are told and you are off. You and Cassandra stay together as you make your way through the jungle. Your speed is vastly superior to everyone else's, which obviously meant you were ahead. However you slowed down for Cassandra.

The group makes it to the hot rocks. You jump across them without incident. However when you made it to the end you waited to see if everyone will make it safely. All of the students do, so you continue on, at the back. With your speed, the kunai that are thrown don't get anywhere close to you. You breeze through the trees, leaving everyone else in the dust. You want to get to the end.

You make your decent and land on the ground. You are low to the ground with your head looking at your feet. You slowly raises yourself and view your opponents. The five masters stood there, watching you. One was about to face you but was stopped.

"No," the Master says. "(Y/N) is my fight."

The other master returns to his position and stands up straight. The other students arrive behind you. They can feel the tension emanating from your body. Only Cassandra can smell your eagerness. She walks up behind you and whispers.

"Be careful (Y/N). He's had years to train for this."

You shoot her a glance then smile, "I got this Cass. I promise."

You pull out your katana and place raise it up to shoulder height, with the blade pointing towards the Master. The other masters ready to fight the other students but Roy doesn't allow them.

"Everyone, I think we should give this fight our full attention. I have a feeling it may take up the whole field."

The students and masters both agree. The Master smiles at this.

"We have this whole space (Y/N). Show me your fighting spirit!"

Unknown to anyone, the Grand Master is watching from a nearby position. He too wants to see this spectacle.

You grip your sword tightly, give it a slight spin and release your left hand off of it. You allow the tip of the blade to caress the ground as you run. The Master smiles and prepares himself. You throw your arm diagonally at the Master. He slides out of the way and attempts to stab you. You spin your body and position the blade to defend yourself.

You shove your foot in the Master's face and extend to get some distance. The Master quickly recovers from this and smiles. He's waited years for this. He charges this time. You grab your sword with both hands and drag it along the ground. The two of you get closer then jump towards each other. In a flash your blades clash against each other and you've traded spots.

You both instantly turn around and clash swords again. You try to kick his legs but he jumps over it. He attempts to slash you but you lean back almost to the ground to dodge. In this weakened state you decided to get some distance. You allow yourself to fall on your back, then spring yourself towards him. Your legs connect with his chest, sending him back. You take a breath then enter your stance. The Master enters his as well. You start walking to the right, he went to the left.

You kept your eyes with his the entire time. His brown eyes never diverted from yours. A drop of sweat slides down your cheek. You slash at his stomach. He parries and attacks your head. You guide the sword away with your hand, then spin around to stab him. He dodges this and proceeds to punch you in the jaw. You stumble back but block his next attack.

The only sound that fills the air is your fight. Nobody dares breathe too loudly. Nobody mutters a word. If they did, they may be killed right there and then. Almost all the students are surprised at your ability to fight the strongest master at the temple. They hear you grunt in pain. Cassandra cringes. The Master grunts in pain. Zander smirks.

Roy has a huge smile on his face. He is so proud that you are doing this. You felt like his little brother here, and for you to be so strong is amazing.

You and the Master both stumble away from each other. You are getting tired, but refuse to give up any ground. The Master must feel the same right now. He is breathing heavily, just like you. You are both smiling at each other, however. You're both enjoying the thrill of the fight.

"I think it's time we wrap this up. I'm sure everyone else would like to be fighting right now."

"I was thinking the same thing," you respond.

You tightly wrap your hand around the sword and rush at him. You sweep up to his face but he dodges it. He punches you in the face, disorienting you. You gain your bearings but can't find him. You open your ears and hear him coming from the sky. Slashes down upon you. You attempt to block it but your sword is broken under the pressure of the attack.

Your eyes widen at the defeat. The Master lands behind you, but isn't finished. He spins is blade to face your back then stabs you. He pushes the sword all the way through until you are back to back. You cough up blood at the sword runs deeper. You watch as the blade, dripping with your blood, is shoved farther out of you.

"(Y/N)!" Cassandra screams.

The Master pulls the sword out then – without breaking body contact – moves to your front and stabs your heart. Roy watches as your death is secured. He can't do anything about it. He looks over to Cassandra, who is gesturing him to do something. But he can't do anything in a situation like this. He can only watch as his friend is killed.

The Master holds the blade there for a moment as he watches your eyes lose their light. But something is wrong, he can feel it. You don't accept this death. You aren't ready. You refuse this death. You reject the defeat. You can almost hear someone saying to continue on. To hold on to life. You do.

The Master starts pulling out his blade but you stop him.

"I'm not dead yet…"

You smash his inner elbow, causing him to let go of the sword then punch him. You slowly pull out the sword and laugh.

The Master looks at you and his eyes widen. Under your skin, scales begin to form all around your body. The holes he created were healed instantly. Fire, lighting and ice started to swirl around you and form into some sort of being above you. It was a dragon's head.

You hold the sword blade then throw it at the Master. It skims his cheek and continues on.

"I could have killed you right there," you say in a deep voice. "Now how about we get to the real fight?"

The elements form around your hands to resemble dragon's claws.

"Is it possible… Is he..?" The Master mutters.

The other masters get into a fighting stance just in case. The students get some distance. Cassandra didn't want to but Zander moved her away. Everyone watched as you transformed into this… form.

The dragon head remained over you for a moment but disappeared. Wings of a dragon formed on your back and you flew towards the Master. He didn't have time to react when you punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying through the temple wall and into a building.

The other masters joined in to fight you. Roy stayed behind to protect the students. He didn't believe you would attack them, but he didn't want to fight you. He didn't understand what was happening with you, and was extremely worried.

The other masters took out their weapons and tried to stab you. The scales under your skin prevented the blades from penetrating your body. You chuckle and prepare to counter. You grab Master Lykle's sword and pull it towards you. You grab him sword arm and break it in one quick hammer fist.

You grab his head and slam it into Master Idonis' head. You can hear a crack. You spin and kick them both away. You give one menacing look to the last master. Your eyes have changed to those relative of a dragon. He backs away and enters a fighting stance. On the inside he was indeed fearful.

The Master pulls himself out of the debris. He snaps his jaw back into place and tests it out. He's back to normal.

"I can't believe it. After all these years a Drakon finally appears," he pauses for a moment. "I knew that boy was special."

The remaining master is tossed aside like nothing. He groans on the floor in pain. They all do. Seeing as you have won, your blood becomes calm again. Your eyes return to normal. The scales disappear. You fall on your face, unconscious. Cassandra yells your name and rushes to your side. She shook you in an attempt to wake you but it didn't work. Roy moved closer to you as well.

The other masters pick themselves up and reach for their weapons. Roy enters a protective stance as they move closer towards you.

"What are you doing?" Roy questions.

"We have to end that boy. He's too dangerous."

Roy pulls out his sais and gets ready.

"You aren't touching him."

"He's right. You aren't," the Master says, landing beside Roy. "The Grand Master will decide what to do with him."

The other masters are about to protest.

"Silence," a calm voice states.

Everyone turns to the source. They see an old man in orange robes, walking towards you all. He has very little hair and his beard is medium. He has a grace to his walk, even though he is over eighty years old.

"Students… This session is complete. Go get some food and proceed with a regular day."

All the students wait for a moment before making their way to the temple. Cassandra stays with you. She refuses to leave. The masters sheathe their weapons in the presence of the Grand Master.

"Master, I believe you know what just happened?" The Grand Master inquires.

The Master nods. "If I am correct, then this boy is a Drakon."

The Grand Master nods.

"What's a Drakon?" Cassandra asks.

Roy won't admit it, but he has no idea what it is either.

The Grand Master looks at Cassandra, who still has your head in her arms.

"A Drakon is the result of a human and dragon breeding. Of course the dragon is normally in a human state to do this. Whether (Y/N)'s father or mother was one is simple guessing. It can be passed down through generations. What you just saw is when a Drakon's power is unleashed. However I doubt that was the full extent of his wrath."

Roy is shocked. It's hard for him to believe that you are half dragon thing. But there is no doubt that there was some sort of dragon being empowering you.

"So… What do we do?" Master Idonis asks.

"We give him the sword," the Master states, shooting a look at the Grand Master.

The Grand Master nods.

"Cassandra, look after (Y/N) as he sleeps. Tell him he passes his training session," the Master commands.

Cassandra acknowledges the command. Everyone else begins walking back to the temple. Roy hesitates for a moment but is called away.

Cassandra sits there and strokes your cheek. "You always have to show off, don't you?"

About nine hours later is when your eyes start to open. They close for a moment before completely opening. You lift your upper body off the ground and look around. It is night time and nobody is around. You are confused. The last thing you can remember is being stabbed by your master.

You are about to lift yourself up but you feel something on your chest. It's an arm. You look to see who it belonged to, which lead your eyes to Cassandra. You smile at the realization then lay back down. You turn to face her and start lightly shaking her.

"Cass. Cass, are you awake?"

"No I'm not awake," she moans, pushing your arm off of her.

You chuckle. "I think you're awake now."

Her eyes open and meet with yours. You rest your hand on her hip.

"You know, it's been a year since we started this relationship," she reminds. "And you just had to go and get stabbed."  
>She pulls herself closer to you.<p>

"And you know just how to drive me crazy."

She kisses you and you kiss back. You embrace for a bit on the ground before making your way back to the temple. Unknown to you, Roy witnessed the entire thing.

You both walk in the gates and Roy greets you.

"Hey guys. Listen, I'd love to chat but we have business to do." Roy turns to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you've done well. You can go to your room now."

Cassandra nods and runs away. She waves and blows a kiss to you. You wave back.

"(Y/N), you have to follow me."

Roy leads you to the Grand Master's chamber. He is accompanied by the Master and master Idonis. They are standing beside the Grand Master, who is sitting down.

"(Y/N), come in."

Roy waits at the door as you walk in. You close the sliding door behind you and take your seat.

"(Y/N), I have a gift for you," the Grand Master states.

The Master reveals a katana from behind his back. The sheath is pure black. The hilt is showing, and it is made of pure gold. It has a white strap for the grip. You notice there is a small indent at the bottom of the hilt, but you don't have a good enough angle to see what it is.

"This is the Dragon Sword. It is a legendary artifact passed down to very specific individuals for their talents," the Master explains.

"And you are one of those individuals," the Grand Master adds.

You take position to honourably receive the blade. Your hands are open for it to be placed in. You feel the smooth sheath be placed in your hands. You firmly grasp the sword. You stand up and grab the hilt.

"May I?" You ask.

The Grand Master nods. You quickly unsheathe the blade. There is a dragon carved on the blade. It is a beautiful sword. It's light, fast and dangerous.

You slowly sheath the blade then return to your sitting position.

"Why give this to me?"

"Because you are special (Y/N). But there is one condition to this gift."

"What is it?" You ask.

The Grand Master pulls out a small stone from his pocket and extends his arm towards you.

"You need to bleed on this stone."

You nod then hold your hand over the stone. Master Idonis unsheathes his sword then cuts your palm. Blood drops onto the stone and it begins to glow. The stone glimmers beautifully with life as the blood pours onto it. The Grand Master pulls away from the blood and places it back in his pocket.

"The Dragon Sword is yours. Take the utmost care of this blade. It will forever be your ally."

You leave the room and walk away with Roy.

"Why did you not tell him the purpose of the Dragon's Tear?" Master Idonis asks.

"He will learn, in time." The Grand Master assumes, "However there is one more matter to discuss. Master, come sit with me. We must discuss who shall become the new Grand Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You stand in the field which so much has taken place in. This is where everything happened a few weeks ago. It feels like years. Decades since you have been back at the temple. The rain falls on your face as you stand in the field, kneeling at a makeshift gravestone.

_I couldn't keep you alive Cass… But maybe I can save Elsa._

**And here we are my friends, the next chapter. I would like to thank W.R. Winters for giving me the Drakon idea, which has helped so much with more then just this. I also notice a request for hand to hand combat. I promise there will indeed be some, so don't you worry. Anyway, thanks for supporting this story!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return to a broken home**

You raise yourself from Cassandra's grave and look around. You take in all the memories that you have in this very field. It was the first time you experienced the power of a Drakon, even though you didn't know it at the time. You broke free of the chains of reality at that moment, and it forever changed you.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. It was time to get the Dragon's Blood for Elsa. You observed the difference in the wall that kept the temple grounds secure. There were more guards than their used to be. It won't make things too difficult however. You saw many points in their routine that you could take advantage of. You look at your sword to decide whether to use it or not. You shook your head.

_They aren't all bad. I'll only kill one of them, if our paths cross._

You quietly dart towards the wall and press your body against it. Easy enough. You look up and wait a moment. You listen for the footsteps of the guards. Once they start to separate you begin your climb.

You take out the kunai knife then jump. You stab it into the wall to make a place to rest on. You don't rest, however. You swing yourself up and pull the kunai out of the spot. Once you reach the height of your jump you stab the wall again. You continue this quickly and quietly until you reach the top.

You then jump to the inside of the temple grounds and take over in the darkness. The place has been repaired since you last saw it. You scan the area and think of where they kept the poison. You never cared for the stuff, so you never paid attention to where it was kept.

The most likely place was somewhere near the armory. It seemed to make the most sense to you. You look over to where the armory is and start to sneak there. You are surprised and ashamed that nobody has noticed your presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is having her cut treated with some herbal compounds. She feels a slight sting as it is dabbed on her cut, but nothing to major.

"So… What's your name?" Elsa asks, trying to break the silence.

"Idonis," he quickly answers, obviously focusing on his work.

He grabs an odd looking plant and places it in Elsa's mouth.

"Eat it."

Elsa swallows the small plant whole. Idonis backs off.

"That's the most I can do without the actual poison."

He cleans his hands while Elsa stays on the bed she was placed in.

"Why doesn't (Y/N) talk?" Elsa questions.

Idonis chuckles a bit, "I suppose being queen you are used to being straight forward with questions."

Elsa doesn't know how to react, so she simply waits for an answer. Idonis sees this and sighs.

"He made a vow to himself not to speak until what happened was rectified."

"What happened?"

Idonis pauses for a moment. "I couldn't tell you that. All I know is that I made a promise to my friend to protect (Y/N) in case something happened. I continue to honour his request."

Elsa still feels as if she is in the dark. She doesn't like it. Idonis senses this.

"Look, my queen. I understand if you feel that the truth is being hidden from you, and it indeed is. But (Y/N) is risking his life to go back and get the poison for you. You two barely know each other, and yet he is placing his life on the line for you. Take some solace in that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know you only have so much time to do this. Your muscles are already starting to feel weakened. You are using your muscles to defy gravity and cling to the ceiling. Your fingers are pierced through the wood work that shapes this place. Thankfully the darkness is your ally right now. It's likely the only thing in this place that still accepts you.

You stay completely still every time someone walked down the hall. It was a shame that you couldn't call out to old friends for help. You wouldn't even breathe while they passed. You slip your way into the armory and tip toe around. You are hoping to find a way to the poison stock room. The only difficulty is the lack of knowledge on its location. That never stopped you though.

You sneak your way around the area of the armory until you find a room you've never been in before. You open the sliding door to find an odd room. This is obviously the room where the poison is created, but you have a feeling that something is off. You look around a bit and read some notes.

Most are just about the process of creation. Personal notes. Nothing too interesting. But one was about you.

"They say a Drakon is almost impossible to kill. Most poisons won't work on him, especially one created by the Dragon Clan. However there is one way to cut through those scales he can form around him. The Dragon's Tear can grant a blade the ability to kill a Drakon."

You try to distinguish the hand writing but you aren't sure whose it is. You assumed it was Zander's at first, but now you aren't so sure. The things is, you don't know anyone else who would take an extensive look into your abilities.

"There is a Dragon's Tear with (Y/N) blood with it. It is supposed to be placed in the Dragon Sword to make it even more powerful, but it seems nobody ever gave it to him. Good thing for me."

The rest of the notes are rambling about you and your abilities. You knew about his, so you didn't bother with it. You hear the door slide open.

"(Y/N)?" A voice states.

You turn to face the man who has caught you. You remember his face. It's Daniel, an old friend who you always sparred with.

"You shouldn't be here (Y/N)."

You keep your eyes on him. He sees sadness in your eyes, sees the pain of what has happened.

"Look, I will have to alert the Grand Master about your presence… But it doesn't have to be this second."

You smile. Sometimes you forget that not everyone hates you, but they can't defy the Grand Master without being severely punished.

"So what are you here for?" Daniel asks.

You pick up the note describing the poison and show it to him. He reads it then looks at you.

"I can get this for you."

He walks to the other side of the room, then grabs a vail with liquid in it. He tosses it to you and you catch it.

"You took a vow, didn't you? You normally aren't this quiet."

You both stare at each other for a moment before you nod.

He lets out a huff. "I don't know what to think, my friend. But I don't think you would kill the Grand Master. Not after all you've been through. But I have to go report your presence. Make haste (Y/N), and let the dragon guide you."

You shake his hand before you both leave the room. He leaves first to ensure nobody is around. You stuff the vial in your belt and make haste back to the city.

Once you escaped the temple undetected the bells start going off. In an instant a bunch of garbed men surround you.

_How did they even..? No, that doesn't matter right now. I need to get to Elsa._

"You should have stayed hidden, traitor!" One of the men hiss.

You brush off his comment and remain ready. The all pull out their weapons, which consisted of katanas, staffs, sais, small knives and nunchucks.

You close your eyes and focus. You use your senses to create the world around you. You could see all of them without your eyes. You didn't need sight for this. You take one deep breath then put one hand in front of you and the other to your side. Your legs take position as well. You won't kill these people.

You can hear them start their assault. One comes at you with his sword. You duck to evade the slice. You move to the right, then left to dodge. He slices down and you catch the blade with both hands. You flip the sword around, causing the bearer to spin in the air. You keep collect your energy then hit his stomach with your palm. He flies into the forest.

Right away you pivot your body and stick out your foot. Someone trips over your foot, but you continue on. You push your foot up, causing them to go off balance. You deliver an elbow to their spine then a quick chop to their neck. The nunchucks come at you but you catch both of them. You are locked in a struggle with the wielder. You push the nunchucks away from your center then head butt the man. He grabs his face and falls on the ground.

You relax and open your eyes. You smile that everything went okay, and nobody had to die. One more remained and tried to attack you from behind. When he got close enough you quickly hit his face with the back of your hand. He falls over, unconscious.

_You know, I bet that would be funny if someone was watching._

Knowing you can't fight the entire clan, you jump into the trees and make your way back to Idonis and Elsa. The clan is following close and throwing kunai and shuriken at you. You easily move out of the way of all the weapons. It almost reminds you of the old training course. You smiled at the fond memory, but kept your head in the game.

About three quarters through the jungle you have lost them. You knew you were always faster, and maybe it had something to do with your purpose. The reason you were moving. That could also just be some sort of guessing, but that doesn't matter. The rain continues to fall, but you stay firm on the trees.

You land outside of the forest. It was a small walk to the city now. You started walking and catching your breath.

"It's you!" A female voice yells.

You turn to see who it is. A red head girl and a blonde man.

_Oh boy…_

"You took my sister! You kidnapped her! Where is she?" Anna yelled.

Kristoff moves close to Anna, keeping a macho stance. He may be strong, but you know he poses no threat to you. You put your hands up in a friendly way, to try and calm them down.

"Listen man, just tell us where Elsa is and everything will end," Kristoff said.

You become distracted by something. A rustling in the trees. A disturbance in the wind. You start to look around to find the source. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, yet it was only one person. Anna and Kristoff see your face. They see the concern, but think it's just an act.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Kristoff growled.

You hear it! It's coming in behind the two. You sprint towards then and push them to the ground. You aren't fast enough to dodge the sword that cuts your cheek.

You pull out your katana and face the assailant. It was the same man who attacked you in Arendelle. You look behind you to see Anna and Kristoff. You couldn't fight this guy with them around. You don't want to put anyone else in danger, especially when facing this guy. He was dangerous, but also familiar. You couldn't put your finger on who is was, however.

You grab a small tablet from your belt and throw it on the ground. A large cloud of smoke appears and cover the three of you in it. You grab Anna and Kristoff then take off. It wasn't the time for fighting, you've already wasted enough time. Fortunately, the assailant didn't follow you. Anna and Kristoff stayed silent as you carried them. They were waiting for a time where you couldn't easily kill them.

You reach the city and release the two. The night time and rain really made seeing difficult, which means you are relying on your hearing. You don't hear anything that could be a threat, so you relax. You look at Anna and Kristoff quickly before sprinting into the city.

"Come back!" Anna yells.

It's too late, you're gone. But now they know you're in the city, which means the Arendelle guard will know soon. That doesn't matter, Elsa will be cured soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa lied in her bed, but couldn't sleep. She felt weak and frail. Her muscles couldn't even handle a small cup of water, it would simply fall through her fingers. She hated this feeling of weakness. Idonis walks over with a cup of water. He pours it into her mouth, which she accepts.

"Where… is (Y/N)?" Elsa weakly asks.

Idonis sighs. "He should be back soon. He better be, or I'll be looking for him soon."

Not a moment later you burst through the door. You pull out the poison and give it to Idonis.

"Nice job! Are you okay?

You nod and gesture for him to hurry. He runs over to his station and starts to work. You walk beside Elsa and sit down. You go to reach for her hand but stop. You've been thinking about Cassandra too much, and Elsa reminds you of her somehow. Even you can't understand why.

"You can… if you want," Elsa accepts.

You hold her hand and feel the cold. It was a different cold than when you first touched her skin. It was the cold embrace of Dragon's Blood. You cringed at the thought that you did this.

"You're hurt…" She says, looking at your cheek.

You snicker and shake your head, trying to say it's nothing.

She smiles and keeps your hand close. She feels comfortable right now, with you. She doesn't even know why. She was so adamant about being firm and finding someone who she truly knew but your actions are starting to get to her heart. She buries the slight feeling, knowing she'll never see you again after this.

You remain with Elsa for an hour before falling asleep. She stayed awake, as Idonis made sure her eyes were open. Your head took up some space on her bed, but she didn't mind. Your hand was still with hers. It was like this so long that Elsa didn't even notice she had your hand.

"You two aren't actually in a relationship, are you?" Idonis asks, still working.

Elsa blushes. "I am the Queen of Arendelle. He is an assassin. We wouldn't work together, and besides I don't know him."

"That's not completely true. First, he isn't an assassin, he never really was. We offered him assassination contracts but he always refused them. He only killed people who murdered others, or were genuinely bad. Second, you do know him. You don't always have to talk to know people."

Idonis moves away from his station with a vial of liquid.

"Actions speak louder than any words. Anyone can say they're going to help you, but not everyone will go through with it. (Y/N) used to have a big mouth when he was younger, but he always tried to back it up as much as he could."

Elsa looks down at you. She smiles, slightly.

"You know more about (Y/N)'s character now than you would have if you simply talked to him during this time," Idonis continues.

Idonis gives her the vial.

"This will cure you. Drink."

Elsa opens her mouth for Idonis to pour the substance. She swallows then cringes at the taste. It was revolting. Idonis chuckles at this.

"So, am I cured?" Elsa asks, still trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Yes, though it will take a little time until the poison's effects wear off. Just sleep, my queen. I'll watch over you."

Elsa accepts this and tries to fall back asleep. She sees her hand is still intertwined with yours. She begins to think on what Idonis said. She was very adamant about not falling for a man she had just met. She pushed that onto Anna as well. But Idonis had a point. She thought back to Hans. When Anna told her about how she fell for him in one night, it was clear that Hans was all talk and no action.

But then there was the fact that he did do things to prove his love to Anna. Of course it was all a lie in the end, which made Elsa conflicted. Elsa couldn't decide whether you actually did care, or if this was just an act. You had no words to prove which one it could be, so she only had your actions to determine this.

Elsa decided to sleep on it, but what was she sleeping on? Was she actually falling for this man? This warrior? Her heart and her head were having a battle and she didn't know which one to side with. She fell asleep, her hand still with yours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff approached a nearby camp. Captain Durr was inside one of the tents, mapping out where the queen could be. Soldiers were either sleeping or on guard. The two make their way to the Captain.

"Princess Anna, what's wrong? Your face seems disturbed."

"We found the man you described! He is in Tocia city, which means Elsa has to be there too!"

The Captain looked at another soldier and nodded. The soldier ran out of the tent, mounted a horse and left the camp.

"We will gather our forces tonight and make our way there at dawn."

**So that was the chapter! Will Elsa fall for this man? Well... I did label it a Elsa x Reader so I suppose you already know the answer to that. There is just no way for me to trick you guys. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confidence leaves you on your own**

You had the Dragon Sword for a few weeks now, and felt amazing. It almost seemed like the sword augmented your abilities. It didn't, of course, but confidence isn't always a bad thing, and for you it just made you better. Even Cassandra kept mentioning you being extra happy all the time.

You were a full-fledged member of the member of the Dragon Clan now, which means there were missions to undertake. You, Cassandra, and Roy were usually the squad you took part in. Even as a true member of the clan, a master generally accompanied members on their missions.

Some things have changed in these few weeks. Not long after you were granted the sword, the Grand Master stepped down. He resigned to being the advisor to his successor, which ended up being your old Master. Everyone could see that coming from a mile away, as he was the best out of everyone.

Another thing threw you off. Nobody wanted to talk about the graduation course you went through. Everyone kept it a secret from you, which annoyed you. Not Roy, Cassandra, The Grand Master or the Master would tell you. Even Zander kept his mouth shut. You assumed something had to go right, as you received the sword afterwards.

You are sitting with the old Grand Master near a fire. It is early in the morning and the sun hasn't risen yet.

"You know, I am no longer the grand master. Why do you still call me that?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

You shrug. "I'm not sure. It's just what I know. You're the Grand Master and the Master is the Master. I don't want to change that."

"Change happens in life, (Y/N). You can't be stuck in the past forever."

You continue to look at the fire, captivated in its existence.

"I know."

The Grand Master takes another sip of his tea.

"So you have a mission today. Why aren't you resting?"

"Nightmares," you answer. "I keep having this weird dream about a dragon. He is chasing me and I can't beat him. I think he is trying to talk but it sounds like gibberish to me."

The Grand Master sighs. He knows what these dreams mean, and knew they would show up eventually. You look at him.

"Is this a side effect of the Dragon Sword?"

"No, it isn't," he says, shaking his head.

You let out a melodramatic sigh and fall on your back. The Grand Master chuckles.

"Why won't anyone tell me about graduation day? What happened?"

"Nothing happened that day."

You give a cross look at the Grand Master then walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find Roy. He should be in the study, like always."

You walk to the study to find Roy. The room is filled with books and scrolls. It puts most other book collections to shame. You came in here on occasion to research a specific town or someone's lineage, but preferred to train your mind in other ways.

Roy has been in here constantly for some time. Nobody knows why, as he thoroughly cleans up all traces of what he was doing. Nobody knew what books he was reading, or subject he was researching.

You walk in and find Roy hovering over a table. He is darting back and forth between different source materials. He almost looks like a mad man.

"Hey, Roy!" You call out.

Roy quickly gathers his papers into a pile then turns towards you. He seems very concerned, but also agitated.

"(Y/N)," he says, smiling weakly. "What are you doing here?"

You walk a little closer to him and start to observe the room.

"Looking for you. We have a mission today, remember?"

Roy shakes his head in order to bring himself back to the real world.

"Yes, of course. Our mission."

You raise your brow. "Are you okay? You've been off these past few weeks."

Roy brushes off your comment and collects his notes.

"I'll be out in a second. Go get Cassandra."

You give a slight bow before exiting the room.

"Roy is so silly sometimes," you mutter.

After waking Cassandra, you go for a jog to warm your body up for the day ahead. There have been reports of a rival clan causing trouble and blaming it on the Dragon Clan. Obviously your clan couldn't except this, and decided to send the three of you to meddle with their affairs. They were attempting to destroy a vital caravan making its way to Arendelle and blame it on the Dragon Clan.

You weren't overly joyed on going to Arendelle, as you always found the place to be cold. Even during the summer time it always had an odd aura of ice around it. But you weren't about to refuse the mission because of some cold air.

Cassandra secured her staff on her back then came out to see you. You were on the other side of the temple grounds, still jogging. The new Grand Master approaches her.

"Grand Master," she bows.

"Cassandra. Are you ready for your mission?"

"I believe so, yes."

You come up beside Cassandra.

"Hey Cass. Master," you bow.

"You are the only one who still calls me Master."

"I'm stubborn, what can I say?"

You leave them to continue your jog. The Master looks over and noticed Roy and Zander are having a discussion as they walk towards him. The Master is curious to why Zander is even awake at this time, as he has no missions today. Zander nods then runs off before they reach the Master.

"Grand Master," Roy bows, then turns to Cassandra. "Are you ready? We'll be leaving within the hour."

"I am ready, yes. I believe (Y/N) is just finishing his jog."

"Yes, I knew he was ready," Roy mentions, remembering your encounter not long ago.

You finish your jog then meet Roy and Cassandra at the front gate. You are in your black garbs with the Dragon Sword tied to your belt. Everyone is ready for the mission. You all set out and begin your journey to Arendelle. There was no need to waste energy at the moment, so you all simply walked along the trail out of the forest.

You were talking the entire walk, which kept everyone entertained. Roy didn't speak much during the walk, but you hardly noticed. Cassandra noticed, however and felt like something was off. Roy was never this quiet around you. Especially around you. She couldn't say anything, but she kept her eye open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days you reach Arendelle's land. You weren't in the city, but rather the wasteland that was outside it. The snow has taken hold of the land.

"It was warm at our temple… Why is it so cold here?" You complain.

Cassandra and Roy ignore you as they continue walking. Roy is supposed to meet a contact at an inn in Arendelle. The problem was that he would only meet with Roy, which means you and Cassandra couldn't come.

"Alright… I'm going to go to Arendelle alone. There is a cave that our clan uses at this location," he says, pulling out a map of the area. "It'll be dark soon, so make haste."

You and Cassandra nod and head out to this cave. Roy watches you both run off and lets out a sigh.

"So… is it just me or is Roy acting a little strange these days?" You bring up.

"Yes. I think a lot of people have noticed that too. He must have a lot on his mind. If's he's not researching than he's out on a mission."

You return your attention to where you are both running.

"I'm not looking forward to being a master."

"You have that special sword, don't you? That makes you somewhat of a favourite," Cassandra says. "Master's pet."

"What?" you melodramatically ask.

"Nothing," Cassandra giggles.

It doesn't take long for the two of you to reach the cave Roy was talking about. However, when you get there it is just the side of a mountain.

"So… Is there a secret password we have to say?"

Cassandra gives you a sarcastic look then starts feeling the wall. You decide to help by opening your mind to the surroundings.

You can hear the wind rushing through a thin crack outlining a way in. You know you're in the right place, so you just have to find the way in. You try to listen for some other point, but there is none. You have no idea how to open the wall. You walk up to the wall and start to caress it. You hear the boulder start shaking then slides up into the mountain to reveal a small cave to rest in.

"You never just felt the wall?" You say, nudging Cassandra.

"I did! I swear!" She defends.

You chuckle at her expense then walk into the small cove. You thought it would be larger. You even heard more to this cove. You focused once again but couldn't hear anything.

_How odd_

You sit down on one side of the cave and Cassandra on the other. You both wait a few minutes.

"So why are we so far away from each other?" She break the silence.

"I… don't know. In case Roy comes by, I suppose."

She shrugs in acceptance but seems disappointed. You snicker and make your way closer to her. She smiles as you take a seat beside her and put your arm around her.

"That better, Cass?"

She snuggles in closer. "Yes it is."

Your eyes start to feel heavy. You submit to them. You don't notice that the rock face never closed to conceal the two of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You start to open your eyes. You hear a loud noise coming from outside the cave. It sounded like horses or something of that manner. You slowly slip out of Cassandra's grasp and walk outside. You are greeted with a serpent shaped kunai that passes you. Your eyes shoot open and you become prepared.

You see Roy fighting eight of them at once, and he is losing.

"Cass, get up!" You yell as you pull out your sword.

Cassandra slowly wakes up and sees you rush out of the cave with your sword. She grabs her weapon and rushes after you.

You jump into the air then slice one of the opponents clean in half. Roy gives you a quick glance before being knocked onto his face. You sprint towards him and take position. It's seven on one. Cassandra is busy with a few others, so you're on your own.

Roy holds his wound and looks up at you.

"Get out of here… Tell the Grand Master it was all a trap."

"No way Roy, I'm here till the end. These guys have no idea who they're dealing with!" You smile, gripping your sword tightly.

"You cocky idiot…"

The seven serpent clan members all jump at you. You spin around and stick your sword out. You connect with all other their swords, throwing them off balance. You follow up and kill two of them, but the others back off before you get them. One pulls out a small orb and throws it at you.

"Explosive…" Roy weakly says.

You grab Roy and jump away. It explodes and sends you both flying away. You both land near a chasm that is filled with a fog. You land a few meters from it. Your face is covered in snow as you lift yourself onto your feet.

Even more members surround you. There is at least twenty of them. You smile.

"I'll drop you all, right here. Right now."

Roy cringes at your attitude. You have gotten cockier with age, but this is just annoying for him. You crack a smile before they start rushing at you. You dodge an attack then stab him. You block a few more slices then cut them down.

"Are you even trying?" You say, cutting down another one.

Cassandra rushes into your area and sees you. She sneaks up on one of them and hits him. The others split their focus and attack.

"Cass!" You yell, noticing she is being overwhelmed.

You enter a small struggle with another guy but are able to push him away.

You jump over a few clan members then cut down one of Cassandra's opponents.

"Get out of here!" You command.

Cassandra is about to argue but she sees a small orb roll between you both.

"Oh no…"

It explodes, sending you all flying away. Roy is caught in the shock wave and is sent over the chasm.

"No!" You yell.

You grab a kunai from your belt and throw it at his clothes. It locks his shirt against the cliff side, but he is almost completely over the edge.

You smile then before tumbling across the floor.

"You can't stop me! You can't even get one of us!" You taunt, picking yourself up and getting ready to fight.

There are only about twelve members left, and they are all determined to kill you. You run at them then jump, positioning your legs towards one of them. The one doesn't have time to react when you kick him straight in the stomach.

You stab him and use your strength to put him under you. Still in the air, you jump off the body and take your sword with you. You spin around in the air and slash your blade in a lighting quick figure eight motion around your body. Anyone who was close to you died quickly. You land then spin around to face who is left.

Seven remained. You could tell they were a little worried.

"Listen, how about you all just leave and nobody else has to die? That seems fair."

Two of them take this the wrong way and rush at you. You chuckle as you prepare. One slices vertically which you simply moved out of the way to dodge. The other attacked horizontally, which you ducked to dodge. Their swords got stuck together, which simply meant they were dead.

You straighten your hand then knock the both of them out. You pick them both up and toss then towards their friends.

"Just leave, I'm done."

They pick up their friends then scurried away. You chuckle and sheath your sword. You see Cassandra pick herself up and start walking towards you. She seems more or less unharmed.

You smile and look over to where Roy is.

"Roy, I am on a roll today. I beat them and saved your butt. You should've se-"

You stop when you reach the kunai where he is. All that is there is a small piece of fabric off of his clothes. You are absolutely shocked.

"No… no I saved you. I beat them and saved you."

You stare down at the chasm in which he fell. You pull out your sword and prepare yourself to go down there. Cassandra grabs your arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I saved him! I have to save him!"

Tears are forming around your eyes. Cassandra pulls you in and kisses you quickly before hugging you.

"I… I saved him Cass… I did good."

"Just be quiet (Y/N), it's okay."

You just won't accept your loss. You did everything so flawlessly and yet you failed to save your best friend. You were so confident that you saved him. You saved him.

Cassandra holds you close and continues to rub the back of your head. She can only imagine what you are feeling right now. She understands what makes this so hard on you. She isn't ready to give the report when you get back.

**I hope everyone is okay with the back and forth of this story. This whole thing was to try something new (back and forth + silent hero) so I hope both those things are doing well, even if the past version talks. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, Advice? Send me a message!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: It's always something with royalty**

The royal guards positioned themselves all of Tocia. They declared a city wide lock down in one night, and the people weren't happy about it. Captain Durr announced that Queen Elsa was kidnapped and being held in the city, which meant the lock down was mandatory. The residents of Tocia city submitted after hearing that the beloved queen was kidnapped.

Idonis attends this announcement, and knew that it wasn't going to be easy for you to escape the city now. He begins to walk back to his home after the announcement ends and he notices guards setting up postures of your face. You were officially a wanted man.

He sighed at the sad fact and continued on his way. A few guards stopped and asked him if he has seen you, which he politely said no to. He would never give you up to anyone. He made a promise. He starts to think back on the promise he made to his old friend.

"I need you to promise me, Idonis," The Master's voice echoed in his head. "You need to protect him. If anything ever happens you must be the one to keep him safe. The world needs a Drakon again."

"Of course," Idonis said aloud.

Idonis entered his home to find you and Elsa still sleeping, and still holding hands. Idonis smiled at the sight.

"A queen and an exile. Who would have guessed it?"

He started fiddling around with his potions. He had become much better at them over this past month. He's had a lot of spare time since leaving the Dragon Clan with you.

He looks to a cabinet that was locked tightly. He thought back to his young days. He quickly shut out those thoughts and looked to Elsa. He didn't feel right talking with her, as he aided in the killing of her grandfather. He would never tell her, of course, but the guilt still remains.

Elsa starts to fidget and eventually wakes up. Her eyes open to see your face. She smirks a little before lifting herself up. She feels infinitely better than she did the past day. She lifts herself out of the bed and onto her feet. She holds her stomach, indicating she is hungry.

"Glad to see you up and well," Idonis greeted.

"Thank you. I feel much better. I owe you a great debt."

Idonis chuckles. "You owe me nothing. I'm just doing my service to the queen and a favour to a friend."

Elsa looks at you, assuming that's who he's talking about.

"Does he usually sleep this long?"

"He… he has his days. I don't blame him. I don't think he's had a sound sleep in weeks."

Elsa pauses for a moment then sits back down on the bed.

"You may want to be careful. The royal guards have locked down the city in a search for you."

"Why should I be careful? They're my guards," Elsa questions.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Elsa hears the outer door close. She looks down and notices you are no longer there. She runs out the door and catches you before you jump out to the roof.

"What do you think you're doing?"

You look at her with a straight face.

"You aren't going out there! Not without me."

You raise your brow in curiosity.

"I'm healed now, which means I can follow you without a problem."

"I wouldn't argue with a queen, (Y/N)," Idonis chimes in.

She looks at you with a victory face and you sigh.

She gets on your back and you jump out of the hole and onto the roof. Idonis joins you moments later.

"I'll see you out of the city."

You nod and grip Elsa's legs tight, so she won't fall. In turn, she holds on to you tighter.

You both traverse across the rooftops without any problem. You were genuinely surprised that there was no guards watching the rooftops. Another thing that seemed odd was that Elsa didn't request to be taken to her guards and brought home. She seemed perfectly fine with you taking her back. You didn't mind it at all. You've grown quite fond on the ice queen.

You and Idonis jump right over the gates and onto the ground. It was away from the main gate, so there was virtually now guards around. You all walk to the edge of the forest before Idonis leaves.

"Come back after you drop Elsa off, I think we need to talk."

You nod at his request.

You let Elsa get off your back and the two of you start walking towards Arendelle.

"He's a nice, if cryptic, man."

You nod.

_He's like family._

"He reminds me of my sister's fiancé's grandfather. Except Idonis isn't a troll."

You give her a strange look.

"Yes, a troll. Kristoff's family are trolls."

_Hm… I wonder if Elsa even knows that Anna and Kristoff are in the city._

You continue to walk until something catches your ear. You start to look around for the source. You seem to be doing that a lot these days.

You are just able to see a Masked Man coming towards Elsa with his fist ready. It's the same guy who has been stalking you for days. You grab her and place yourself in front of the punch. It connects with your body and sends massive pain throughout your whole being. Your eyes widen at the pain the shut tightly. The punch sends you flying through the forest and smashing into the walls of the city.

The dust remains for a short time. You can see Elsa, however. She is protected by you, but unconscious from the shock. The dust clears and it reveals the two of you. There are two wings covering the two of you. It is covered in hard, yet beautiful scales. You lay Elsa on the ground then get on your own feet.

The wings retract into your shoulder blades. You grunt at the pain.

_What kind of person was that? Nobody has that kind of strength._

The Masked Man jumps down in front of you and pulls out his sword. You are still fatigued from the wings and need time. You pull out your own sword and prepare for battle.

Before it even starts the guards surround the two of you, including Captain Durr.

"You, the one closest to the queen! Surrender yourself and give us our queen!" The captain yells.

You quickly look at him then the real threat. You grip your sword tightly and rush at the Masked Man.

He meets your sword with his own and you both break off. The guards are fed up and decide to join the fray. You hiss at the action of them getting in the way and move. You dodge their swords and land outside of the circle that surrounded you. The guards ignore the masked man and turn all their attention to you.

_Oh fantastic!_

You block eight strikes for the guards, pushing or kicking them away after the fact. While protecting yourself from the guards, the masked man comes in for an attack. You barely dodge him. You block his attack then duck to avoid one of the guard's attacks. You kick the guard away then block a few other attacks.

The Masked Man goes in for a stab but you spin out of the way. A guard tries to catch you but ends up being stabbed by the Masked Man's jab.

_No!_

You slash the Masked Man's back then throws him away. You grab the injured guard and jump away from the conflict. The Masked Man grabs your foot and throws you into the same building Elsa is. You crash against it and the dead guard crushes you against the stone. You grunt in pain.

You push him off you and slowly get up. You see Elsa laying to the right of you. The guards storm you from the front, and the Masked Man from the air. You roll to the side and grab Elsa. You start running but feel something pierce through your stomach. It's small blade, but there seems to be more to it. The blade opens up and locks itself onto your stomach. You are pulled back towards everyone. You drop Elsa as you are pulled back.

You use your sword to cut the chain and roll across the ground. You pull the blade out from your chest and look to see your opponents. The guards all come in and stab you in different areas. You cough up blood, but barely feel any pain.

_Damn it… I don't want to do this right now, I'm too weak. But I guess I don't have a choice._

You release a wave of power that sends everyone flying back. Scales surround your entire body and heal the stab wounds around you. They quickly disappear after the healing was completed. You drop to the floor after it finished. You've got nothing left, your body is done.

Before your eyes close you see the Masked Man standing on a vantage point far away from you. How he got there is anyone's guess

_He's taunting me…_

The guards take position around you but stay somewhat back.

"What the hell was that?" One soldier yells.

"He is falling, stand your ground!"

You fade out.

The guards take your body and take it away. Idonis is standing on a building nearby, watching the entire thing.

"(Y/N)… You know using the powers drains you, but I understand why," he huffs. "Looks like you're making me get back in the action, and I'm partly glad about that."

He makes his way towards his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards finally reach Arendelle. You are handcuffed and in a cage being towed by a horse. Elsa is in a carriage with Anna and Kristoff. You are both still unconscious. Anna and Kristoff are worried about what you have done to Elsa, but at the same time they are a little conflicted about what has happened. But overall they just hope that Elsa is okay.

The guards beat your body up while you were unconscious. They wanted revenge for their dead friend. They seemed to completely ignore the fact that there was another man there. The horses and carriages enter the castle courtyard and begin to transport everyone around.

Anna and Kristoff carried Elsa to her room before meeting with the council. Captain Durr and the guards brought you into their highest security cell. They were preparing a public execution for you.

Kristoff lays Elsa on the bed while Anna pulls up a chair.

"She's not hurt, is she?" Anna whimpers.

"No, not from what I can tell."

"Kristoff, could you…"

"Yeah," he agreed, leaving the room.

Anna takes off Elsa's clothes so she can see if she is hurt. After leaving Elsa in her undergarments Anna starts checking her. She puts her under the blankets afterwards.

"Kristoff, come in."

Kristoff walked in, awaiting the verdict.

"She is fine. Wonderful, in fact. She looks perfectly healthy."

"So…" Kristoff crosses his arms. "He didn't do anything to her?"

Anna shakes her head. Kristoff notices Anna's expression towards you has changed a little.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"Nothing," she responded, less than whole heartedly.

Kristoff wasn't buying it one bit, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"I'll go get our doctor to make sure," Kristoff said, dismissing himself.

Anna didn't respond, as she was lost in thought.

"Not one scratch…" she mumbles, "Why did he take you?"

Anna kept thinking and watching her sleeping sister. She wanted her to wake up so she could squeeze her tightly and tell her everything is better now. She wants her sister to dismiss the worry and say she is alright, like she always does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis is sitting on a bench in Arendelle. He contemplates ways to break you out. But he is also contemplating what to do after the fact. On his way here he saw Dragon Clan members on route to Arendelle. He saw the Masked Man taking position in the forest. They were ready to kill you whether you escaped or not. Idonis knew that they wanted to kill you themselves, and would not let anyone else get the satisfaction.

While he remained in his seat he saw some Dragon Clan members walking around Arendelle. Idonis knew he has to act fast, or you're as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor arrived to take care of Elsa, and asked Anna to leave. Anna accepted this, as she still needed to attend a council meeting to decide what will happen. She didn't know that the guards were already preparing for your execution. Both Anna and Kristoff entered the council meeting and took a seat. The council members were already debating what to do. Captain Durr was there as well, along with some of the guards who were there during your capture.

"Why are we even debating this? Kidnapping royalty is one of the highest offences one can possibly commit," Captain Durr yells.

"But a public execution seems a bit much, Captain," Henry retorts.

The door is heard to open as Elsa walks in, along with her doctor.

"What did I just hear about a public execution?" She queries.

Everyone stays silent as Elsa approaches her sister. The two hug, then break off and sit in their respective seats. Elsa enters her regal posture and allows the captain to continue.

"My queen, this man kidnapped you. That demands a high level of punishment."

"A public execution is not what we do, Captain. Second, he kidnapped me to save me."

Everyone could feel the room go dead. Everyone was confused about Elsa's statement.

"Beg pardon, my queen," Captain Durr asks.

"I was poisoned during a scuffle between (Y/N) and a man in a mask. He-"

"So you've learned his name?" Captain Durr asks suspiciously.

"Y-yes. What does that matter Captain?"

"How much did you learn about this man?"

Elsa was taken back by the accusation.

"How do we know he didn't poison you, and is going to take control of Arendelle through you?"

"Mind your place, Captain," Elsa hisses.

"You have been gone for almost a week, my queen. We know what can happen in a short amount of time," Captain Durr says, dragging his eyes towards Anna.

"Hey, watch it Captain!" Kristoff snarls.

Anna grabbed his shoulder and lowered him to his seat. Kristoff didn't move his eyes from the Captain.

"I don't think we should kill him," Anna suggests.

"What makes you think this, Princess Anna?" Captain Durr asks.

"Well, he saved Kristoff and I from a man in a mask when we found him by Tocia. He could have killed us but he didn't. Also, he seemed nice when I met him in town."

"When did you meet him in town?" The Captain asks.

"Before my sister, er, the queen was kidnapped. We shared some chocolate. Kristoff can agree that he didn't seem dangerous at all."

Kristoff nods his head.

"Besides," Anna continues. "He has this look in his eye. A look of-"

"Pain," both Anna and Elsa say in unison. "Pain, yet a gentle nature."

The sisters look at each other for a moment then giggle. Captain Durr is not happy with this.

"I was afraid this would happen. He has poisoned all of you into his way of thinking. You can't be trusted."

"What are you saying?" Henry chimes in.

"I am invoking my right as Captain of the Guard to remove Elsa from her position as queen until she is cured."

The room is taken back by this. Elsa simply becomes slightly angry.

"I beg your pardon Captain. This is treason!"

The Captain turns to Elsa's doctor. "Was there any sign of toxin in her body?"

The doctor sighs, "There was signs of an abnormal substance in her body. What it is… I would need time."

"Then it's settled. Guards, take Queen Elsa and Princess Anna into custody."

Elsa wants to summon her ice and keep her guards away, but that isn't who she is. The room is becoming cold however. Elsa is barely keeping herself together. Anna, Kristoff, and even Henry notice this. The guards take Anna and Elsa away, however they don't forcibly move them around.

Kristoff is in awe at what is happening. He can't believe this. The Captain walks over to him.

"I assume you will be on your best behavior Mr. Bjorgman, else you end up like your friends."

The Captain takes his troops and begins to leave the room.

"The execution will be tomorrow morning. I pray nobody misses it."

**So... yeah. That's the chapter. I don't really have much to say, honestly. Well, thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Trusting No Words**

**So, did you all think I actually didn't have a reason why the Captain could kick Elsa off the throne? Don't worry guys, I think about these things. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

Kristoff is sitting at a booth at Arendelle's most popular place to have a drink. Kristoff has a large mug in his hand, and two others off to the side of him. He is trying to figure out what to do and muster up the courage to do it. Right now he has one idea, but isn't sure whether it's the right one.

"Anna and Elsa seemed to trust him. Trust him," Kristoff snickers. "That might be a bit far. We never really heard Elsa's side of the story. What gives that captain the right to de-throne Elsa? That shouldn't happen."

Kristoff finishes his mug and slams it on the bar. The server brings him another round.

"I assume this will be on the castle's tab?" The server asks.

Kristoff nods his head and grabs the mug.

"But that man, he could help. Maybe he doesn't even want to help. But… Elsa said she was poisoned. Does that mean he tried to save her? I don't know…"

Kristoff takes another swig of his mug.

"Screw it. It can't get worse," Kristoff sets down his mug and is on a course to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Durr has finished his report and gives it to a messenger.

"Send this out to all the kingdoms to alert them that I have used the Tocia act. I will present the evidence when they reach Arendelle."

The messenger nods then follows his orders. Captain Durr leans back into his chair. He doesn't want to lock up the queen and princess but he is sworn to protect Arendelle. In his mind, this is the best course of action.

He looks out his window to see Kristoff entering the castle.

"I hope you aren't planning on freeing your friends. My guards can stop an ice harvester with little problem at all. Look at what we did to this assassin."

"That was us, actually," a voice says.

Captain Durr pulls out his sword and faces the source of the voice. Three men are standing across the Captain's desk. They all have a mask on, but one looks familiar to the Captain.

"You. You were there when we found (Y/N)."

The Masked Man stays silent.

"My name is Zander. I am here to reclaim what is ours," the one in the middle states.

"That man is a prisoner of Arendelle. He has committed-"

"He is an exile of the Dragon Clan and is wanted across the world. We are requesting him nicely. Please don't make us force you," Zander advises.

The Captain stays silent for a moment before waving his hand for them to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff waited for the change in guards before attempting his rescue. He always knew that the guards left before their replacements showed up. He watches the guards pass him then makes his way to your cell. He uses the keys – which he grabbed from the key holder – to open your cell. He went through three different keys before he was able to unlock your cell.

You open your eyes to see Kristoff. You knew he was coming, as his walk was very different from the guards. You looked at him, wondering if he came here to kill you.

"Listen," he says, fondling with the dozen shackles that hold you. "I don't necessarily trust you, but you seem to have more sense than the guards. They locked Anna and Elsa up and I need you to help me rescue them. Will you help me?"

You nod your head, then noticed someone behind Kristoff. You smile.

"I doubt you can cut those chains," Idonis points out.

Kristoff spins around and assumes a defensive stance.

"Relax, I'm here to help our friend here. It seems he's already chosen to help you, which means I'll be helping too."

Kristoff looks down to Idonis' weapon. It's a sickle attached to a weighted chain.

"It's referred to as a Kusarigama," Idonis comments, seeing Kristoff is staring at it.

Idonis pulls out your Dragon Sword, which he had attached to his back.

"May I?" He asks before using it.

You nod. Idonis pulls out the sword and cuts all the chains like butter. He sheathes it then hands it to you.

You smile and grab it. You attach it to your belt and begin to walk out the door. Idonis and Kristoff follow you. The three of you are able to make it out of the dungeons and to the fjord easily. There was no guards in your way, which was suspicious.

"Ok, so how are we getting Anna and Elsa?" Kristoff asks.

"(Y/N) going to get them."

You look at him with a confused face.

"Look, there is one thing I have to tell you. The Dragon Clan is here. In Arendelle. They have people all over the place, and even in the castle," Idonis moves into your ear. "Zander is here."

Your muscles tense up. Idonis can see that this has agitated you. Idonis backs off then walks closer to Kristoff.

"We're going to the clan's cave. It's been cleared out for a long time now, and will work for a safe zone. You go get Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

You nod and start running towards the castle.

Idonis and Kristoff start walking away from Arendelle.

"I still don't get it. How did this happen?"

"That depends on what you're talking about," Idonis responds.

"I was talking about Arendelle. How did that captain take control of Arendelle?"

Idonis thinks for a moment.

"Likely with the Tocia act."

"What's the Tocia act? Tocia is far from Arendelle."

Idonis huffs, "The Duke of Tocia was once poisoned by a witch. The poison allowed the witch to influence what the Duke thought. Tocia started become a hell hole. The witch was planning to make it a place for her to rule. However the witch was killed before anything serious happened."

"They caught the witch?"

"No," Idonis pauses. "I like Tocia city. I didn't want it to be ruined."

Kristoff understands what he means by that.

"Anyhow, after that the kingdoms created what is known as the Tocia act. If anyone suspects the leader of a city – which could be Duke, King, or Queen – to be influenced by an outside party through some sort of poison or sorcery then they can go to the Captain of the Guard, present the evidence. If the Captain of the Guard believes that there is enough reason to believe this, then they will remove the influenced from their position until they are cured."

"And since Durr had enough evidence…" Kristoff starts.

"Yes, and that is my fault. The substance running through Elsa's blood right now is a cure for the poison she was inflicted with. Since a doctor confirmed there was something in her body, the Captain had enough to use the Tocia act. His reasoning, however, is pure paranoia. He is lucky Elsa didn't hurt anyone."

"We're… you there?"

Idonis chuckles, "I had to find the Dragon Sword. Besides, I wanted to see what the council decided to do with him. If they decided not to kill (Y/N) then I would have left it alone. But the fact the Dragon Clan is here, and that he was going to be executed makes my presence necessary."

Kristoff stares at the snow he is walking through.

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Not true. But we can worry about that later. Right now we need to get to a safe zone. Come with me, I know how to slip through the Dragon Clan's line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You climb the castle wall to reach the same window you entered the first time you snuck into the castle. You knew the exact way to Elsa's room, and she would no doubt lead you to Anna. Since your body wasn't as injured as last time, sneaking was a breeze for you. You were one with the shadows, slipping between them like a snake in grass. Nobody knew you were there.

You reach Elsa's room, which is protected by three guards. Three more guards are protecting another door close to Elsa's. You remember a servant talking to Anna the last time you were here. Anna was in that room, which means that is likely her residence.

_At least they aren't too far away._

You sneak along the ceiling to take position over the three guards protecting Elsa's door. You breathe in before letting go. You land on top of the guard in the middle, then quickly extend your arm and leg to hit both of the guards. They smack against the wall. You follow up by giving a quick shot to exposed pressure points by their neck.

The other three guards barely realize what's happening before you are upon them. You punch the closest one in the face, then kick another. You rest your leg on his shoulder then use your strength to forcefully send him to the ground. You finish a quick 3 hit combo on the last guard to finish them off.

You breathe out and smile. You always love seeing if you can hold your breath during a sneak attack. You walk up to Elsa's door and unlock it. You open it only to have Elsa try and hit you with a stool. You catch the stool with one hand and give her a smile.

"(Y/N)! I'm so sorry!"

She drops the chair and gives you a hug. You are a little confused by this but simply accept it and hug her back. Elsa realizes what she is doing and quickly backs off, blushing.

"I'm sorry. That was very… I shouldn't have done that."

You shrug and gesture for her to follow you. She does, but continues to blush. As you leave the room Elsa sees all the guards on the floor. She can hear their moans and their breathing.

"You didn't kill them?"

You don't respond at all. You open Anna's door to see her on the bed crying. Elsa passes by you and runs to her sister.

"Anna!"

Anna lifts her head off of her bed to see her sister running towards her, preparing for a hug. Anna jumps out of the bed and hugs her sister.

"Elsa! You're okay! How did you get-"

Anna sees you standing at the door, watching for any guards that may come by.

"He is a good person, isn't he?" Anna asks.

"He is. I believe it," Elsa responds.

The two follow you to Elsa's room. You stand at the same window that you did last time. You look to the girls and smile.

"Are you insane?" Anna blurts out.

You quickly grab both girls and jump out the window. Before you reach the window you take out a kunai with a rope attached and secure it on the window. You are happy that you decided to snatch a rope from Idonis' place without anyone noticing.

"WHY?" the two royal members scream as they fall.

You take the other side of the rope and string it to another kunai. You throw it close to where it was last time. The kunai pierces a tree, securing the rope. You do the exact same thing you did last time, but with two screaming girls this time. Before reach the bottom you let go and throw the two in the air, one higher than the other. You land perfectly then catch Anna first. You set her down quickly and jump in the air to catch Elsa. You do a front flip when you catch Elsa and land nicely.

Anna is impressed with your stunt. It is obvious by the look on your face. Elsa is impressed too. You sit her down and she smiles at you, still blushing.

_Her face is red a lot lately. Maybe she has a cold or something? Can she even get a cold?_

Anna easily notices the red on her sister's pale skin. Anna's grin goes across her entire face, and she knows exactly what she has to talk to her sister about.

You nod at Elsa, then Anna, before beginning your journey to the hideout. You remember this hideout. It's where Roy died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Durr, Zander, the Masked Man, and one other walk through the halls of Arendelle's castle. Captain Durr is a little on edge about these men in his beloved Arendelle. But they are not threatening his queen or his city, so he prays they will just leave after they get what they want.

They reach the cell in which you are being held. Captain Durr notices that there are no guards around, and the door isn't locked. He bursts through the door to find nothing there. You were gone. His face runs with anger. Zander walks in behind him and sees the broken chains.

"It seems you've lost him, Captain."

Before Captain Durr can call out for a guard one rushes to his side, politely passing by the two mysterious men.

"Captain! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are gone, sir! We cannot find the Princess' fiancée either."

Captain Durr clenches his fist and slams it into the wall.

"We're going on another search solider. There is no way they can escape us this time."

The soldier runs off to alert the others. Zander chuckles at the current situation.

"It seems you need help locating your royalty, Captain."

Captain Durr growls at the statement.

"We have people around. We'll get them, no need to worry your troops. You can come with us to secure your people."

Captain Durr thinks for a moment before accepting this offer.

"Very well. We leave now."

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: History Lesson**

The three of you walked through Arendelle's terrain. You lead the way, but kept your ear out for anything coming from all directions. Since you were doing this, you can't help but eavesdrop on Anna and Elsa's conversation. You really wish you hadn't, as it was mostly about you.

"So what do you think of our silent friend here? He's pretty good looking," Anna whispers.

"Anna!" Elsa loudly whispers, blushing.

"You're blushing again!"

"I'm not. It's the cold," Elsa mentally smacked herself for saying that.

"You tried to make an excuse! You have a crush on him! What have you two done since he whisked you away?"

"Anna!"

You turned around to save Elsa from any further embarrassment. You flick your head towards a direction before continuing. Both girls stay silent until you turn away.

"How romantic, a rogue sweeping a queen off her feet. Literally," Anna giggles.

"Must you be like this? It's bad enough you've been introducing me to potential husbands, but this is just a little too crazy."

"A little too perfect, if you ask me. Did you see those moves? And the way he looks at you."

You don't notice, but you blush when you hear her say that.

"He doesn't look at me like that! He just looks at me like normal people look at each other," Elsa defends.

"Uh huh, I don't think so. That's the same way Kristoff looks at me."

Before they can continue you reach your destination. You walk up to the rock and graze your hand on it. The wall repeats what it does and reveals a pathway for you. The path extends for a while, leading to a door. You allow the girls to go ahead of you, just in case someone attacks from behind.

The two girls walk through the wall and admire the architecture of the place. The walls have been beautifully carved and constructed. It was a marvel. Elsa took much interest in it. She stopped moving at one point to see a carving. It was a Dragon with a human on the inside. The human-dragon met with a woman, and had a child. From Elsa's perspective, it seems like the woman died from the birth.

She didn't know what to think of this. From what she gathered a dragon turned into a human and mated with a woman. That's all this wall has said to her. She moves slowly to the next wall to continue the story. You are still looking towards the exit to the cave, causing you to bump into Elsa.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa apologizes.

You smile and wave your hand, signifying that it wasn't a problem. The three of you reach an ancient looking door. You push it open to reveal Idonis and Kristoff having a small lesson. Kristoff was holding nunchucks, and he wasn't doing too well with them. He was swinging them in a pattern around his upper body. You could tell his form wasn't perfect, but he was doing fine for the type of exercise he was doing.

Anna rushes towards Kristoff. "Kristoff!"

Kristoff sees Anna and drops the nunchucks. Idonis catches them before they hit the ground. Kristoff and Anna embrace. Elsa smiles at their reunion and looks to you. You are smiling as well. They are cute together.

"Have you ever had someone there for you? Like those two, I mean," Elsa asks.

You look at her and your face drops a little bit. Your smile remains, but Elsa can notice your eyes showing a greater pain than normal.

_Cass… _

"Fo-forget I asked," Elsa quickly retracted.

You smile and walk beside her, you place your finger on her chest.

"Have… I?"

You nod.

"No. Not in the past, anyway."

You raise your brow.

"It's nothing. Nevermind."

You chuckle then look back to Kristoff and Anna. They stop hugging but keep each other close.

"Thank you so much! I really have no way to show how much I appreciate this," Kristoff thanked.

You bow with your head. Kristoff does the same and Anna giggles.

Idonis clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"So, what are your thoughts now? We can't stay here forever."

Elsa contemplates for a moment, "Well, Captain Durr believes Anna and I are under your 'control', so this will not look good for us."

"But if you stay with us then it won't change his opinion," Idonis adds.

"So we're stuck?" Anna says.

You let out a breath then start walking towards another tunnel. Everyone notices your departure. Elsa is about to follow but Idonis stops her. When you leave the room Idonis speaks.

"I'll talk with him, you three decide what to do. Nobody can find us here, so you'll be safe."

Idonis walks towards the same tunnel as you did.

"If I'm not back before this hourglass fills," he says, flipping an hourglass with sand inside. "Then come get us."

Elsa nods and resumes her thinking. Anna and Kristoff shuffle their way towards Elsa to put in their thoughts.

"Elsa, can you answer my question now?" Anna asks.

"What?"

"Do you like our silent friend?"

"My goodness Anna!" Elsa responds.

"What's this now?" Kristoff asks.

"Elsa has a crush on (Y/N)!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You are walking through the familiar caverns of this place. You've learned every route to possibly take in this place. It's basically your home, and you felt comfortable here. It's been awhile since you were here, however. You graze your hand across the wall as you walk, taking in the memories of this place.

Some words swirling around in your head. There was no stop to them.

"Have you ever had someone there for you?"

You can't get rid of those words. It's worse since Elsa's voice continues to say them. That means you can't get Elsa out of your head. Your thoughts change from the words to Elsa herself. Her hair, her face, her lips. You shake your head.

_There is no way I am falling for this girl. Not a chance. Is there? Does she even care about me?_

You curse your mind for having the capacity to think. It's as much of a curse as it is a blessing. You continue to fight yourself on the subject of Elsa until you reach another door. You let out a breath before opening it. A cold gust hits you, as well as some snow. You push through the door and close it behind you. You survey the area and smile.

It's an open field, almost like a perfect circle. It's covered in snow and some jagged rocks. You are standing at the peak of this mountain. You walk to the middle and let out another breath. You feel completely at peace here, and decide to let loose a little bit. You cringe a bit as you let out some power. Your skin begins to be flooded with scales, you feel two wings grow from your shoulder blades. Your teeth become slightly ridged and sharp. You embrace the powers of a Drakon.

"(Y/N)!" Idonis call out.

You turn to face him, but remain in this form. Your dragon-like eyes meet with his, yet he stands his ground.

"You're looking better than before."

You shrug.

"I am still wondering why your Drakon powers took so much out of you earlier. You used to be able to hold it for quite some time. The Master was so proud of you."

Even in your powered up state Idonis could see your sadness at the mention of your old Master.

Your wings start to move and you hover in the air. You zoom right up in the air and preform a couple aerial stunts.

_I wish I knew why I was so impaired earlier. I should have been able to escape with little trouble. Wait!_

You remember the one attack the Masked Man did get on you. It pierced through your body. Could it have been poisoned? No… That's not possible. Poison doesn't affect you, not like it used to. Your Drakon blood made it impossible that you could be poisoned.

Idonis watches as you fly through the air. You are elegant and graceful as you fly. It's like an eagle soaring through the air. It's possible that you are flying similar to a dragon, but Idonis has never seen a dragon fly. You stop in the air and land near Idonis. Your scales disappear and the wings retract. You show a small sign of discomfort when they retract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two years since Roy died and you've been different. You've become more serious, but Cassandra still sees some of your childish actions and nature. She always seems to be able to draw that out in you. She has addressed this issue with you, but you never realize you are so serious. You never meant to be, and she knows that.

His death really opened your eyes to your cocky ways. You've adopted a tone very similar to your Master. It made sense to you, as he was always your fatherly figure. You still like to crack a joke or two every once in a while but you aren't the same as before. You've been training constantly, but also looking in to what Roy was researching before he died. From what you can tell, he was looking at the dragons and how they interacted with humans.

You didn't understand why he was interested in dragons. To your knowledge, dragons have been gone for centuries. Perhaps he found – or what trying to find – a dragon. But there was no purpose that you could see. You kept researching this topic to find out anything you could, and finish what your friend started.

You are balancing yourself on one toe. You feel the breeze flow past you. It feels nice when balanced with the blazing sun. You are only wearing trousers and a pair of wraps around your hands. Your feet and upper body are completely revealed. You take in a breath and exhale. Peace and tranquility are within your grasp.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?" Cassandra yells.

You open your eyes and locate her. She is on the roof, but not as high up as you.

"I am observing," you respond.

"How so?"

"I know where everyone one in the village is. I know all the animals that are scurrying around and will know if anyone comes close."

Cassandra giggles and jumps up to the floor where the pole is stationed. She grabs the pole and leans away from it, using it as a support. This wiggles the pole a little but not enough to take away your balance.

"Cass, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying my time as master."

You widen your eyes and look down at her.

"What? When did you become a master?"

"Yesterday. You were away in Tocia."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back!" You ask

"It's okay, you're here to congratulate me now," she smiles.

You hop down beside her and move in close. She embraces you.

"Does that mean I have to refer to you as 'master' now?"

Cassandra giggles. "Yes you do!"

You smile and look out to the mountains. Cassandra watches you.

"Why haven't you become a master yet? Idonis says that the Grand Master has offered it to you."

You stay silent for a moment.

"I don't think I deserve to be a master just yet. One day, but not today."

Cassandra rolls her eyes at you. "Always cryptic, aren't you?

"I try."

You notice the Master walk out from the armory and wave to you. You know this means he is calling for you.

"I have to go, I'll see you later Cass."

You kiss her before jumping from the three story building and landing at the ground. You brush your pants to clean the dirt and head to the Master. He is observing Cassandra as she watches you.

"What do you need, Master?"

"You still call me master, even after all this time?"

You chuckle and look at Cassandra. She looks beautiful.

"You know, most Grand Masters would end your relationship," he states.

"But I don't think you're 'most grand masters,'" you retort.

He chuckles, "That's true. Anyway, I need to discuss something with you."

He leads you to his quarters and takes a seat. Master Idonis is standing in the room with the two of you. He is remaining in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment. Idonis was always one of the best masters in the clan, but hardly anyone ever saw him in action. He was rumored to have a hidden weapon that nobody knew about. The katana he used wasn't his real weapon. It wasn't the one bound to him by oath and blood.

He gives a small nod to you as you pass him. You have his respect, somehow. The Master gestures you to sit, and you do. He kneels on his pillow and takes in a breath.

"I never really liked this layout. I was never one to sit on a fluffed pillow and give out wisdom. I much preferred being on the field, fighting."

"Master?" You query.

"Just thinking aloud, (Y/N). I do have a reason for you to be here. I need you to listen to me and trust in me completely."

You are curious and somewhat cautious.

"To what degree, Master?"

"We're going on a small trip. We need to reach the lands of Arendelle."

You have no reason to argue.

"Prepare yourself and meet me at the gate. We're leaving today," he tells you.

You stand up, bow, and leave the room.

Idonis watches you leave the room and turns back to the Master.

"You're telling him about his origin?" Idonis asks.

"That I am. He needs to know, or it will consume him."

The Master pulls out a small necklace from under his garbs. It is a glowing crystal.

"The Dragon's Tear is what will make him strong. It can unleash his true power, but he must learn to handle the power before I give him this."

The Master stands up and walks towards Idonis. He places his hand on Idonis' shoulder and smiles.

"I need you to promise me, Idonis. You need to protect him. If anything ever happens you must be the one to keep him safe. The world needs a Drakon."

"Of course, but why not you protect him?"

The Master chuckles and walks out of the room. Idonis is left questioning what his friend is saying.

You stand at the gates, waiting for the Master. He arrives in no time and you begin your journey to Arendelle. He remains silent the whole time, and you do as well. You start talking through actions and movements. You are using your senses to decipher what he says, and to say things. You question why you must go to Arendelle. He tells you that it will all make sense later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis was left as the acting Grand Master, as he usually was when the Master decided to leave. The acting Grand Master could be used on many different occasions, but only when the true Grand Master was not there to convey a message, or lead the men. Idonis was a choice for Grand Master, but he passed it up for the Master.

Idonis walks around the temple grounds and notices Zander arriving from the jungle. He walks over to Zander.

"Where were you, Zander? You didn't have a mission."

"I had important business. I hope you understand."

Zander quickly rushes to the armory. Idonis is ready to pursue but is stopped by Cassandra.

"You notice now too?" Cassandra asks.

"Zander has been away on multiple occasions with no reason. I'll get someone to watch him."

"I'll do it," Cassandra volunteers. "He never could find me when I hid."

Idonis nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the two of you to reach Arendelle's lands. The Master wanted to move quickly, and you had no problem with that. You pass by a mountain and see a grand castle of ice appear. You are confused, and start to listen. You can hear a voice singing.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

You enjoyed her voice, but had no reason to pursue it. Maybe if the Master wasn't there you would follow it, but not now. You continue listening to the woman singing until she ends it.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

You chuckle. _Good for you._

With those words you realize something. It's winter. But, it shouldn't be winter. This phenomenon was no doubt something that should be investigated. You are about to say something but the Master cuts you off.

"We're here."

You recognize this place. It's the same place Roy was killed. The Master can sense your discomfort. He opens up the wall and you both walk into the small space.

"So, what do we do now? There's nothing here."

The Master ignores you and takes out his katana. He grabs your arm and quickly slice it lightly, drawing blood.

"Hey!" You yell, getting into a fighting position.

The Master uses the blood on his blade. He lets it flow down one of the walls and it begins to glow. You are amazed at this. You've never seen something like this. The wall opens up to reveal a corridor.

"Come, you need a history lesson."

You both walk through the halls. The Master starts talking about what the carvings mean.

"This," he says, pointing at a carving of a dragon in human form. "Is what the dragons used to do. They would take human form and mate with other humans. From this, it was possible for a half-breed to be born. They called these half-breeds, Drakons."

You are confused at why he is telling you this, but you are interested in the topic.

"These Drakons were sometimes not seen until generations after the initial birth, or it could have been right after. They were legendary warriors, and they founded the Dragon Clan. Their signature weapon was the Dragon Sword."

You look at your sword and back at him.

"You, (Y/N), are one of these warriors. You have the dragon blood flowing through your veins. We saw this during your fight with me two years ago. You unleashed the powers of a Drakon."

You stay silent. You have no idea what to say.

"This was a meeting ground for the Drakon. A place where they could train, and become all they could be. I will train you, and you will learn the powers of a Drakon."

"This is… different. It almost sounds insane," you say.

"How do you think you have so much strength, speed, endurance, and resistance? You've trained hard, yes, but you had something pushing you to pass everyone else. You were with the graduates at such a young age. You fought me. You've been seen as a prodigy."

"I'm just a man!" You yell.

"No, you are more than that. The world needs you, (Y/N). Drakons were peacekeepers and powerful kings. You don't have to be a king, or a peacekeeper, but your existence shows that the old ways are not lost! You can bring a balance."

You wait for a moment. You wonder why your Master wants this now. You want to say no and leave, but you want to see this power for yourself. Maybe with this, you can protect everyone. You won't lose anyone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Master was always so proud of your progress. You grew to be a fine man and a true warrior," Idonis told you.

You look over to him with a melancholy look.

"He saw you as his son, and I think you saw him like a father."

A single tear drops down your cheek. It feels cold with the winter air blowing past you.

"I suppose you need a moment?"

You shake your head and walk with back to the others.

_I will fulfill your wish, Master. I will bring peace to this world._

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy lately. I'll try to post more often, but that depends on what happens. Anyway, someone told me that a infamous writer has stopped writing. Marek Cab Pict has deleted his stories. He had the best stories (in my opinion) and they got me into the whole fanfiction thing. I remember he always said to sit down and write your own story, and he was right! If you guys have ideas for stories, you should write one! **

**Question? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Dragon's Tear**

"Elsa… you have a crush on the assassin?" Kristoff asks.

"He's not an assassin."

"Oh, she's defending him," Anna giggles.

"I'm not defending him! I'm simply correcting false information."

"So, being on the road for so long you two must have spent the night together," Kristoff chuckles.

Elsa goes beat red.

"Spent the night together? That is not the word I would use. We were in close proximity a lot-"

"Which is why you have a crush on him!" Anna interrupts.

"I do not, Anna!"

"Do you think he's cute?" Kristoff asks.

"Well I… I mean he is attractive and is quite strong but that doesn't matter."

"That's step one!" Anna giggles.

"Anna! There is more to a relationship than just appearance. You need to spend time together."

"Which you have," Anna points out.

"And understand each other," Elsa continues.

"Which you probably do," Kristoff adds.

"And finally have actions to prove you… You know what just shut up you two!" Elsa raises her voice.

"You're getting all flustered Elsa!" Anna laughs.

Elsa covers her face to hide her blushing face. You and Idonis appear from the stairwell. Anna and Kristoff giggle as you walk towards them and stand next to Elsa. Elsa purposely moves away from you, leaving you confused. Your eyes glance over at Anna, who is giving you a "don't worry about it" face. You shrug and get down to business.

"We're going to have you three stay here with me for the next few days," Idonis states.

"What about (Y/N)?" Elsa asks.

"He's got some business to take care of."

"He can't go out on his own! From what you told us, my guard and your old clan are looking for him! He can't be alone!" Elsa argues.

Idonis takes a breath and contemplates what she said.

"It's dangerous for any of you to be out there, and at least one of us has to be here to protect you."

"Then what if Elsa goes with (Y/N)? She can handle herself, and with him there should be no problem. Besides, Durr wouldn't kill Elsa," Anna compromises.

Both Elsa and Kristoff pick up on the fact that she's trying to get you and Elsa together, but nobody can deny that the plan makes sense. You shake your head, indicating that you can go without aid. Elsa sees this and sighs.

"I'll go with him. He needs another person."

You look over to Elsa with a questioning face. She looks at you and smiles. You're confused, but decide to brush it off.

You wave at Elsa to follow you. She nods and walks with you towards the exit. Anna has a huge grin on her face. She nudges Kristoff, who cracks a smirk of his own. He may not agree with Anna's train of thought, but he did see Elsa's face change when you entered the room. Kristoff has got to know Elsa during the time he spent at the castle, and she has never reacted to someone like she did with you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Tocia city wasn't bad at all. You and Elsa kept someone of a conversation going. You responded the best you could without talking, and Elsa talked about herself. She told you about eternal winter she brought upon Arendelle two years ago. She told you all about how she feared her powers and ended up running away. She created this grand castle of ice and made up a song while doing it.

You remember two years ago passing through a frozen Arendelle and hearing someone singing. There was an ice castle too. You remember it being one of the most beautiful voices you've ever heard. You look over at Elsa and smile. She's a little confused, and tries to hide her own smile. You start thinking of a plan to bring her back to that castle. Maybe she'll like it.

You walk into the city with the intention of going to Idonis' place. He had a diagram of the changes made to the temple during your absence, and a list of guard times. He was oddly prepared for this. You get through the city using the back alleys and such. You know Elsa's presence would draw lots of attention, which you didn't need. Elsa stays close and follows every move you make,

It was simple to make it through the city and into the building. You grab Elsa and jump onto the roof of Idonis' building, then jump down the hatch. Elsa grips you tightly, which makes you blush slightly. Once you land you let Elsa go and walk into the room. It's the same as how you left it. You walk up to a cupboard, which is already open, and search it. There are papers and diagrams, which is exactly what you need.

You pull out the papers and look for and shuffle through them. The temple grounds haven't changed too much, but things are unfamiliar. One paper has your name on it, and is directing you to a place you didn't recognize. It's a spot behind the Grand Master's room. You never knew of any room behind it. But it seems the place you need to go for the Dragon's Tear. Idonis explained it to you back at the hideout.

The Dragon's Tear is supposed to amplify a Drakon's powers when it is placed in the Dragon Sword. It also needs the Drakon's blood, but that part was done years ago. You start to wonder what other secrets are hidden in this room. You get a little excited at the thought and smile. Elsa sees your smile.

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

You turn to her and nod. You kept staring at her for a moment then at the floor.

_Sorry Elsa…_

She walks towards the door, expecting you to be behind her. You are, but not the way she thought. You deliver a quick and painless blow to her nerves. She instantly falls asleep. You pick her up and lay her on the bed.

_I'm not going to lose you too. You're my responsibility, and the temple is too dangerous for you. Huh, that's odd. Why do I feel the need to protect her? It's almost the same as Cass. But… I don't like Elsa. I mean I like her but I don't feel anything for her. Do I? No. It wouldn't work anyway. I'm not nobility. I'm not even integrated into society. I'm an outcast and she's a queen. She deserves someone who could be a proper king, and someone to be there for her. Why am I thinking this? I've only know her for a little while. Oh, whatever. I can think on it later. I have things to do._

You lay your hand on her forehead for a moment before leaving the place. You make sure the door is secure before heading out. You take a breath and jump out of the hole. You quickly dash across the rooftops and exit the city. You look back at the city and smile.

_I'll be back before you know it, your highness._

You sprint into the forest, determination filling you. You jump up to a branch, then to another. The height will make the trip easier. You start jumping between the branches, making good time to the temple. The sun is still out, meaning you have no cover of night this time. You don't have the leisure to wait around, else Elsa will could wake up or Idonis could get paranoid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff are whispering at the corner of the room. Idonis is patiently laying against the wall and waiting. Without opening his eyes he quickly checks his weapon to make sure it is holstered correctly. He shakes is slightly, then returns to his original position. Anna and Kristoff look over at him, then continue their conversation.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Idonis informs.

The two look over at him.

"You seem to have a lot of interest in (Y/N) and his relation to Elsa. How close they are getting."

Anna starts to walk towards Idonis.

"How did you..?

"I'm like him. I can hear for miles if I wanted to. Hearing you too whispering is child's play."

Kristoff follows Anna and gets beside her.

"So, what's your opinion on it then?" Anna asks.

"I'm not here to talk about Elsa and (Y/N). That should be something you could consider AFTER this is all done."

"So… does that mean you think it's a possibility?" Anna continues.

Idonis huffs. "It is possible that the Elsa and (Y/N) have some sort of romantic connection, but there is too much happening right now for that to be explored. The only thing it could bring right now is a way to harm everyone."

"How so?" Kristoff asks.

"(Y/N) has a history of people dying around him. Especially people he cares about. If he cares for them romantically, then it could end up disastrous. Especially since we're dealing with Zander."

"Who is Zander?" Anna asks.

"Zander is a member of the Dragon Clan that only got this far because I let him. It was a mistake I regret to this day."

"What did you do?"

The room falls silent. Idonis thinks back on what he did.

"I did nothing, and that was the problem. The way I see it, there are three outcomes to actions. There is the good outcome, which is what you hope to happen and it will bring happiness to you. There is the bad outcome, which is obviously when things don't go your way. Then there is the neutral outcome, the one where you don't do a thing and let life play itself out. I chose the neutral path, which was a mistake. It's the fault of humans, and I am part of that. Everyone is so worried about what could happen, that they don't do anything out of fear. The neutral path can lead to a good or bad outcome, but I think it's better for people to take their chances. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Anna silently repeats his sentence. "Nothing ventured. Nothing gained."

Kristoff looks at Anna, then Idonis.

"So what does (Y/N) do?"

Idonis chuckles. "I've never seen him take the neutral path. At least not willingly. He's smart, and does plan ahead. But he has a habit of acting on emotion and going against his plan. You could debate whether that's good or bad."

Anna moves into Kristoff's arms.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about Elsa?"

"No… I think Elsa will be fine. I'm just thinking about Arendelle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You keep moving through the trees and notice something. Some of the trees have markings on them. You stop on one and observe the marking. It seems like someone just slashed it for no reason. You are confused for a moment, but then hear something. You quickly jump out of the way of some kunai and shuriken.

_So much for sneaking in!_

You pick up the pace and glide through the trees. You're going so fast it seems like you're flying. You could if you wanted to, but there isn't a point right now. You keep jumping across the trees until you reach the outside of the temple. You easily use your speed to hop over the walls and land beautifully. You look around to see hundreds of men and women surround you. You're surprised there are so many in one little space.

You try to find Zander among the crowd but don't see him. You have good eyes, and would no doubt notice if he was there. He has a distinct feature nowadays. If you don't see him, it means he's not here.

_Maybe he's still out searching. Or maybe he found Idonis. I doubt he could prove a match for Idonis anyway._

You can hear whispers in the crowd.

"Traitor. Exile. Betrayal. Betrayal. BETRAYAL!"

You tighten your sheathe and put your hands up. You need to get to the Grand Master's room, but there is no way you can get there and out without killing anyone. You need to thin the numbers a little.

You motion your hands for them to bring it on. They start to rush you. Some jump at you. Others simply run. The all take out their own weapons. It's going to be embarrassing when they get beaten by someone without a weapon. The ones who jump at you get closer. You move your body to dodge a few of them. You execute a backflip to get behind some of the others. You grab two of them by the clothes and pull them towards you. You flip your body around, and them facing the ground. You land on your feet. They land on their face.

You give two quick attacks to make sure they stay down, then quickly turn around to catch a staff. You swing it around, causing the woman holding the other end to smack into her comrades. You keep swinging her around until you see someone coming in from up top. You quickly stop spinning, which causes her to let go and fly off and hit a few others. You lean all the way back, hitting the man with the staff. You then lift your upper body all the way forward, hitting a woman in front of you. You block an attack with the staff then throw it into a couple people.

One person throws a punch which you catch and counter. With the woman disoriented you jump on them and push off to hit another man. You concentrate some strength into your arms so blades won't pierce them. A few scales are seen flowing through your arms. You block a few attacks before spinning around and kicking three others. You spin and land on your feet, only to throw your fists on either side of your face. Two people fall behind you.

You put your hands back into the air and crack a smirk. Everyone is slightly hesitant, but they do attack you. You jump over a few of them and land in a clear area. You spin yourself horizontally and let your legs fly. The knock two people to the ground. You re-adjust your stance and stand prominently. You see a sword come down on you. You easily catch it and throw is aside. You deliver a good punch to know the wielder out. You see more weapons coming upon you and start dodging them. You jump around, pivot your body, and overall make them look like a fool.

You continue to move around as much as you can to dodge everything. You are easily taking out some of them, but you know you can't keep this up forever. You notice some reinforcements coming from over the gate, and decide it's time to get moving.

You jump onto one guy, then progress through the crowd over their heads. Nobody expects it, so nobody stops you beforehand. You step on everyone's shoulders before jumping through the wall into the Grand Master's chamber. You roll and stop yourself. You allow the scales to disappear. You stand up and walk towards a wall with designs on them. You ready yourself and punch the wall. It cracks some. You're surprised it didn't break right away. You back up then rush towards the wall. You use your shoulder to crash through the wall. You land on your shoulder but quickly get on your feet.

The room is vast, but it seems mostly empty. You are confused by this. Idonis said it will be full of information and the Dragon's Tear. He wouldn't mislead you. You look around the room once more before turning towards the exit. It's blocked by dozens of clan members. You let out a sigh before preparing to charge through them. You ready yourself and start running. It through you off when they allow you to pass by. You jump out the window and land. You look up to see five people. Three masked men – one which you recognize as the one who was hunting you, Captain Durr and Elsa. One man is holding Elsa by the hair and has a blade at her throat.

You clench when you see this. You are ready to take them all out right now, but they start to speak.

"Isn't this wonderful. It's seems so familiar to just a few weeks ago."

The voice gives way to the man. You have no doubt in your mind that he is Zander. Your eyes show hatred towards him and he chuckles. He signals another man to remove his mask. He does, revealing Zander's scarred face. He has one giant cut across his face and a clearly damaged eye.

"You're good (Y/N), you're very good. It's what I should have expected from a Drakon. But your journey ends here. I have the queen, and she'll die here and now."

Captain Durr reacts to this.

"I thought you said you just wanted him?"

"Change of plans," Zander coldly responds.

Captain Durr wants to continue but knows he'll be killed. He remains silent.

The Masked Man you remember walks closer, but still to the side. He could attack, but you would have time to defend yourself. You keep your eyes focused on Elsa, and your anger focused on Zander. He keeps the blade right against her neck and smiles.

"Would you like me to sink my blade into her? It would be just like how I sank my blade in Cassandra."

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I wanna try to pump out more chapters on this one. I hope you guys enjoy what is to come!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: An Exile's Path**

You're completely fatigued from the fighting. Snow falls lightly upon your ruined clothes and your hair. You stare at the man across from you. He is breathing heavily as well, but has a smile on his face. You can't help but smile with him.

"You're incredible (Y/N). You've learned more about your powers than I thought possible."

"Thank you Master. It's all because of you."

He chuckles and assumes a normal stance. You retract your wings and do the same. You feel a large discomfort with them returning to your skin.

"Still hurts?"

"A little. You'd think after a year of training I could get used to it," you shrug.

"Don't be so modest. You've gone through some of my most intense training sessions these past two years. The fact that it only took a year for you to discover that power is amazing."

The two of you walk towards the stone door leading to your usual relaxation place. You've gotten so used to this place. Master says it belongs to you due to your blood. All Drakons made this place their home. He took it so far that it's now closed off from the rest of the clan. Nobody understood why, but they couldn't argue. You and the Master have spent the majority of two years training here.

He started by making you read guides the old Drakons left. They were mostly meditation techniques, but some explained how to use some of your powers. It was obvious that the writings have grown over the years. New Drakons would discover new powers and record them for future ones to learn and expand upon. You wrote down the ability to grow dragon wings. This power was never shown in any previous Drakon before you.

You've also been having more dreams about a dragon. They seem to have become more frequent while staying at this place. Maybe it was simply the aura it let off. The Master had no explanation. He once said that it could be your father calling out to you. Whether the dragon was still alive or not is debatable.

The clan had expanded exponentially, and not in the classic way. The temple did not grow bigger, nor were there a large amount of new recruits. Idonis had done a good job at keeping everyone training. He made a stricter training session with everyone, which improved their skills a lot. The Master came up with the routine, but allowed Idonis to take the credit. He wanted to test Idonis in his leadership skills. It was evident that he would be the next Grand Master if anything ever happened.

With the clan being at the strongest it has in years the contracts have come flowing in. The Master refused some, and accepted others. All the Master really cared about the past two years was your training you. The two of you visited the temple once in a while, but spent most of your time in the borders of Arendelle. At times you would fly around the city, and see all the occupants. They seemed so small from your altitude.

The one bad part of the Master being so occupied was the situation with Zander. Cassandra has been trying to get some solid evidence on what he's been doing, but he leaves little behind to say what he's doing. The most Cassandra could gather is that he was searching for a sorcerer, and is in contact with someone else. Cassandra tried her best to figure out who that was, but to no avail.

Idonis wasn't sure what to do. He was very suspicious of Zander's activity, but there was no proof to accuse him with. Even as an acting Grand Master, he can't just accuse people of betrayal without any evidence. It would make him look foolish. Idonis thought about following Zander himself, but the duties at the temple kept him away from doing that. He eventually decided to let things play out. There was nothing he and the clan couldn't handle at this point.

You think of how the clan is doing. You haven't seen Cass in about four months. She seemed pretty tense when you saw her. You tried to talk to her about it but she seemed more serious than usual. Idonis said it was because of her mission, and you felt bad for that. She said it was nothing, but you still got the feeling she was mad at you. You wanted to stay and be with her, but a part of you knew that you needed this training.

But now it's complete, and you can return to the temple. You imagine familiar faces greeting you at the gate. You imagine Cassandra still being mad, but embracing you none the less. You think these thoughts as you and the Master reach the main room. It is decorated like a houses living quarters, which was necessary for the time you spent here. The Master opens up a small space and takes out a bottle. He grabs two glasses and gives you a smirk.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't do this. But I don't think these are normal circumstances."

You laugh and grabs a glass.

"Just this once. We don't want anyone thinking you like me or anything."

"But of course," he laughs.

You actually enjoy the Master when he's like this. He rarely drops his persona of authority. Now he seems like a normal guy. He cracks open the bottle and fills up the two cups. You tap cups before drinking it in one sitting. You both slam the cups on your knees. The Master smiles and pulls a nearby table between you to. He refills your cups and you drink again. You slam the cups on the table this time. It almost becomes a competition between you two. You both fill the cups once more and gulp it down.

After some more of this the bottle is empty. The Master gets up and stumbles over to grab another one. This bottle has a different layer than the other. It seems fancier.

"This is the good stuff. It'll drop you in no time."

"Is that a challenge?" You slur.

You grab the bottle out of his hand and drink a quarter of it before releasing it from your lips. You cough a few times but remain conscious. The Master laughs and takes the bottle away from you.

"Hey, think you can use those powers to light up the fireplace?"

You extend your hand towards the fireplace. It fills with scales then releases a small ball of fire. It lights the wood up instantly.

The fire gives a smoothing atmosphere to the room. Even though you're both drunk, you still feel the peace. The Master stirs his cup around before taking in a deep breath.

"I never had a family, you know? I was brought in the same way you were. Idonis was the one that found me in some gutter. I don't think his young mind fully understood my condition. I was small, weak, and hungry. I did anything for the next meal. Though I never had the idea to break into a temple for it like you did."

You chuckle at the memories.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. I was young, I thought this was just some priests place. I never thought it would lead me to this life."

"Do you regret it?" He asks.

"No. Not one bit."

The Master takes another drink.

"You know (Y/N), I'm going to tell you something that you will never repeat, okay?"

You look at him, perplexed.

"You are the closest thing I've ever had to a son. I always wanted a child and you filled that role so well. It was difficult watching you fall sometimes. It was even more difficult having to be the person who made you fall."

He stares into his empty cup, thinking back on the past.

"I almost laid down my sword four years ago."

"Why?" You ask, genuinely interested.

"When I thought I killed you during your initiation. I despised myself when I pierced your body with my sword. I thought I was a pathetic being. If you had died I would have left the clan, and found somewhere to die. Maybe pick a fight with the Snow Queen of Arendelle and her army. I'm sure she has the power to take me down."

"The Snow Queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa. She was born with the powers of snow and ice. You have a relative power, except you also have wind and fire. Anyway, she is one of the most famed queens ever for causing the eternal winter two years ago."

"We were here during the eternal winter?" You ask.

"Yes, you were just too focused in your training to realize it. Well, the peak of the mountain is filled with snow all the time so I suppose it makes sense."

You look at your cup and finish what's left of it. You put the cup on the table and return your attention to the Master.

"(Y/N), I think it's time I gave you the Dragon's Tear. It will complete you as a Drakon. We'll head back tomorrow, and I'll explain the Dragon's Tear when I give it to you."

You nod and stand up. You fumble a bit but remain balanced.

"How can we talk so normally after all we drank?" You query.

"Talk normally? Ha! You think I would have told you some of that if I was sober?"

You laugh with him and find your sleeping cot. Before laying down you spin around and walk right up to the Master. He had just got up and starts to wonder what you are doing. You walk up to him and hug him.

"You've been a father to me too."

He doesn't respond very well at first but does place his hands on your back and pats you.

"Well… this'll never happen again," you chuckle.

"Probably not," he smiles. "But I thank you."

You walk over and lay on your sleeping cot. You smile with happy memories of what is to come. There is nothing that could get you down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and the Master get up early for the journey back home. You surprisingly don't have any side effects from the drinks last night, but you won't complain about that. You both exit the cave and the wall closes on the entrance. You smile, knowing that this place will be your home when you need it to be. You walk beside the Master. You are two strong men who have an infinite respect for each other.

The walk was long, but not boring. You chatted up a storm with the Master, who enjoyed hearing you speak so enthusiastically. You really got out of the slump you fell into when Roy died. You were still somewhat serious, but not near as much as you used to be.

You eventually make it back to the temple grounds. You smile as the walls become visible through the dense forest. You'll be happy to get some new clothes tailored for you, as the ones you are wearing are a little tight, and neither you nor the Master were good at sewing and clothes design.

You both walk up to the gates and they open. Idonis, Cassandra, and a whole ton of other clan members waiting for you to arrive. Idonis has a large smile on his face when you both come into his view. While you walk in, Idonis meets up with you two.

"It's great to have you both back for good. The clan has missed you both."

The Master smiles and looks around.

"They all look strong and healthy. You've done well my friend."

Idonis gives a slight bow with his head before turning to you.

"And how was your training?"

"Brutal and effective," you laugh.

You look over to Cassandra, who has eager eyes to talk with you. You dismiss yourself from Idonis and the Master. You run over to her and grab her waist. You lift her in the air and spin around. She giggles then gives you a hug.

"You miss me?" You smirk.

"Nope. I just wanted my punching bag back."

You laugh and start to kiss her. You stop when you remember everyone is watching. She picks up on this and simply kisses you anyway. You have a stunned face and look at her.

"Oh come on. We got less secretive as time went on."

You shrug and pull her in for one more passionate kiss.

You let her go and walk into the crowd. People barrage you with questions and welcomes. You have a grin on your face as you converse with everyone. It's exactly how you imagined your return to be. After a couple minutes of greeting you look around for Zander. You thought he would be here. You leave the courtyard and enter the armory. Zander is sharpening his blade and doesn't notice you.

"Zander!"

He looks up and you and gives a weak smile. He goes back to sharpening his blade.

"What was that?"

"You expected a hug?"

"I expected you to at least be a bit happier to see me," you say.

"Tough."

You look at him oddly before he stands up. He pats you on the shoulder and smiles.

"You shouldn't get too comfy. Who knows when you'll have to leave again."

Zander walks out of the room, leaving you confused. You turn to look at him but he is gone. You run out of the room to try and find him but he is long gone. You get suspicious and decide to look for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master and Idonis continue to walk around the temple grounds. The Master is obviously happy to see all the students still training and honing their skills. He looks at Idonis and smiles.

"I'm assuming the training went well? You originally said you'd be gone for five years instead of two," Idonis points out.

"Yes, well his training went extremely well. He has control over his powers and has learned so much. We haven't found a way past his endurance problem though."

"Endurance problem?"

"Yes, he can't keep his powers going for an extended period of time. This wasn't a large problem with past Drakons, but I think it's simply his output. He has a lot of powers and abilities to use but it drains him."

Idonis looks to the direction you ran to. He chuckles.

"He always tried to do more than he could handle. Even when he was younger."

The Master nods with a smile.

"So, I have to inform you about something. It's about Zander," Idonis starts.

"Go ahead."

"Zander has been going off on his own and being secretive. I've had Cassandra follow him but she hasn't uncovered much. It's a possibility that he is conspiring against the clan. Unfortunately Cassandra hasn't found any hard evidence to back this up."

The Master pauses for a moment. He takes in a breath and exhales.

"Send him to my quarters. I'll see whether he is a threat."

"Yes, of course."

Idonis begins to walk away but turns his head back to see his friend.

"It's good to have you back."

Idonis makes his way to find Zander. The Master looks at his friend walk away then smiles. He walks to his quarters and sits on the pillow. He feels a presence in his room and chuckles.

"Nice to see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You scour the temple grounds for Zander. He's never been able to give you the slip so easily before. You become a little worried about what he meant, and the tone he said it in. You clench your teeth and jump out of the courtyard and to the outside. You look around the field and see nothing. It's empty and full at the same time. It's full of memories but has a lack of physical things. You sigh and try to listen. You hear nothing out of the ordinary.

Just before you give up you hear something coming from the Master's chambers. It was an odd sound, which made you curious. You rushed towards his chambers. When you arrive you notice Idonis isn't guarding the door. He's usually there. You shrug it off and open the sliding door. Your eyes widen at the sight.

The Master is pinned against the wall by a sword, and Zander is standing next to him. You notice his sword is still with him, meaning he must have used the Master's sword to kill him. Your body fuels with rage and you rush at Zander. You pin him against the wall.

"Zander! What the hell are you doing?" You scream.

Zander chuckles. He punches you and throws you against the Master's body. He then sprints out of the room. You want to go after him but you stay with the Master. You pull the sword out of his stomach and lay him on the ground. He isn't breathing, so he's been dead for a bit. His eyes are still open, staring at you with no life. You look at the sword, and it isn't the Master's katana. You recognize the sword, but can't quite place where you've seen it.

You hold the Master's dead body in your arms. You can't believe he's dead. He's dead right after all this time together. You just had a heart to heart with him and he's dead. The man who was responsible for so much good in your life. Rage fills your body. You want to strangle Zander and watch the life drain from his eyes. You close the Master's eyes.

"Rest in peace… I will avenge you. I swear it."

You stand up, sword still in hand.

You look towards the door to see Zander walk in with a few other clan members. They all have surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" You say as you drop the sword and put your hands in the air.

"You… you killed our Grand Master…" Zander whispers.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Another yells.

The two take out their weapons and prepare to apprehend you. The other runs off and rings the alarm.

All the clan members get ready for whatever is wrong. Idonis runs to the Master's room to witness Zander and another member trying to capture you. He sees the Master dead on the floor. He is completely baffled. You push past Zander and Idonis. You jump out of the building and land in the courtyard. Clan members are gathered around and are looking at you awkwardly. They don't know what's happening.

Zander lands in the courtyard near you. He points at you.

"He killed out Grand Master! (Y/N) killed him! He betrayed us all!"

The clan members look at you and ready their weapons.

"It wasn't me, I swear! Please listen to me!"

For the most part the clan is against you, but you see some people lower their weapons. Cassandra runs beside you and tries to defend you.

"No, I'm sure he didn't do it!"

"You have a biased opinion Cassandra! Stand out of the way or we will kill you too," Zander commands.

Cassandra stands her ground beside you. She sees the confusion and fear in your eyes. You keep your hands around your chest to remain passive. The clan is ready to kill however. Idonis lands beside you and takes your side.

"We don't know anything yet! Everyone lower your weapons!"

"Lower our weapons? Where were you when he killed him? You're supposed to keep him safe… Unless you got so used to being Grand Master you wanted this to happen," Zander accuses.

"No, we kill him!" A member yells, "Kill (Y/N)!"

"He's a traitor!" Another shouts out.

_I didn't do this… I didn't. Why does everyone think I did… How did this change so quickly. What's happened?_

Idonis grabs you and jumps out of the temple grounds. Cassandra follows him. The rest of the clan makes its way over as well.

Idonis lands in the nearby field and lets you go. You are still confused, and won't move. Something is simply not allowing you to move. You are paralyzed in shock. Cassandra and Idonis look at each other.

"We need to get him out of here!" Cassandra yells.

Her and Idonis grab you and force you to run towards the forest. They see the clan members coming and start to run faster. You trip over your own feet and land on the ground. You don't really care anymore. Cassandra picks you up and slaps you. You leave your trance and stare at her.

"Snap out of it (Y/N)! You have to get out of here."

"Yeah… you're right."

You both start to run but you hear the sound of steel on bone. You turn your head to see Zander's blade cutting through Cassandra's shoulder and to her stomach. Your eyes widen at this.

"No… NO!"

You use your powers to send Zander flying away. Idonis looks back to see the dying Cassandra and an empowered you. He stops himself from running and unsheathes his sword.

You rush to Cassandra's falling body and lower her gently to the ground. She is coughing up blood and you know she's dead. You look in her dying eyes. At least you can say goodbye. Cassandra looks at you and smiles.

"I love you (Y/N), but you need to run. Run as far as you can."

A tear falls from your face. You can't hold in the emotion of both Cassandra and the Master dying. You watch the life drain from Cassandra. Watch her take her last breath. More tears fall from your eyes.

You squeeze your eyes tightly before using your powers once again to create a spot to rest Cassandra. Idonis is trying to keep everyone back the best he can, but can't keep up with the sheer number of members. You rest Cassandra in the whole and use the wind replace the dirt. You rest you palm on the ground before unleashing some fire to mark the spot.

"Idonis… let's go."

Idonis doesn't question you. He knocks a man back before jumping into the forest. You give one last menacing stare to Zander before following Idonis. The clan tries to follow, but you aren't in the mood for cat and mouse. You extend your wings and grab Idonis. He doesn't realize what is happening right away, but calms down once he sees you. The two of you soar through the sky and get miles away from any pursuit.

"Take us to Tocia city. I have a small outpost there, we can use that."

You nod and go to the direction of Tocia city. It takes a few minutes to get there. You land in the forest in front of the city, as to not attract attention. You retract your wings and breathe heavily. Idonis sees the exhaustion you're experiencing.

"Come on, let's get there. We need some rest."

Idonis leads you through the familiar city and to a building you recognize. You knew it had a small place to enter on the roof. You knew there was no other entrances to the building, which was odd. But now you know why. You both jump up onto the roof and approach the hole. It is covered with a piece of wood and a lock. Idonis pulls out a key and unlocks it. You both hop down and Idonis opens the final door.

You enter and see a small makeshift home. It seems like the place Idonis spent his spare time at. He watches you as look around the place.

"This is my home away from home. I suppose it's my actual home now."

You look at him with a melancholy face.

"I'm sorry about that. You could have stayed if it wasn't for me."

Idonis keeps his eyes on you. He walks right in front of you and puts his hands on your shoulders.

"You didn't do it right?"

"No," you answer in a stern manner. "But I swear I will kill Zander for what he's done."

Idonis smiles and takes his hands off of you.

"I'm with you until the end, then."

"You don't have to. This is my fight now, and I know just how to make sure it stays that way."

Idonis raises his brow.

"I vow on my life to avenge Cassandra and my Master. Until I do that, I shall not speak a single word. Once I leave this room, my mouth will remain shut until Zander lies dead at my feet."

"A vow? Are you sure? I mean you talk a lot, and breaking a vow is one of the worst things you could do."

"I'm sure. I'm not letting him get away with this. He killed them Idonis. He killed them and smiled. He doesn't care, and I won't either when I get him."

"Calm down (Y/N). I'm hurt too, but I think we need to rest. Sleep here tonight. When you wake, your vow will begin. I envy you for doing it, truly."

You look at him and smirk. You walk to the bed and lay down. You fall asleep surprisingly fast, and Idonis watches over you. He has a few tears falling down his face as well. He lost his best friend and it was all his fault. He could have stopped Zander years ago. He could have saved both the Master and Cassandra. He'll never let that go. Idonis made his own vow that night. A vow to protect you no matter what. You were all he had left, and he was all you had.

**So that was a lot longer than I intended it to be. I actually wanted to put current events in this chapter, but that ended up not happening. Oh well, it is what it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Broken Vow**

You watch helplessly as the blade rests against Elsa's throat. You cringe in anger. You want to beat Zander to the center of the earth. He is still smiling, and that despicable captain is behind him. His face has more concern than victory, but he is not innocent here. Nobody is. Still, your mind wanders on how Zander was able to turn the whole clan against you so quickly. When everything first started they instantly went against you. Why? A lot of members liked you and knew you wouldn't do such a thing as killing the Grand Master.

You can hear the clan whispering among themselves. They want to fight you, and they want to watch Elsa fall. You swear on your life that she won't. You stare into Zander's blood thirsty eyes. You know he'll kill Elsa if you do anything, but you can't just stand there and watch. You get ready to act but something stops you.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Elsa declares.

She unleashes a large blast of snow and ice from her body. Zander and the other man are forced away from her. With this opportunity you rush to Elsa, grab her, and jump over the temple wall. You land and continue to run towards the forest. Some of the clan members are already there and have the route blocked off. You slow down and try to find a way out, but it's all covered.

You put Elsa down and she looks at you. She then slaps you lightly.

"Why did you leave me there? We were supposed to do this together!"

You wanted to tell her it was for her own safety. That you wanted her as far away from the action as possible. You give her a weak smile then hug her. You don't know why you do this, but you're just happy she's okay. Elsa is baffled by this action, but she does hug you back. You break off from the hug and look towards the gate.

Zander, the two masked men, and Captain Durr exit from the temple grounds and walk towards you. Hundreds of clan members surround you as well. The only way out of this is to fight. You slowly pull out your katana and move into a fighting stance. You flick your head away, telling Elsa to run.

"Leave? No! I will not leave you here!"

You turn to her with a stern look.

"You can't do this on your own! You'll die!"

You sigh. You accept death if it means avenging Cassandra and the Master.

"No… no! You can't die here, you can't just expect people to leave you alone! I thought like you once. I ran away from my home and my sister to try and keep them safe, but it doesn't work that way. You know how I took control of my life? I accepted people and accepted their help. You need to do the same. Whether you want me here or not, I'm staying because I care about you!"

You look over at her, puzzled.

"Well… I mean you're someone who I…"

"How cute, you actually got the queen to like you. Someone has to, nowadays," Zander interrupts.

"I'm going to slap him," Elsa mumbles.

You chuckle at it. You know there is no way she's leaving you now, so you have to make sure she stays safe.

Zander pulls out his own sword and lets the tip of the blade slide across the ground. He's trying to taunt you. You keep your cool. Not a single drop of sweat is leaving your body. Zander stands in front of you, sword still touching the ground. The Masked Man you recognize takes position to your left, while the other takes position to your right. They seem to be the leaders of this whole thing. You beat them and the others should stop.

Zander quickly rushes at you in a flash. You raise your sword to block but a giant wall of ice stops him. Before he collides with it he easily stops his body and sends himself in a different direction. You look over to Elsa. She has her arms raised.

"What? I said I was no damsel in distress."

You chuckle and begin to charge Zander. Elsa transforms the ice into snow, which you easily jump through. Zander sees your approach and blocks your attack. He smiles at the challenge. He's finally going to kill you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis remains in the same position for hours. Anna and Kristoff can't stay still. They are filled with question about Elsa's condition and whereabouts.

"Do you think they're safe? What if something happened?" Anna thinks aloud.

"Do you ever stay silent?" Idonis asks.

Kristoff chuckles at the remark. Anna lightly slaps his arm with a cross look. Kristoff keeps a smile on his face and hugs Anna.

"I'm sure they are okay."

Idonis suddenly moves, grabbing hold of the chain around his waist. He looks towards the door and waits. He knows someone is out there.

"Kristoff, Anna, get to the stairwell."

They follow Idonis' command and hide. They keep Idonis in sight, just in case it's nothing. Idonis keeps his eyes on the stone door. It slowly starts to open to reveal a masked clan member. He removes his mask and walks in.

"Idonis! I need to speak with you!" He calls out.

Idonis keeps his hand on the chain but lightens up a little.

"Daniel… What is it? Are there others with you?"

"No, it's just me."

Idonis releases his weapon and enters a neutral stance. Daniel jogs towards Idonis and takes position in front of him.

"You need to come to the temple! (Y/N) is in trouble!"

"As much as I understand your concern, you don't have to worry about him."

"You don't understand, it's a trap!"

Anna runs out from the stairwell.

"What do you mean it's a trap? Is Elsa going to be okay?"

"Princess Anna?" Daniel questions, "Never mind, that's not important. Look, this whole situation was a set up! Zander knew you were here this whole time. He knew (Y/N) would come to the temple to get the Dragon's Tear!"

Idonis contemplates this for a moment. Daniel keeps his eyes on Idonis.

"Master Idonis, you have to help him! Zander and the new Grand Master have corrupted our clan!"

Idonis lifts his head at this sentence.

"The new Grand Master? I thought Zander was the Grand Master now."

"No," Daniel answers shaking his head. "Zander is his number two. We don't know who the new Grand Master is. All he does is send Zander or that masked man out to do missions."

Idonis clenches his fists. He looks at Anna and Kristoff then back to Daniel.

"Anna, Kristoff. Go back to Arendelle. You'll be safe there."

"Bu-" Anna tries to say.

"No, there are no buts. Go back now," Idonis commands.

"So you'll come with me?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, let's go."

Idonis and Daniel sprint out of the caverns and make way to the temple. Anna and Kristoff run after them but are far too slow.

"We have to follow them!" Anna declares.

Kristoff nods then lets out a loud whistle. A minute later Sven arrives, ready to run.

"How did he…"

"Sven never leaves me. Sometimes I keep him in the area just in case."

Anna kisses Kristoff then hops on Sven. Kristoff mounts Sven as well and pats his friend.

"Let's go save our friends buddy."

Sven lets out a sound of approval then rushes in the direction that Idonis went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is watching a marvel of a battle. Neither you nor Zander are giving any ground. You are completely even. The sound of swords meeting each other is all that can be heard. Elsa is completely uneasy being around all these people. She notices Captain Durr constantly looking at her. She doesn't know what to think of this.

You slice at Zander. He blocks it and pushes you back. You easily regain your footing and deliver a spinning back kick. You hit his stomach and he slides back. He chuckles.

"I hope you aren't giving it your all. I'm just warming up."

You smile and spin your sword in a figure eight.

"Ah yes, your precious vow. That is something I wasn't expecting from you (Y/N). Then again, I bet you didn't expect me to cut down Cassandra as I did."

You clench your fist and teeth. Elsa notices your reaction. She becomes slightly sad.

"You know, while you were gone she was quite lonely. Luckily I was there to… accompany her."

You push off your heel and zoom in towards Zander. He raises his blade to block yours. You land back on the ground but keep your sword with Zander's. He chuckles.

"I can still get a reaction out of you, can't I?"

You push him away then slice. He dodges and does a few flips to get space. Once he finishes he looks towards you. You are already there with your sword coming towards him. You impale his stomach with your sword. He coughs up blood. You push him off your sword then grab his throat. He chuckles and widens his eyes. You are blasted away by air. You tumble across the ground but eventually stop. You look at him and your eyes widen.

Zander's skin is layered with scales and his eyes relative to a dragon. His wound heals instantly.

_Zander… What did you do?_

"Do you see now (Y/N)? We don't need you as a Drakon! We have our own!"

You look around and the whole clan starts to change in the same manner Zander has. Only two people didn't change, and they were Zander's body guards.

You jump back to Elsa and point away. She can see the fear in your eyes.

"I'm not leaving you."

_You… you are something else._

You grab Elsa and hop into the forest. After the entire clan transforms they follow you. Half of them jump extremely high and unleash a devastating gust of wind. The entire forest is crushed under the pressure, and you along with it. You extend your wings and cover Elsa with them. You both slam into the ground, but she remains unharmed.

You retract your wings and look at the incoming wave of enemies. You look around to see the clear field. All signs of the ancient forest is gone. It's a smooth plain. Elsa stands up and looks at you.

"You… you have wings?" Elsa asks.

You look at her and shrug. She gives you a sarcastic look and you smirk. You push her behind you and unsheathe your sword. You grasp it tightly and await the incoming barrage.

You close your eyes and listen to your surroundings. You hear can hear Elsa's heartbeat. It's elevated. You hear the winds being disturbed by countless bodies. You quickly open your eyes and swing your sword. You swipe left and right to block the two attacks. You then spin around and slice their backs. They stumble but recover. You jump and kick one away from Elsa. You look over to the other one who is being pushed back by Elsa. You're relieved at the fact that you don't have to babysit her.

You turn around and see an attack incoming. You dodge it then spin around and kick the man back where he came from. More and more clan members attack you, but you keep your ground. You block another attack, and another, and another. You don't want to kill any of your clan members, but they are obviously stronger than they used to be. There is also the fact that Elsa is here, and they seem to have no problem in killing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis and Daniel sprint through the terrain.

"So what's happened? You said the clan has become corrupt," Idonis queries.

"Yes, Zander did something to them. He tainted the food, water, and who knows what else."

"How were you not affected then?"

"I'm the current alchemy master. I can find any abnormalities in anything, and I found a lot in the food. It seemed to be a mixture of blood, and Diseriat."

"Diseriat? Isn't that what caused the Tocia act to take place?"

"Yes, the witch who tried to take over Tocia used Diseriat," Daniel confirms.

"Which means all the clan members aren't thinking clearly. Wait, you said something about blood," Idonis brings up.

"Yes, it is a different kind of blood. It's special. The records show it almost being like a dragon."

Idonis knows exactly what Zander used.

"What do you think that could do to everyone?"

"Well… It would change them. Almost like how (Y/N) changes," Daniel slowly states, coming to the realization. "It's (Y/N)'s blood. But how did we get so much of it?"

Idonis thinks.

"The Dragon's Tear! It had (Y/N) blood in it. Oh no… We have to pick up the pace. Let's go!"

The two sprint even faster than they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa is being backed up. You can tell she isn't used to fighting with her powers. You are struggling to keep your ground. All the members have the same powers as you. Their skin is tougher. Their speed and strength have increased far beyond normal. You won't allow yourself to be pushed back.

Another member comes in from the sky. You flip in the air and take him down with your legs. Another comes in from the side, which you elbow away. The assault continues when three more attack at the same time. You grab one of their swords and force them into their friends. You land on the ground but quickly backflip away from your location. You hear some sort of projectile coming towards you. You push yourself even further off the ground. The shuriken passes by but a foot connects with your stomach.

As you fly through the air you take out your sword and shove it into the ground to slow you down. You come to a stop and quickly raise the sword to block to strikes. You flip behind them and roundhouse kick one to the ground. The other starts to turn around but you hit them in the face with the hilt of your sword. You quickly stab the sword into the ground and throw both of them away. You pick the sword back up and enter combat again.

You look over to Elsa, who is in trouble. She is barely keeping them away from her. Her ice is protecting her with not a second to spare. You use some fire to distract some her opponents. They turn their attention from Elsa to you, but not in time. You shove both feet in ones face, sending him spinning across the ground. You land and grip your sword. You easily block their assault and counter. You spin your body around, so that your back is facing them. They rush at you but are hit away by your wings. You retract them and enter a fighting stance. You're getting tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to fighting like you are," Elsa apologizes.

You look at her and shake your head. You release a small smirk then turn back to your opponents. You haven't killed any of them, so the ones you fought are still alive and ready to fight again.

"You're holding back (Y/N), that's what makes you a weak Drakon. You don't deserve the title," Zander taunts.

One of his bodyguards nods and takes out his sword. The Masked Man takes out his as well. Captain Durr slithers away from the three.

"We're done playing games. You die now."

The entire clan rushes at you. You take a breath and hope for the best. You spin your sword around your hands a few times and assume a stance. Elsa stands beside you and attempts to conjure up some ice. You know this could very well be it. You won't kill anyone but Zander, and that could be what leads to your death.

_So be it then. If I die, I'm taking Zander down with me!_

You sprint towards the incoming wave of enemies. Before you reach them a sickle attached to a chain come flying in. It digs itself into one of the clan members then forces the body to smack into others. The whole clan stops its assault and jumps back. Idonis and Daniel land near you and take out their weapons. You are half confused and half relieved to see them.

"We're here to help you out!" Daniel yells.

"I made a promise to protect you, and I won't break that promise!" Idonis states. "But (Y/N), you have to kill them. You can't hold back, their minds are lost. They can never become who they once were. You can aid them by ending their lives!"

You look at Idonis and smile. The three of you take position against the three hundred clan members. Elsa stands slightly behind you, but keeps a stance. You look at Idonis, then to Daniel. They both nod and get ready. You look at Idonis' weapon. It's not a katana like you thought it would be. You give him a questioning look.

"This? This was my original weapon, but it wasn't suitable for sparring. I kept it a secret." He feels the sickle and chain. "But this weapon is the one I am best at. The one I am in tune with. I haven't used it in years, and now seems to be the best time."

_I suppose he's right. It's all or nothing here._

You unleash your power. Your skin fills with scales. Your eyes turn like a dragon. Wings extend from your back and hover over you. Idonis smiles at your power. Daniel is almost afraid of it. You fly into the air and then dive towards the crowd. Idonis starts swinging his weapon and rushes towards them as well. Daniel keeps position near Elsa, just in case.

You take out your sword, and place it to your side. You slash through the crowd, slicing some people clean in two. You graze across the ground as you stop. When you do, you tightly hold your katana and cut through another clan member. It feels horrible, but there is no choice. Other members rush at you. You fill your blade with fire then slice horizontally. You release a long line of fire that burns through a dozen members. You flap your wings to blow the fire towards the crowd. With their vision blocked by flames you burst out from those very flames and kill two more.

Idonis is showing that age doesn't matter. He is flipping around and using his weapon beautifully. He flips around and cuts down three people. He keeps his momentum going by moving his upper body with the chain. He creates a deadly circle around him, and anyone in the vicinity is cut in half. He reels the chain in a little bit then jumps and spins horizontally in the air. He brings the sickle down into someone's skull. He pulls the body towards him then kicks it away, leaving the head on the sickle.

"Hm… what a hard head."

He pulls the head off and rushes into another crowd. He swings the sickle in a figure eight and cuts people apart. It's a good thing his blade is in excellent condition – and is slightly augmented – or else he wouldn't be able to cut through the fake Drakons so easily. Idonis stops but keeps his sickle moving. It swings all the way in front of him. One member catches the chain and smiles. Idonis chuckles and forcefully pulls the chain back. The sickle comes in from behind and cuts right through him.

Idonis sees someone coming from behind him. He uses the chain to catch the incoming sword. He moves the sword out of the way and kicks his opponent to the ground. Idonis gets his sickle in hand and slams it down on the woman's throat.

Daniel is keeping his ground. He is fighting three members at once, and doing fairly well against them. He attracts all the attention away from Elsa. However, Elsa is still ready to help all of you if need be. She doesn't like harming others, but she has no problem with erecting and ice wall or firing a blast of snow for defense.

You use wind to send everyone around you away. The Masked Man comes down from the sky to attack. You hear him and raise your sword. It meets with his. He stays above you for a few moments. Your eyes connect for a few seconds. You recognize those eyes, but they seem altered. Because of this, you can't remember exactly whose eyes they belong to. You push him off of you, but all he does is drag himself across the ground. He looks up at you, then reaches eye level. He prepares himself for another attack.

"Stop, I want (Y/N). He will be my kill," Zander declares.

The Masked Man stands down and backs off. You are breathing heavily. You've never used your powers for this long, and it's really tiring on your body. You keep them active all the same. It would be more tiring to put them away and reactivate them, rather than just leave them activated.

Zander takes position a short distance in front of you. He readies his sword and you do the same. He chuckles and rushes at you. You fly towards him. Your swords clash for a split second before you pass each other. You quickly spin around and clash again. Zander pushes off and goes in for another attack. You block it then kick him away. He does a flip in the air and lands on his feet. He instantly zooms towards you, which you predict. You block his incoming attack then counter with your own.

Clash. Clash. Dodge. Clash. Flip. Clash. Block. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Spin. Clash.

Neither of you are giving any noticeable ground in your scuffle. You use your wings to blow dust at Zander. He takes a moment to recover but you utilize that time. You grab him and fly him high in the air. You punch him towards the ground and quickly follow. You assume a pile driver position. He is unable to escape, and is slammed into the ground. You fly out of the hole and land a distance away. Elsa and Daniel are in the middle of you and the crash site.

You retract your powers and fall to your knees. You know there is still more to do, but your body is completely exhausted. You take a moment to recover but see a figure jump out from the dust. Zander has his sword out and a demonic smile on his face. You follow his movement and realize where he is going.

Elsa has her back to him.

_He's going to kill her the same way he killed Cass. I won't let that happen! Not to Elsa!_

You ignore you're aching body and start running towards Elsa. She doesn't notice you or Zander getting closer to her. He's closing in fast. You can't alert her. She's going to die! You move as fast as your body will allow. You know if you sprout your wings it's only going to delay you. Zander closes in, ready to cut her down exactly as he did to Cassandra. You act without thinking.

"Elsa!"

**So as you noticed this is a very action heavy chapter. I don't usually like making chapters completely about fighting, but I felt like it was necessary. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Master vs. Drakon**

Time seemed to slow down at that point. Elsa slowly looks over to you. Idonis heard your voice, and took in a breath. He realizes you broke your vow and realizes the shame it must place on you.

You slightly trip over your feet but keep running. You can't believe you just spoke. You vowed on two people's graves that you wouldn't speak. You basically forsake your family and loved ones all for Elsa.

_Does that mean something? I didn't even mean to. It was natural. Well that doesn't matter. It won't matter if I don't save her!_

Zander is about to come down on Elsa. You extend your arm towards her as she watches you rush towards her. Zander brings down his blade but it is stopped by another. The blade then throws Zander towards you. It was Captain Durr!

You jump into the air and pass over Zander. You shove your sword into his gut and drag him across the ground. He spits out blood and becomes bruised from your attack. When you reach Elsa you throw Zander off your sword to a place he will be alone. You take position beside Durr and give him a skeptical look.

"Listen, I know I don't deserve your trust right now, but I'm willing to help. I thought you poisoned my queen, and these people were going to help me. I thought history was repeating itself," Captain Durr stated. He takes in a breath. "I… I was the Captain of the Guard in Tocia when the witch poisoned my duke. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I apologize to you, assassin, and to you, my queen. I will accept punishment if we make it out of this, but for now allow me to somewhat redeem myself by standing with you now."

You extend your hand to Captain Durr. He looks at it for a moment then shakes it. You both go back to back as the clan surrounds you.

"Be honest, are we going to die here?" Captain Durr asks.

You shrug.

"Hm… very well. We won't place our fate in the hands of gods!"

Captain Durr rushes towards a few clan members. They enter a brawl. Idonis makes his way to you, cutting down everyone in his way. Daniel is trying to finish off Zander, but he is well protected. Elsa grabs your arm and spins you to face her.

"You spoke to me."

You keep your face somewhat neutral.

"I thought you didn't speak."

You smirk and launch yourself into the action.

"Hey!"

You jump over a dozen clan members and land right next to Zander. He is bleeding heavily. He stares up at you with disgust. You pick him up by the throat and hold him in the air. He chuckles, making some blood spit onto your face. You look at his stab wound. It isn't healing. It must be the power of the Dragon Sword. You rip his shirt off, assuming he wore the Dragon's Tear as a prize. Nothing was there.

"Looking for the Dragon's Tear? Ha, I don't have it," Zander mutters.

You look at him once more. You remember the good times you had with him. He is a different man now. His eyes are full of greed and ambition. You shake your head.

_Rest in peace Zander._

You lightly toss him in the air. When he falls in front of you it's over for him. As soon as he gets in range you shove your sword through his heart.

He coughs up blood, but keeps chuckling. You give him a confused look.

"Good… You avenged Cassandra… But I… didn't… kill your… Master…"

His last words leave his mouth and he dies. You pull your sword out of him and catch his body before it hits the ground. You lay it down and close his eyes. You will be the better man, and show your enemy and old comrade respect.

_But I saw him kill the Master. I saw him standing there with the sword impaled in my Master. He must be trying to shake me up. But if he is telling the truth… I need to redeem myself for breaking my vow. I can't talk anymore._

"Yield!" A familiar voice yells.

You turn around and see the other masked man standing on high ground. The Masked Man you were familiar with stood next to him. You cleaned off your blade and sheath it. All the clan members gather around him. Idonis, Daniel, Captain Durr and Elsa stand with you.

"So… he is the Grand Master," Idonis says aloud.

You acknowledge his statement but don't react to it. You keep your eyes on the leader. Before he can speak you start hearing a familiar sound. It sounded like hooves. Just then Anna and Kristoff came in, riding Sven. You looked over at them, and recognized the reindeer that saved your life a short time ago. But fear overwhelms you, as they could be potential targets as well.

The three make their way beside you.

"Elsa!" Anna yells.

Anna runs up and gives her sister a big bear hug.

"A-Anna," Elsa says, surprised.

"Listen, take Queen Elsa and get out of here. She'll be safe back at Arendelle," Idonis demands.

"I'll go with them. As Captain of the Guard I will protect them," Captain Durr declares.

"Nobody is going anywhere. This is a spectacle for all to witness, and you shall be our audience," the leader declares.

He pulls off his mask, which hides a giant grin. Your eyes spread wide open and your mind enters a spiraling whirlwind.

_Roy… You're alive? How… why would you do this?_

"I can see the surprise on your face, and it's glorious. I bet you're confused. I bet it's sinking deep into your brain, if you even know how to use it. I notice it's mostly used for killing nowadays."

You cringe and look up at him. He pulls out a necklace from under his garbs. It's the Dragon's Tear.

"Roy! How could you? Why have you done this?" Idonis calls out.

"Because I can, and I need to teach someone a lesson. I am the Grand Master, after all. I think (Y/N) needs a lesson."

You pull out your sword and glare angrily at him.

"You're ready for a fight aren't you? Well, I have a proposition then. You see, this entire clan is bound to me. If I die, they die. If all of them die, then I die. It's unfortunate but I think our clan is strong enough not to all die at once. The more who are bound to me, the stronger I become."

"Yes, that's the effect of Diseriat. It is bound by blood. That's why I had to kill the witch during the Tocia incident," Idonis states.

"So, you can choose. Either fight all two hundred and fifty of our members or fight me and my friend here," Roy offers, putting his arm around the Masked Man's shoulder. "The choice is yours. If you fight them, then we won't interfere. If you fight us then the clan won't interfere. But it has to be you alone. You can't fight with any of your pawns."

_They aren't pawns to me!_

Idonis turns to you.

"(Y/N), Roy is a master tactician and a brilliant fighter. You've already fought the Masked Man before. You have to think on the smarter option!"

You shake your head and smirk. You raise your sword to Roy. He smiles.

"So it is then. You will fight me and my masked friend here. If you somehow manage to kill me, then you avenged the Master!"

Your eyes widen at the statement. Roy chuckles.

"All you had to do was look in the shadow, and you would have found me. You were a little pre-occupied to look though. Oh well," he finishes, shrugging.

You grip your sword and put your hand out, telling your friends to get back. Idonis and Daniel look at each other and slowly nod. They begin to walk away.

"What? We're just leaving him here? We're not going to help?" Elsa asks.

"It's his choice," Daniel says.

"And we can't stop it. Come, we shall watch what happens," Idonis finishes.

Elsa glances back and forth between them before rushing to your side. You look over and see concern flooding her eyes. You put your hand on her shoulder and smile.

"You… you better live! I'm not letting you off the hook about you calling my name!"

You chuckle and send her away.

Anna and Kristoff walk beside Elsa.

"Elsa… are you okay? You seem scared," Anna says, hugging her sister.

"I am scared, Anna. I don't want him to die."

Everyone takes position far enough away for you to have room. The Dragon Clan remains idle, but Roy and the Masked Man start to approach you. You clench your teeth in anger. It's hard to believe Roy is alive, let alone causing all this death and chaos. He was a good man, but he is now a shell of his former self. Just like Zander.

The two pull out their swords, and you grip yours even tighter. Roy smiles before zooming towards you. You block his attack. You see the Masked Man come in from the side. You push Roy off of you to block the other attack. Roy quickly slashes at you once more. His sword cuts your back. You cringe in pain, but refuse to fall. You kick Roy away from yourself, then assault the Masked Man.

You swing your sword at him a few times, but he blocks them all. He spins and slashes diagonally. You hop back, but quickly dash forward for another attack. The Masked Man sees this and readies himself.

Before you reach him, Roy jumps down in front of you. He chuckles, then attacks. You block his attacks, and deliver some of your own. The two of you are equal. The Masked Man comes down upon you. You move away from him, but Roy gets a hit on your arm. You look at the cut, which isn't more than a flesh wound. You ignore it and look back.

Both Roy and the Masked Man attack. You block Roy from the front then quickly move your sword to smack away the Masked Man's sword. Roy tries to slice your feet, but you flip away. You block another attack mid-flip. You land on your feet and decide to go on the offensive.

You burst towards them and give a quick assault. You slice the Masked Man's stomach and kick him away. You turn to Roy and deliver a quick combo. You smack his face with your hilt, then go for the kill. Roy is able to dodge, but you are able to cut off one of his fingers. He frowns at the result. Roy looks up at you and chuckles. You are confused for a moment, but realize what he's laughing at.

You quickly turn around and impale the Masked Man, but the sword goes through much too easy. His sword cuts your cheek, but doesn't cause any damage. The Masked Man looks down at you. He doesn't even seem injured. You look down at your blade. There is no blood coming from it. It's almost like…

Your eyes widen.

_No… That can't be…_

You grab the Masked Man's mask and push him away. The mask remains in your hand. You look at his face, confirming what you thought. His face was pale, and lifeless. His eyes were different from what they were before. The same stab wound is there.

_Master… No…_

You grip your sword in anger. Your Master stands firm and looks at you with those dead eyes. He keeps his position, and doesn't say a word. You turn to Roy and walk close to him. You don't care anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not possible…" Idonis states.

"No… it is," Daniel challenges. "It's rare, and requires a lot of power, but a witch can bring someone back to life. That body must be tied to a currently living soul, but it is possible."

"So is that… (Y/N)'s Master?" Elsa asks.

"Yes… but you might as well call him his father," Idonis says. "Roy, you bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You throw your sword away from you and open your arms.

"Go on! Kill me! I don't care! There is nothing to defend anymore!"

Roy is taken back by your outburst.

"Everything is different from what I knew, and it's pathetic. You are pathetic. Look at you! Who have you become? You used to be loved, and loved everyone else. People used to follow you because they believed in, and trusted you. Now you force them to follow you! And why do you do this? Because I was an idiot as a teenager? Is that what this is all about? You destroyed our clan and killed our friends because of my arrogant behavior when I was younger? You are an idiot, but I don't even care. You have taken everything I used to care about and turned it against me. So do it. Kill me! Exact your revenge on me! Just know that you are no longer the brother I once considered you to be! You are nothing! Do you think I didn't care when you died? I grieved for months! Years! I failed to help you in your time of need and it killed me! Or do you hate me because of my blood? Is that is? Well go on and take it. Show how much you've changed! Sink your sword into my heart and watch my eyes go white!" You scream.

Roy looks at you for a moment then at his sword. He grips it tight and looks at you. His face is perplexed, and his mind is swirling with thoughts. The Master keeps his sword in his hand and his eyes on you.

"Do it Roy. Kill him and fulfill your promise to me!" A demented voice commands from inside his head.

Roy holds his head in pain.

"Kill him!" The voice screams.

Roy looks up at you and smiles. He takes his sword and shoves it in his own gut.

Your eyes widen and you start running towards him.

He falls to the ground. You rush up beside him and lift his upper body. Your face shows genuine concern.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I… I was an idiot. When I fell off that edge, a wizard found me. He took me and healed my wounds, but his dark nature did something to my mind. He always talked about the power of a Drakon, and how he knows you are one. He wants your power and the strength of the Dragon Clan. He died a few years ago but… I don't think he is gone. I could feel him inside me. He taunted me and influenced me to do this. I… I will take responsibility though, I was mad at you. I was jealous of you. Your power and skill far outmatched my own. The way people loved you was shocking to me. When I saw your idiocy that day… when I saw your cockiness it just annoyed me. That followed me for years, and it was foolish. All this death and pain I caused… I deserve more pain than I am feeling now. You… I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I'm happy to see how you've grown. I'm happy to see you become a strong, capable, young man. You helped me break free of his illusion, but this was the only way for me to be free."

Some tears fill your eyes. Roy smiles at this.

"Nice to remember we aren't just killing machines, huh? Dry your tears, my brother, your job isn't finished. The clan is tied to me but the Master is not, so he isn't going down with me. You have to kill him, (Y/N). The same influence that affected me is also the reason that the Master is alive and walking. You have to kill the Master to finally end all of this. You don't know the destruction he could cause… which means I need to ask you a favour. Please kill our Master, and kill the wizard. Do it for our Master, and do it for what I used to be. I am pathetic, you are right. I wasn't able to fight off his influence. I was mad at you for no reason, and I'm sorry."

A tear falls from your eye and lands on Roy's cheek. Roy smirks at this.

"You… are funny. I saw the way you protect Elsa, and the way you look at her. You've found someone to protect, and someone to trust. You found someone to care about once more. Never let go of that. You have the strength to protect her, and there is no reason why you shouldn't. Don't be scared (Y/N), you need to forget about Cassandra, Zander, and I. Forget about our Master. You have a life ahead of you. A life you are obviously passionate about."

You let out a small chuckle.

"Just live. Please live for me. Kill our Master and finish this. Avenge the Dragon Clan, and remind the world of the Drakon status!"

Roy closes his eyes and accepts his long overdue death. You smile, but still have a few tears. You look around and see all the clan members start falling over. They're all dying. You pick up Roy's body and rest him beside Zander. You will give them a proper burial when this is over. All of your clan members will get one. Before you leave his body you move his shirt and rip off the necklace. You hold the Dragon's Tear in front of your eyes.

_This little thing is supposed to help me?_

You give it a tiny toss before catching it again.

_Hope it was worth it._

You grab your sword and walk towards the Master. He is standing still with a large, malicious grin on his face. You never imagined such a gentle man could look so evil. You have a biased opinion though, but still. You stare into the Master's dead eyes and wait. He'll either attack or talk. You're ready for either one.

"You have ruined my plans, Drakon." The Master says. "But it doesn't matter. I can raise another army easily. With the Master as my puppet, I can do anything!"

You smirk at his statement and keep your stance.

"How cocky. I can't wait to kill you, and use your blood to make my army!"

The Master clenches his sword and dashes at you. You – in turn – run towards him. You both collide swords then push off each other. He attacks and you block. You attack and he blocks. You spin your sword around so that your blade is towards your back. You go for a sleek cut through his stomach. The Master rolls right over your shoulder, just missing the blade. You quickly shove the blade back, but he predicts this and blocks it.

You spin around and go for another strike. He blocks that as well and kicks you away. You recover quickly and attack. You enter a small scuffle for a moment before locking swords together. You both kneel slightly and hold the swords firm. You stare into each other's eyes. The tension builds before he pushes away and attacks.

He lunges his sword at your face. You move and catch his forearm and raise your own katana. You try to stab his face, but he dodges. He continuously dodges for six strikes, then hits your arm and punches you away. You slide across the ground for a moment before getting back into position.

He tries to cut you but you jump over him. He attempts to attack you in midair but you block his assault. You land on the ground and immediately turn around to fight. His attack cuts your shirt, but nothing else. You back off and look down at your garbs. You chuckle and rip it off. Scars fill your body, as well as an abnormality around your heart. It was all scales.

You take a quick glance over at your friends. They haven't left. You can see the sadness in Idonis' eyes. You give him a quick nod, and he gives one in turn. He gave you permission to end the resurrected Master.

You look at the little slot on your hilt. You take the Dragon's Tear and shove it into the pommel of your hilt. The blade begins glowing, and you do as well. Your whole body bathes in a white glow. You begin to feel rejuvenated and over all stronger. The glow forms all around you into a solid aura then breaks away into the sky.

You look at yourself and smile. You feel amazing. The Master chuckles.

"That's it. I knew you would be incredible," he says in his normal voice.

You stare at him in disbelief. That is his normal voice, and not the demented one you heard earlier. You look at him with a curious look, and he acknowledges that.

"Listen to me now, as I don't have much time. I can't fight the influence for much longer. You can't hold back against me. I can tell you haven't been trying your best. You have to give me everything you've got. You're at your best right now. You have all the power I know of. You have to kill me now. I know you may not want to. I know that it must have been difficult to see me die once, and now have to be the one who does the killing, but you have to. I know you have emotion (Y/N), even if you don't wish to show it often. Use your emotion now! Finish me with everything you've got!"

He grabs his head in pain. You almost run up to him, but you see his demented smile. It wasn't the Master anymore. But you take his words to heart. You won't hold back anymore.

_I'll finish this for you, Master. No… for you, father._

You unleash everything you have right then and there. Scales form all around you and your wings extend. Your eyes change to their dragon form. The sheath of the Dragon Sword molds into your scales and becomes one with you. The sword itself transforms a small bit. The blade adapts a red aura, and the steel turns pure black.

You look at your sword and sheathe. You crack a smirk and swing it around a few times to test it. It feels light, and almost like it's a part of you. You always felt like it was an extension of your arm, but now it feels like it is your arm. Like you were born with it attached. Everything just feels right in the world, and you feel like nothing can stop you.

A curious thing was that you didn't feel tired or uncomfortable. You usually feel odd when you activate your powers, but it doesn't even bother you now.

_The Dragon's Tear must have done something to me. I feel powerful. Complete. It's something else…_

"You think that scares me? You'll be dead in two minutes!" The Master snarls.

You arch your katana towards your former master.

_I promise you Master… I will let you have the peace you deserve!_

A dark aura surrounds the Master. You can somewhat make out the silhouette of a man behind him. He has a dastardly smile. You cringe at the thought of such a pathetic man having control of your Master. You may not know what this wizard has done, but Roy and the Master have asked you to kill him. There is no way you're failing them a second time.

The Master pushes off his heel. The ground is greatly disturbed at this. Pieces of the earth shoot into the air where he left. He closes in, but you don't move. Before he attacks you clench your hand and surround it with flames. You uppercut him. The flames overtake his body and he launches into the air.

You fly into the air and slash. You slice his face, but don't get a good enough angle. The Master screams and lets out a flurry of lightening. You fly away from him and take position in the air. The wizard must be using his magic through the Master. The Master smiles as he plummets to the ground. You stay in the air, watching him.

The Master raises his katana and focuses for a moment. The dark aura that surrounds him transfers to his blade. The blade extends with the use of the shadows. It goes on for kilometers in the air. He begins to bring it down on you. You quickly move out of the way, but a surprise awaits you. The aura changes from one giant katana to hundreds of smaller daggers.

They all come at you, covering the sun above. You start flying away with haste and dodging all the ones that come close to you. You come up with a plan to smash two separate groups into one. You spin around through the air and pull off some other impressive stunts to pass by the blades.

After a moment you pull to the side instantly, and two groups collide. Instead of breaking like you hoped, they become an even larger group and continue to follow you.

_Figures_

You fly away from your location and look around. There are hundreds of different aura blades coming at you, and it's becoming difficult to dodge them all.

You also notice that the Master is on the ground, and is controlling the motion of the blades.

_I suppose the only way to stop it is to attack him. Alright, here I come!_

You fly straight towards the Master, preforming a barrel roll the entire way down. This successfully dodges all the incoming blades.

The Master easily guesses your plan, and reacts with one of his own. You ready your sword and slice right through the Master. When you hit the ground dust and rock fly everywhere from the impact.

You look at what should be two halves of a body. Instead the body of the Master explodes with a mix of fire and darkness. You are forced away by the explosion. You roll across the ground until your body stops. You slowly push yourself off the ground and look at the Master. All the aura blades are behind him, and are ready to be launched at you.

You stand up and prepare yourself. The blades starts raining down upon you from the front and arched in the sky. You raise your sword arm forward, then use your other hand to steady it. You spin the sword in a circular motion in front of you, using your fingers to keep it fluent. It is barely visible due to the speed. You retract your wings – as so they don't get in the way – and sprint forward. The sword protects you from the majority of the blades, but not all. Some pass by and cut you.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" You roar as you approach the Master.

You run right up to him. Your eyes connect for a split second. His eyes show a comfort of death incoming. You lower your sword to the ground and finish everything.

"Bastard!" You yell, slicing upwards.

The Master is sent slightly in the air. You ready your sword for one more attack. You do the same thing you did with Zander and stab the Master right through the heart. He coughs up blood.

You pull out the sword and watch the body fall to the ground. You quickly swing your sword towards the ground to get the blood off the sword, then return it to the sheath. You deactivate your Drakon powers and stare at the Master. He turns his head towards you and frowns.

"To think… it was… all a waste… Heh… I should… have gone… for you… Drakon…"

His eyes close, and your Master finally has peace. You let out a few huffs before turning away and looking towards your friends. They are already running towards you. To your surprise Elsa is ahead of them all. She runs into you and embraces you with a hug. You blush for a moment and slowly start hugging back.

Anna and Kristoff hang back a bit and smile.

"I think Elsa has finally found someone else to care about," Anna says.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll steal the show from you?" Kristoff mentions.

"Don't ruin this Kristoff."

You open your eyes to see Idonis and Daniel walking towards you. You lightly push Elsa off of you and look towards them. Elsa retreats towards Anna and Kristoff, slightly blushing.

"Look at you, Elsa. Blushing and everything. I thought you said it wasn't good for people to fall in love so quickly?" Anna teases.

"I'm not in love with him. But sometimes the actions of someone is better than their words, and he's done a lot."

You walk towards Idonis and Daniel with a melancholy look. Idonis picks up on this right away. Before you two could speak, the four people from Arendelle walk towards you.

"So… Can I ask something?" Elsa says.

Idonis nods his head in approval.

"You talked. Why did you speak?"

You look over at Idonis and chuckle.

"Well… (Y/N) vowed never to talk until Cassandra and his Master were avenged. That would be attained by killing Zander. The fact that he spoke before that means he should be disgraced. But, I think it can be let go this once. Besides, he broke it for you. That sho-"

You nudge Idonis to get him to shut up. He smirks at your childish action.

"I'm sure he'll explain at some point. Actually, shouldn't you be able to talk now?" Idonis asks.

You shrug.

"You spoke twice during that fight," Daniel pointed out.

"It was nice to finally hear your voice," Anna adds.

You look over at Captain Durr, who is standing on his own. Everyone notices and looks at him. He looks around at everyone and sighs.

"Yes… I suppose I am a problem. As I said, I submit to any punishment you deem worthy of my crime."

"Captain, we'll decide what to do when we get back to Arendelle. Speaking of that, I would like to invite the three of you to the castle for diner. I won't take no for an answer," Elsa states.

The three of you nod.

"Excellent. Well, we should make our way there immediately."

"Sven can't carry all of us," Kristoff mentions.

"Well, how about the two princesses ride Sven and we'll walk," Daniel suggests.

"I can walk," Elsa states. "Why don't we let (Y/N) ride Sven? I'm sure he needs the rest."

"She's got you there," Idonis says.

You look at your body, which is more damaged than you realize. The aura daggers got you pretty good, but you didn't feel weakened by it at all. The others look at you, but you know they are looking at your scales. You never could figure out how to hide that spot. The rest was easy.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks.

You smirk and nod. Elsa rolls her eyes and Idonis chuckles. Kristoff mounts Sven and looks at Anna.

"Are you going to ride with me?"

"If I may add my opinion, I think Kristoff and I should get to Arendelle first. The guards still think Anna and Elsa are poisoned, and I can calm their minds to it," Captain Durr says.

"That seems fair. Are you alright with that Kristoff?" Elsa asks.

"That's not a problem for me. Let's go Sven!"

Sven starts running and disappears through into the forest. You watch him go off and smile. Your eyes start to blink slowly and you start to wobble.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Idonis asks.

You turn towards him but end up falling in his direction. Elsa and Anna rush to your side to see if you're alright.

"Don't worry girls. I think he's just tired. It's been a long day," Idonis reassures.

Elsa looks up at Idonis then back at you. Idonis walks up to you and throws you on his shoulders.

"Come on, let's get going. It's going to take some time to get to Tocia city."

"Tocia? Why Tocia?" Anna asks.

"It has carriages. We can just take one to Arendelle. I know I'm strong, but I am not carrying him for the entire trip."

Anna and Elsa accept this and start walking with him.

"Idonis, can I ask you something?" Elsa starts.

"Go ahead," Idonis allows.

"I somewhat understand why (Y/N) spoke when I was endanger, but what about when he yelled at that other man. That was shocking."

"I have to agree on that. I only saw him be silent, and to watch him yell was something else," Anna adds.

Idonis sighs. He tries to come up with an answer.

"This is just my opinion, so I might be wrong. I believe it was because (Y/N)'s vow was somewhat complete. Zander was dead, so that part of the vow was done. He then needed to avenge the Master, but he was alive. Technically that part of his vow was nullified, so he could speak. Also the pain and rage he felt influenced it. So, he didn't break the vow. Why he isn't talking now is…"

Idonis remains silent after that. Elsa and Anna remain side by side, and a bit away from Idonis.

"So do you think (Y/N) cares about Elsa?"

"Anna!" Elsa yells.

"What? You aren't asking, so I am."

"It seems you really care about your sister's happiness," Idonis points out.

"Yes, I do. I understand you are independent, but I know you want somebody to love! The lonely nights you have. You're my sister, and I care about you. I also know you, and I know you want someone for you. You can't deny it."

Elsa stares at Anna for a moment then looks away. Idonis tries to break silence.

"I think (Y/N) cares about you Elsa. To what degree? I won't say. My opinion is my own, and you are asking something that you should just ask (Y/N). Relationships and feelings are difficult, especially for these two. No offense, my queen."

"None taken," Elsa says, lifting her hand.

"Listen, just wait until we're back at Arendelle and (Y/N) is awake. You can have your little romance time later," Idonis chuckles.

"I'll make sure they talk!" Anna giggles.

"Do I not get a say in this? It is my life," Elsa interjects.

"Nope. Just sit back and relax," Anna giggles some more.

**Why did this take some time to come out? To be honest I re-wrote this chapter three times. THREE TIMES. There were three completely different versions of this chapter, and I decided this one was the best. That's why this took so long, so I am sorry. Thanks for your patience guys, have a good day/night!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Drakon's Heart**

It took little time to arrive at Tocia city. Daniel decided to leave in order to find any remnants of the Dragon Clan. He revealed that some of the clan members left when (Y/N) was blamed. When you arrive at Tocia they gave you a free ride, since the queen and princess of Arendelle were there. You sat on the same side as Idonis, still sleeping. Elsa and Anna sat on the opposite side. Elsa would continuously look over at you to see if you're awake. Anna would giggle every time causing Elsa to quickly look away. That would make Anna laugh even more.

Idonis kept his eyes closed. He was keeping his ear out for anything that could be around. There was no Dragon Clan hunting him, but it was a simple force of habit. He was also looking after your health. He was making sure you were breathing normally, your heart was pumping at a regular pace, and other little things.

"So," Anna says, breaking the silence. "I think you two should have a little private dinner!"

"Anna, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can handle my own affairs. I will do what is right for me," Elsa reassures.

"But this is right for you! Even Kristoff saw it, and he is really oblivious when it comes to romance."

Elsa thinks for a moment then looks away. She really doesn't know what to do. Her mind is telling her to forget you and move on as queen, but her heart is telling her otherwise.

Elsa doesn't know what to do now. She has always had this constant battle between her heart and her mind. Even after allowing her heart to take the wheel for a little bit she still over thinks things. She is worried what might happen if other kingdoms find out that the queen is involved with a member of the Dragon Clan. She didn't have to tell them, but she also didn't want to have to force you to keep your past a secret just for her.

Elsa looks at you once more. You are moving around more frequently, which means you're due to wake up any time now. She begins to think back on what you have done for her. You didn't HAVE to cure her from the poison. When she ran away you didn't HAVE to go find her. All these things you have done for her you didn't HAVE to do. When they locked you up for the second time you could have left and let Anna and her to solve their own problems. Instead you made sure to come help them.

You fought and fought over these past few weeks. So much fighting for one person and yet you are still standing. Elsa can't imagine what that life must've been like. She starts to wonder how much violence you have seen throughout your life. How much suffering and loss you have endured. But through all that, only one thing remains on her mind. You called out to her.

Elsa can't get that out from her head. There were times when you could have done it before but didn't. There were times when talking would have made things so much easier, yet you didn't. But when you thought she was about to die you called out to her. From what Elsa heard from Idonis that is a shameful thing for someone to do. Breaking a vow is worth exile or death. Then again, you were experiencing one and facing the other. But you still called out her name. She remembers your voice being so concerned and scared. But, it was also caring and soft.

Elsa formed a bond with you when you didn't talk. She made this connection with someone who showed their motives and ideals through actions instead of words. You were genuine. You even kept Anna and Kristoff safe a few times. Those two were people Elsa cared about immensely, and you saved them. You didn't have to, and that's one thing that kept coming back up in Elsa's mind. You didn't have to do any of this. But you still did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage arrives at Arendelle, and you are still sleeping. Idonis chuckles at this.

"You know, after we left the Dragon Clan (Y/N) slept for two days straight."

"Really? Why?" Anna asks.

The carriage stops and the doors are opened for you all. Idonis throws you on his shoulder and steps out of the carriage. Anna and Elsa follow. Captain Durr, Kristoff, and a whole ton of guards start walking up to meet you.

"(Y/N) doesn't sleep a lot. Neither do I, actually. We're trained to perform at our peak without much sleep. But when we do get to sleep… well, you'll see."

Everyone stands in front of you. The guards are obviously skeptical of you and Idonis, but they keep their thoughts to themselves.

"My Queen, my Princess," Captain Durr bows. "The council is waiting on your arrival. I have reported everything I saw that happened. They are asking for your view on things. I have also asked your servants to prepare a room for these two. My guards can show them the way."

Three guards walk up to Idonis and size him up. He still has his weapon. You do as well.

"I'm sorry, but we need to take your weapons. It's for security," one guard says.

"No, that's quite alright. They can keep them," Elsa interrupts.

"As you say, my queen."

The guards lead Idonis and you through into the castle and to your room. Elsa watches you go.

"Queen Elsa, may we proceed?" Captain Durr asks.

"Of course."

Elsa, Anna, Captain Durr, and some other guards start walking towards the council meeting room.

As Elsa walks through the halls of the castle she feels nostalgic. It almost feels like she hasn't been here in months. They reach the council chamber and enter. The council goes silent when Elsa and Anna walks in. Elsa and Anna walk sit in their specific chairs. Elsa felt off. She sat in her chair and took a position. Henry looks at the council then looks at Elsa.

"My Queen, Captain Durr informed us of what has happened. But we don't know your perspective. Please, inform us."

"Very well. It started when (Y/N) came into my room for his sword…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idonis reaches your room.

"Your room is right next to this one. Please, stay in your rooms and don't explore. If you need something, let one of the guards know," the guard says.

Idonis nods and walks into your room. He lays you on the bed and steps away. He looks at the remnants of your clothes. You have no shirt, some gloves, and a beat up pair of the Dragon Clan's pants.

He looks around the room to try and find any clothes for you to wear. He knows you don't care about your clothes, but you need better clothes since you're in a castle. However there were no clothes in the room for you. Idonis shrugs and sits on a chair close to the bed.

"(Y/N)… I don't think I could say this if you were awake. You… you did something that I could never do. You're conviction is incredible. I would never have been able to do what you did. I know that you were dead inside for days after what happened, but the fact that you were able to pull through is amazing. I would have lied down and died, but you kept going. You even took down the entire clan.

"I also have to thank you. You put my best friend to rest. There is no way I could have fought him. I didn't think you had this potential when you were younger. The Master always had this faith in you that I couldn't see. But now I see it. You, are the strongest man I have ever met. I consider you a true friend, and I will forever be watching over you. I promised the Master this, but now I will do it for myself.

"Whether you move on from here, or stay. I will be there as a mentor. You surpassed my skills long ago, and if we ever rebuild the Dragon Clan you will be the Grand Master. There is no other person who could do it."

You roll over on your face and let out a snore. Idonis shakes your head and chuckles.

"You… are something else."

Idonis leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. He starts meditating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And he fell unconscious afterwards. We brought him and Idonis back to the castle. That is what I've seen and experienced."

The council stays silent for a moment.

"Anna, you and Kristoff and account for Elsa's words?"

"Well… not all of it. We can confirm for what we were there for. But Elsa told me the same story when I asked, so I believe her."

The council stays silent for a moment. Elsa looks at her sister with a concerned look on her face. Anna gave her signature smile, which cheers up Elsa.

"Well, my queen, we have no reason to disbelieve you. Captain Durr has reported that you aren't under any influence and has revoked the Tocia Act on you two. But I think we should talk to Idonis and (Y/N), just to be sure."

Elsa and Anna look at each other than back at the council.

"We're not sure if (Y/N) will talk. As I said before, he doesn't speak much," Elsa brings up.

"But you did say that his 'vow' was completed. So will he not speak for us now?"

"I… I don't know."

Anna bounces up from her seat.

"I'll go get our friends. I can get there quicker than guards."

Elsa and the council see nothing wrong with this, so they allow her. Anna walks out the door and through the halls. It took her no more than a minute to get to your room. She found out all the shortcuts and techniques during her years alone in the castle. She is about to knock on the door when a rush of nostalgia hits her. This room she is about to knock used to be Elsa's room. Anna shakes it off and knocks on the door.

"It's Anna."

A moment later Idonis opens the door and greets her. Anna smiles at the fact the door was opened for her once more.

"How can I help you, princess?" Idonis politely asks.

Anna walks into the room and notices you still sleeping.

"The council would like to talk with both of you."

"Well, (Y/N) is still sleeping. I will come and speak, but I don't think he will be awake."

Anna sighs, "No offense, but I'm pretty sure he is the one they are most interested in. But they'll do with you! Let's go."

Idonis looks at Anna for a moment, debating whether she just gave him a back-handed compliment.

The two exit the room and proceed back to the council meeting room. Before they enter Anna looks at Idonis and his weapon.

"So… they might be a little nervous around you. Especially with that… thing," she says, pointing at his weapon. "So try to be polite."

"I always try to be polite," Idonis says.

They enter the room. Anna notices Elsa's expression when they enter without you. Anna shrugs and smiles at Elsa. Idonis is directed to the spot opposite to Elsa, and surrounded by council members. Anna takes her seat once more and leans in towards Elsa.

"He's still sleeping."

Elsa nods. Idonis clears his throat before speaking.

"So how can I help you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You seem to be in a weird place, and you have no memory on how you got here. You seem to be in some sort of large area. It is sunny, and nice. There is dirt and mountains spanning for miles, but you are on the peak of the largest one. You look around, trying to make sense of it.

"Confusion is necessary. It is a way of life," a voice says.

You turn around to see a massive dragon sitting on the very top of the mountain. His scales are golden, which causes him to be completely gold. He flaps his wings to get some air then lands directly in front of you. You back away and pull out your sword.

"Ah, that blade. Have you the knowledge that the blade you wield was once called Dragon's Bane? Once we fled your world it was changed to the Dragon Sword."

You lower your sword, but still keep it in your hand.

"What do you want with me? Where am I?"

"You are in a dream altered by my will. I am here, but you are not. You are elsewhere," he responds.

"Well, thank you for the straightforward answer," you sarcastically state.

"I would have hoped my child to be more respectful."

You pause for a moment and look at him. He keeps a straight face, you think. It's hard to tell with a dragon.

"Child?"

"How do you believe a Drakon to come into this world? You are the result of my mating with a human female."

"Then who's my mother?" You ask.

"She passed from this world when you were given life. A Drakon child is too much for your women's bodies to handle. Once you leave the womb, she has little time remaining. My apologies for your loss."

You turn away and walk towards the edge of the area. You sheath your sword and shake your head.

"It's fine. I expected as much."

You wait a moment before turning towards your father.

"So, why are talking to me? And what's your name, father?"

"My name is Rhaegos. My kind refers to me as King of the Dragons. As for the reason for our conversation? You are my child, and you have passed a significant moment in your life. You burned your ties to a corrupt clan, and you found your true love. Is it not that job of a father to be proud?"

Your father walks beside you and lays down. He looks out towards the sun. You stare out towards it for a moment before realizing what he said and turning to him.

"What did you mean by true love?"

"The Snow Queen. The one who froze my mountain two years ago," he recollects.

"She's not my 'true love'. She's just…"

"The fact you have no response proves my point. I have kept my eye on you for twenty years, and I know when you care for an individual."

"Well, it's my business and not yours."

"It is mine, in fact. I would like to conference with this woman. She may not be suitable for a man of your standards," he chuckles.

You look towards your father with a confused look.

"Was that your attempt at a joke?"

He remains silent. He moves one eye to look at your human form.

"You are interesting for a human. Your thoughts and emotions are unpredictable. It partly saddens me that most dragons would never bow to you, however. You are seen as weak among us, even if you are formidable on your own."

"Why would they bow to me?" You ask.

"I revealed my title as the King of Dragons, which means, through blood, you are the Prince of Dragons. Though you are half human, which is a problem."

He closes his eyes and begins to glow. His form becomes smaller, but it's hard to tell with the glare. When it stops, a human man walks up to you. He has golden hair and fair skin.

"Would you rather we converse like this?" Rhaegos asks.

"It would be normal to me, yes."

"But is normal the best path to tread? I think not."

"Well, I'll agree with you on that one."

Silence takes hold once more.

"Well, enough of my moment. Forgive me, it is the first time meeting my son."

Before Rhaegos can continue you grab him and hug him. You don't cry. You don't talk. You just hold him. Rhaegos hesitantly puts his arms around you. He knows this action, but it is unfamiliar to him. You break off from him and chuckle.

"I… I think I just needed to hug my father. It's difficult to wrap my head around. I had somewhat of a father and-"

"I know. Let us focus on the present and future."

"The future? Why?" You query.

Rhaegos places his hand on your head and makes you glow. You feel a rush of power as he does this. Once you stop glowing he releases you.

"You must build your life, and build your power. In five years, I will call for you. We will truly meet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot this isn't real," you chuckle.

"Let me give you some words before you depart. Try to follow your heart, (Y/N). It is how one stays true to themselves. If you keep to your heart, everything will fall in place for you."

You nod and shake his hand.

"I'm looking forward to truly meeting you, father. How about a quick match when we meet?"

"I find that unwise," he quickly dismisses.

"Oh lighten up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your eyes slowly open after you are sent away from your father. You lift your body up and off the bed. You don't feel sore at all, which is odd.

_I wonder… did he give me new powers? I never heard of a Drakon being touched by a dragon. Maybe I can break through the limits and surpass Rhaegos. My father… Huh… _

You look around and finally notice that you are somewhere different. You last remember being at the temple, and this is definitely not the temple.

You hop off the bed and grab your sword, which is across the room. You grab it and attach it to your pants. You look at your attire and realize that you barely have any clothes on. You shrug and make way for the door. You exit your room to find two guards standing on opposite sides of you.

They look at you as you exit the room, but you don't flinch.

"Ah, seems like you're awake. Please, could you follow us? The council would most likely wish to speak with you. You nod and allow them to take you away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We realize you saved Tocia city all those years ago, but you're still classified as a wanted man. Arendelle can't afford to hold on to a wanted criminal," Henry explains.

"I would hardly call myself a criminal," Idonis counters.

"Yes, but you are one of the more renowned members of your clan. We can't be known to harbor people like you."

"Is this not my decision?" Elsa says.

"What do you mean 'people like me'?" Idonis questions.

"My Queen, please listen. After the Eternal Winter Arendelle hasn't had the best standing…" A council member adds.

"That has nothing to do with this, and we aren't harboring anyone. These people saved my life-"

"After putting it in peril," another member says.

The chatter is interrupted by the door opening. Three men walk into the room. Two guards and one outsider. Elsa's face lights up when she sees you walk in. You smile at her, Anna, and Idonis.

"And who is this?" A voice cries out.

"He is the one who saved my life," Elsa responds.

As you walk closer to the table you see Captain Durr standing close to Elsa. He gives you a nod in respect, and you do the same.

"Members of the council, I think we should allow the queen to speak with him alone," Captain Durr states.

"Why should we?" Henry asks.

"Because I think we all need a little break right now."

Before anyone else can argue Elsa gets out of her chair and meets with you. You both walk out of the room, and the door closes behind you. Idonis chuckles and begins to walk out of the room as well. Anna follows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You and Elsa remain silent until you reach a balcony. You both look out to the beautiful forest that is below.

"Elsa, I think I need to tell you something."

"You're speaking now?"

You chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I am now. It's weird."

"What, talking?"

"Yeah."

Elsa laughs. "You're doing an okay job so far."

You smirk and shake your head.

"But listen, I have to tell you something. I've been told recently that… Well… It's just that there seems to be… Hell, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Why don't you do something then? For the time I've known you, you're better at acting tha-"

You cut Elsa off by kissing her. She doesn't resist at all and kisses back. You separate from her and she blushes.

"Well, that's something…" Elsa slowly says.

Before you two can say anything someone cuts you off. Anna hugs her sister from behind.

"I knew it! I knnnneeeeeeeewwwww it!" Anna yells.

"Hey! Anna! What are you?"

You start laughing at the two sisters. Idonis comes from around the corner and smiles. You look at him and know exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, I knew it would be the outcast and the queen. Knew it for a long time now," he quietly says.

Anna puts Elsa down. Elsa brushes herself off and turns towards Anna.

"I don't even know what you're talking about Anna."

"Oh please. I saw your little smooch session. Oh, does that mean you're staying in the castle?" Anna asks with enthusiasm.

"I…" You start.

"Anna, don't make assumptions, he hasn't been invited yet," Elsa says, raising her hand.

"Yet?" You ask.

"Yes, well… You are somewhat known around these parts. It would be wise for you to stay here for your safety."

"Safety," Anna repeats with air quotes.

"Well… I would love to, but what about Idonis?"

"I have a solution for that," Captain Durr chimes in.

He walks around the corner behind Idonis. He bows for the royalty and turns to Idonis.

"I am no longer fit to lead Arendelle's forces, and you may be more suited for it."

"Me? I don't think so," Idonis says.

"Idonis, you kept the clan in line for two years. I'm sure you could do it! Then you could take care of me and make sure I don't do anything too stupid," you chuckle.

Idonis huffs and looks at Captain Durr.

"Very well, I agree. But won't the council disagree?"

"I'm sure both myself and the Queen can change their minds," Captain Durr reassures, looking towards Elsa.

Elsa nods in turn and smiles at you. Anna sees the look in your eyes and decides to leave. She scoots Idonis and Captain Durr away so you're all alone. Elsa giggles at Anna's actions.

"You have quite a sister," you say.

"You'll get used to her," Elsa laughs.

"Hey, why did you accept my kiss?"

"Why did you give it?" Elsa fires back.

"Well… I don't know. Someone told me to follow my heart more. It's what I usually do, but I just felt like I had to do that. You made me have a need to protect you. How evil of you."

"Evil of me? Yeah, sure."

"You never answered my question," you say.

"Actions speak louder than words, and you have written a book of why I can count on you with your actions. You haven't only helped me, but Anna and Kristoff too. Of course, I would like to learn more about you now that you speak, but I think you're a good person. A person I can care about."

Elsa moves closer and leans on your shoulder. You put your hand around her waist and pull her a little closer. Maybe, just maybe, you can find some sort of calm here. A calm with someone you care about. Maybe, just maybe, someone you could love.

**Aren't you forward? Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading my story for all this time. It really means a lot to me, honest. Also, this is NOT the end. I may have hinted at the ending, but it's not done yet. So I hope you all enjoy, and have a fantastic day!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: New Tides**

You open your eyes slowly. The sun is beaming down on you, and it's making it difficult to fall back asleep. You push yourself up off the bed and onto your feet. You look to the right to see a giant triangle window standing proud. You look at it and shake your head.

_That window is a fuck you to sleep. Why would anyone want that?_

You stretch your muscles and yawn. You shake your head once more to fully wake yourself up. You look down at your clothes. You feel so uncomfortable and strange in them. You don't know why you let Elsa convince you into wearing them. You further can't understand why so many people would want to wear clothes like this. They are tight. They reduce mobility and performance. You are definitely hindered in these clothes.

You take off the shirt and pants, leaving only underwear. You smile as you rotate your arms in circular motions and stretch your legs side to side. You slide down into the splits, then use your hands to push yourself in the air. You execute a flip in the air and land gracefully on your feet.

_See, I couldn't do that in those clothes!_

You look over to the side of the room where your sword is residing. You grab it before leaving. You walk out of the room and look around. There a few guards stationed around the doors. They look at you and your lack of attire.

"Sir, you aren't wearing pants," one guard states.

"Yes, that's very true," you agree.

The guard shakes his head and starts following you.

"I don't know why Idonis decided that I need a bodyguard. Elsa would need one more then I."

"Well, Queen Elsa already has several body guards. She also has you. This is just a precaution so people don't think Arendelle doesn't take care of its visitors," the guard explains.

"Visitors? I've been here for a month."

"Yes, but nobody knows you're one of the most dangerous men on this side of the globe, sir."

"One of?" You raise your brow.

"Well, yes. You're likely the strongest but there are far more… disturbed individuals who carry out sickening tasks."

"I was just bugging you Felix. Calm down a little," you chuckle.

It has indeed been one month since Elsa invited you to stay with her. The council was less than enthusiastic about you and Idonis staying, however with the backing of Elsa, Anna, and Captain Durr, they finally submitted. Idonis became "Captain Idonis" and started training the guards. Durr remained in Arendelle as Idonis' advisor. Idonis would sometimes work the guards too hard, so Durr had to keep Idonis grounded. However, Captain Idonis made the Arendelle guard THE most well trained military known to man. It surpassed Corona.

You and Elsa's relationship blossomed immensely. Even with Elsa's role as queen, she still tried to make time for both of you. Sometimes she was too busy to be with you, but Anna and Kristoff constantly attempted to connect with you. Due to this, Kristoff and Anna have become good friends of yours. They always poked fun at you when you didn't know what to say. Elsa has told them about your preference to act rather than speak.

Because of your relationship with Elsa, you have been attempting to talk a little more. However Elsa has not made your relationship public. Not yet, anyway. You have been with her for many formal events, but you were shown as a guard rather than a partner. Elsa originally wanted to make your relationship public, but the council advised against it. Other cities were already agitated at the fact that Arendelle was housing two high ranking members of the Dragon Clan. If it was known that the queen was romantically involved with one of them, then something bad could happen.

"So, why were you not with Elsa?" Felix asks.

You stop walking and start to think.

"Well… we were having some fancy dinner with other royals. I… I think I got drunk," you concur.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, it just takes a while and I need a lot of it. Blame Idonis," you smirk.

Felix nods then looks at you once more.

"Are you going to put some clothes on, sir?" He asks.

"Depends. I don't want to wear any 'noble' clothes. So let's hope the tailor has finished my old clothes."

"S-sir! You can't go into town without any clothes on!"

You both go through a door and find Elsa talking with Idonis. Elsa looks at you, blushes, then shakes her head. Idonis laughs. You smile at the two and walk up to them.

"(Y/N)… can I ask why you aren't wearing pants?" Elsa asks.

"Well… I don't like the tight clothes that you guys wear. I don't know how Kristoff stands it."

Idonis shakes his head.

"You can't judge! You're wearing custom armour!" You accuse. "Speaking of which, are my clothes ready yet?"

Elsa sighs.

"Yes, it actually is. We can go get it now."

You smile and steal a kiss. Idonis and Felix look away while you do this. Elsa tries to stop you but starts participating with you. You break off and she giggles.

"My Queen, may we finish our conversation later?" Idonis asks.

"Yes, of course Captain."

Idonis bows with his head then walks away.

"What were you two talking about?" You ask.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Come on, let's go get your 'precious clothes'," Elsa mocks.

"Hey! How would you like to not have any clothes?"

"I can just create some using my powers," Elsa smiles in victory.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Elsa waves her hand around you and some ice clothes appear. You look at them then look over at Elsa with your brow raised.

"I'm the only one who gets to see you without clothes on," Elsa giggles.

"Oh please, you only saw me naked once and that was by accident."

Felix puts his hand on his head and turns away. Elsa remembers he is here and stops flirting with you. She clears her throat and turns towards Felix.

"Will you accompany us?"

"Of course. Let's just keep the romance to a minimum."

You wrap a string around your waist so there is a spot for your sword. You always have your sword with you, even when you don't have clothes. This has caused a few problems in the past with other nobles and cities, but Elsa is able to convince them to allow it.

The three of you exit the castle and go into town. Thankfully there wasn't a battalion of guards following you around. They knew if you were there than Elsa was more than safe. She was practically untouchable.

The three of you reach the market square. Elsa is being stared at by almost everyone. She waves politely and says hello to everyone she passes. You mostly remain silent, as usual. Felix kept a short distance away from you two. He knew you liked your time together, even if it was in the middle of town. He almost felt honoured to know that you two were in a relationship. There was a grand total of seven people who knew in all of Arendelle. Anna, Kristoff, Durr, Henry, Gerda, Kai, and Felix. Of course you, Elsa, and Idonis knew, but that was to be expected. Elsa's little snow man knew as well, but he didn't really count.

Under normal circumstances everyone in Arendelle would be suspicious of you two. However with you being her "personal guard" it didn't raise any suspicion. It was normally just a cover for you two to be together, but you eventually took on that role. You would've defended her anyway, might as well do it full time.

You reach the tailor and enter the building. He is with another client, so you both wait for him to be done. Felix takes position outside of the shop. You and Elsa find a place to sit.

"Enjoying the clothes I made for you?" She smiles.

"Well, they are different. If you made me some a little less formal then I would be happy," you respond, observing the clothes.

"Always picky, aren't you?"

You look over at her and shrug.

"I'm just not used to the clothes. I'm used to clothes that offer mobility. These restrain me too much."

Elsa shakes her head.

"What?" You ask.

"Oh nothing," she smiles.

"Maybe I'll make Daniel give me one of the female garbs of our clan. You can try it on and see what I mean."

Elsa ponders this for a moment. The hand gestures she uses obviously means she's toying with you.

"Well, I suppose I could give them a try. You've tried on my clothes before."

"Ok, it was one time! Anna tricked me," you defend.

Elsa starts laughing uncontrollably at that memory.

Anna was trying to get you to try noblemen's clothes. You had no idea what they were supposed to look like. Anna slipped in one of Elsa's dresses by accident. You grabbed it out of the pile and weren't paying full attention. You slipped it on and looked in the mirror. Anna saw and started laughing hysterically. Elsa walked in due to her sister's noise and saw you. She was very surprised you could even fit into one of her dresses. You quickly took it off and disappeared from the room. Elsa had to get Idonis to track you down.

The tailor notices Elsa's laughing and turns his attention towards her.

"My queen, I did not notice you come in. Please wait a moment."

"Not a problem," Elsa giggles.

You roll your eyes and lean back against the wall. Elsa looks at you and gives a small smile. You never understood why she does this. You still don't. She would just smile at you with no rhyme or reason.

You smirk back at her then turn your attention towards the tailor. He seemed to be finishing up with his client. He nods at the woman he is dealing with then turns towards the queen.

"My queen. I assume you are here for the special order?" He asks.

"Yes. My friend here can't stand being without it," she responds, waving her hand towards you.

You push off the wall and walk towards the tailor. He sizes you up and smiles.

"Yes, it seems perfect for you."

He walks to the back and looks around for the outfit.

"Aha!"

He comes from around the back with your black outfit. He hands it to you.

"Amazing craftsmanship, this. I've never seen something quite like it."

You give a small smirk then grab it from him. You feel its silky touch. It's warm embrace. You haven't worn it since the battle against your clan a month ago.

You walk into the back room and slip out of Elsa's ice clothes. You pull the pants back up and tie them at your waist. They aren't poufy by any means. They are actually quite close to your legs, but they stretch really well. The shirt does the same thing. However the shirt is a little different. It is still almost skin tight, but a large part of the neck is missing. It was supposed to hug your chest, not make it a target. You put on your shoes and attach your sword to the pants.

You walk out and point at the gap in your shirt.

"What Is this?" You ask.

"Oh, it's an invention I'm trying out. I think I'm going to call it a 'V-neck'. Get it? It's shaped in a V! It'll be popular one day!"

You roll your eyes and give a slight bow.

"Thank you for fixing up my clothes."

"Not a problem."

You and Elsa exit the building and start walking back to the castle. Felix waits a moment after you leave the building before following.

"You know Elsa, I wasn't kidding. We could go get you to try on one of my clan's clothes."

Elsa stops and looks at you for a moment.

"Well… I don't have any duties today. Besides, I haven't gone out much for the past month. Okay, we can go."

You smile and go in for a kiss. You stop when you remember you're in public. Elsa giggles at your advance.

You both turn from the castle and start walking towards Arendelle's forest area. Felix rushes up to you both in confusion.

"Where are you two going? I thought we were going back to the castle?"

"Change of plans Felix. Elsa and I will be back in a few hours," you say.

"But-"

"It's okay Felix. If anything happens then Anna or Idonis can handle it."

Felix accepts and bows.

"I will return to the castle then."

He turns around and starts marching towards the castle. You smile at his dedication to you and Elsa.

_He's a good kid. Maybe I should train him…_

Elsa turns to you and pokes your nose. You shake your head and look at her. She giggles and motions towards the gate. Elsa seems to be in a flirty mood today. You find her so weird at times. Sometimes she's really flirting and loving. Other times she can be cold and distant. Not in a bad way though. She just switches between flirty and non-flirty often. Cassandra used to do that to. It may be a girl thing then, who knows.

You both walk out of Arendelle and deep into the forest. You look around to make sure nobody is around.

"Hey (Y/N), what did you mean by a few hours? It would at least take a few days to get to your temple," Elsa points out.

"Oh, we're not walking Elsa," you smile.

You quickly grab her, extend your wings, and soar into the air. Elsa starts screaming and gripping you tightly. You reach a high altitude then stop. Elsa is still gripping you really hard.

"You okay Elsa?"

"No you… you…"

"Spontaneous individual?" You finish with a smirk.

"I was going to say jerk, but that works too."

You smile and start moving through the air, slowly. Elsa starts to really admire the beauty in this. She looks down and witnesses all the beauty of the lands from a birds view. Arendelle looks amazing, and the sea that rests beside it glistens with the sun. The dense forest surrounding Arendelle is lush and full of life. As she looks ahead she can see Tocia city and all the things in between.

"This is what you see all the time?" She asks you.

"Yeah. Sometimes I come up here just to think. I can get lost in nature sometimes. But I can't be up here for long. Even with all my mastery of my powers they still tire me out."

"I kind of know what you mean," Elsa mumbles.

"Anyway, how about we get there fast? Hold on tight Elsa!" You warn as you start to pick up the pace.

"Wait, wait, wait! (Y/N) you jeeeeeerrrrrrrkkk!" Elsa screams as you start moving and blinding speeds.

You zoom through the air, laughing all the way. You make sure that Elsa is firm in your arms. If she did fall you could easily catch her but she would probably kill you. You can hear her scream and curse at you as you fly. You can't help but laugh at his.

As you fly you decide to do a barrel roll, just for Elsa. She screams even louder and holds you even tighter. You didn't think it was possible for your skin to be gripped that hard. You keep flying until you reach the grounds of the temple. You dive into the jungle and stop abruptly right over the ground. You retract your wings and let out a few subtle pants. Elsa gets out of your arms and starts beating at your chest.

"Why would you do that to me? I'm never flying with you again!" She cries out.

You chuckle as she beats at your chest.

"Hey," you say, putting your hand under her chin and raising it. "Did you die?"

"Well, no, but-"

You cut her off with a kiss. After a minute of that, you break off and smile.

"Then don't worry so much. We can take a carriage back to Arendelle if you want."

Elsa calms down a bit and huffs.

"No, that's fine. I was just a little scared. You may be used to it but I'm not!"

"Well, we can go for some more flights, if you want. The sea is beautiful at night under a bright moon," you say.

"Is that where you go at night?" She asks.

"Yeah. I tend to wander at night more than sleep. It's one of the reasons I don't mind sleeping in a different room than you."

You tap Elsa on the shoulder and motion her towards the temple's location. Elsa nods and starts walking with you. She looks around, perplexed.

"Wasn't all this a wasteland a month ago?" She recalls.

"Yeah, but Daniel found someone like you. Someone with powers."

"He did?" She asks, surprised

"Yes. She had the powers of earth and plants. She gave this place life again."

"What was her name? Where is she?"

"I don't really remember, and I don't know. I can ask Daniel, if you want. I do remember her name started with a G or a J. Something like that. Anyway, we're almost there."

A few moments later you both approach a massive temple. You smile and walk towards the temple. You can hear them talking of your arrival. The gates start to open and reveal a few clan members staring at you and Elsa. Elsa takes position extremely close to you. You can sense the fear in her. You kiss her head and lean down to her height.

"Don't worry. They aren't what they were before AND I'm here."

Elsa nods. You feel her muscles relax a little.

"Grand Master, thank you for visiting us!" A member calls out.

"You guys are still calling me Grand Master? I thought I appointed Daniel to be the Grand Master."

"You did," Daniel answers, landing to the upper right of you. "But I still refuse. I'll be the acting Grand Master, but the title is yours."

You shake your head with a smile. You reach your arm out and shake Daniel's. Over the past month the Dragon Clan has rebuilt substantially. There are much fewer members now, but they are all masters and highly skilled. You made sure to make a trip down here once a week to see how everything is, and give some training.

Daniel has been doing a good job with the recovery. When he found all the remnants of the clan he assembled them under your name. They were happy to follow you, and no one else. The Dragon Clan has kept under the radar lately. They're happy to have everyone think it's disbanded, when they are actually getting stronger. There have been a few new recruits, but nothing like what there used to be.

"So, what brings you by today?" Daniel asks, leading you towards the main temple.

"Well, I was wondering if we had any spare sets of female garbs. I want to prove a point to Elsa."

Daniel takes a look at Elsa. She smiles and gives a small wave.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Hey, what's with your outfit? Why is your chest exposed?"

You place your hand on your head and sigh.

"It's a long story. Let's just get Elsa in these robes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna and Kristoff are relaxing in the castle. They are snuggling in front of a fire. Olaf is there as well, but he is hidden behind them. They don't want the little guy to melt.

"I love you Kristoff," Anna softly says.

"I love you too, Anna."

The get even closer and start kissing. Olaf looks at them in confusion.

"Can I join in? This looks like fun!" He happily requests.

Anna starts laughing and breaks off from the kiss.

"No Olaf. You can't kiss me. But maybe you can kiss Kristoff," she leaves open ended.

Kristoff looks over at her then Olaf. He puts his hands in between the two.

"Whoa little guy. No thank you. I'm fine."

"Come on Kristoff. Give the guy a little smooch," Anna teases.

"Anna!" Kristoff whines.

Idonis enters the room and sees the situation. Anna is pushing Olaf closer to Kristoff, while Kristoff is trying to get away. Idonis chuckles and walks further into the room.

"Princess Anna, could I ask you a quick question?"

"Of course," Anna giggles, still pushing Olaf towards Kristoff.

"Do you know where your sister is? I need to talk to her about something urgent."

"No. Felix said (Y/N) was with her, so I assume they're just having some private time," Anna responds.

Idonis thinks for a moment then nods.

"Thank you, Princess."

"Anytime."

Idonis starts to walk out of the room, but something catches his ear. He quickly throws a kunai at the darkness. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf don't have time to register what just happened. Idonis walks over to where the kunai was thrown. A snake is attached to the wall, dead. Idonis lets out a huff and pulls out the kunai.

"Sorry about th-"

Idonis is cut off when he sees someone zooming towards him. Idonis bounces back against the wall then uses it to push himself into the air and flip over his attacker. The man shoves a sword into the wall where Idonis was. Before Idonis can react a wave of small snakes shoots at him from the darkness and sends him into the wall.

Kristoff grabs Anna and Olaf in an attempt to get them out of the room. Before he can make it a large amount of snakes cover the door. Kristoff puts Anna and Olaf behind him in order to keep them safe.

Idonis recovers from the snake hit and pulls out his sword. He lands on the ground and instantly dashes towards the darkness. His sword sparks as it hits another. He sees a face for a split second, but it becomes covered in darkness. Idonis pushes off the sword and goes for another attack. In an instant Idonis is pushed back and into the wall. Large snakes latch onto him and keep him against the wall. They bite into his arm, spreading their poison through his body.

Idonis pushes off the wall and tries to fight. His vision is blurry and his balance is way off. He falls onto one knee, then onto his stomach. He's down and out.

"Captain!" Kristoff yells.

He rushes over to Idonis and grabs the sword. However Kristoff is immediately hit by a large snake into the wall. His head cracks against the wall and he falls unconscious.

"Kristoff!" Anna cries out.

The mystery man lands in front of Anna. Olaf stands between Anna and the man but he's quickly knocked out of the way. The man knocks Anna out and grabs her limp body. Olaf picks his snowy body up and looks at Anna.

"Anna! Where are you taking her?"

"I'm just bringing her to her cousin. She'll be in good hands," the man says.

Several guards – including Felix – rush into the room.

"Princess we heard…"

Felix looks around the room to see Kristoff and Idonis unconscious, and Princess Anna in the hands of this man.

"Unhand her!" Felix calls out.

The man smirks then quickly rushes out of the nearby window and down into the fjord. He's completely lost. Felix rushes to the window and looks out onto the fjord. Nothing.

"Damnit!" He howls, punching the side of the window

He takes a few breaths before looking at the wounded.

"Men, get Kristoff and Idonis to the doctor. Olaf, come with me."

"Yes sir!" Olaf enthusiastically says, bouncing beside Felix.

"Of all the times for you to be away…" He mutters.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! So, I have been debating something and I want your opinions on it. So, I was debating whether to put... what do people call it... a lemon? Smut? I really don't know. A detailed sex scene. I'm asking because you are the people who read the story, and your opinions mean a lot to me and what I write. So, if you guys want one then tell me. If you don't, then tell me. I've gotten a few requests for one, but I just want to ask everyone about it. So tell me what you guys think on that. Honestly, I don't care. Anyway, have a great day guys! Happy reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Thoughts Become Reality**

Elsa walks out of the room and poses for you and Daniel. You raise your brow and start chuckling. Elsa's costume has puffy black pants and a puffy chest piece. She looks down at her clothes and gives you a look.

"What kind of outfit is this? People use this?" She asks.

You start laughing some more.

"No, nobody would use that," you say.

Elsa's eyes widen and move to Daniel. He starts trotting away.

"Why did you make me where this then?"

You shrug. "For fun. A real outfit looks like this."

You flick your hand and a woman drops down from the ceiling. Her clothes are all black. Her shirt is only slightly puffy, while her pants are tight.

"Why can't I wear that?" Elsa asks.

"Because… it entertains me."

Elsa shoots some ice at you, which you dodge. You keep laughing and shoo the clan member away. Elsa waves her hands and an ice dress slips onto her. It's her signature ice dress. Elsa lets her hair down over her shoulder, and freezes it a bit. After completing her look she gives you a sarcastic look. You chuckle and turn to Daniel.

"Can you get Elsa an actual costume?"

"Yeah, no problem," Daniel says as he runs away.

"Another outfit?" Elsa whines.

"Oh please. This is nothing compared to when you and Anna brought me dress shopping."

Elsa shrugs and nods her head. She can't argue with that. Daniel jumps down a few seconds after with a legitimate costume. He throws it to Elsa, and she catches it.

Elsa goes around the corner and starts to change. Daniel walks beside you. You can feel something off about him. He seems tense.

"What's wrong Daniel? Something is bothering you."

He widens his eyes and looks over at you. He relaxes and lets out a smile.

"Can't get anything past you, huh?" He chuckles

"No, not usually. People's heart beats are different when they are nervous, anxious, and so on. I can hear that your heart is beating faster than normal."

"You really have mastered the listening skills, haven't you?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course. It was the first lesson the Master taught me. But let's get back on topic. What's wrong?"

Daniel shrugs and cocks a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about. At least not something for you to worry about. It's just a rival clan has been spotted skulking around these parts."

"Which clan?" You ask, crossing your arms.

"The Serpent Clan. They've been more active lately. It would like to shut them down but we can't make our presence known to them yet."

You nod and start slowly pacing around the room.

"Well, if I do run into anything I'll be sure to inform you of it. Otherwise just keep the clan hidden away until our numbers reach a decent size."

"Yes, Grand Master," Daniel says, bowing.

You look at him with a sarcastic look and shake your head a little bit.

"I hope that was a joke."

"Just a little."

You both start laughing until Elsa comes out from around the corner. The outfit fits her perfectly, and she looks stunning in it. It forms to her skin so nicely. The contrast between her pale skin and the black clothes is beautiful. Daniel widens his eyes a bit and quickly looks away. He doesn't want to stare at your lover. You notice this and roll your eyes.

"Elsa, you look really good," you compliment.

"Thank you. This actually feels like it could work," she says, checking herself out.

You smile and walk over beside her. You feel her shoulders and upper body. You move down, patting her legs. You're simply checking that it fits well.

"Yeah, this one's perfect. Do you want to keep it? We have a lot more."

"No, that's okay. This isn't really my style," Elsa declines.

Elsa summons her ice dress once more and hands you the clothes. You take them and neatly place them on a nearby shelf. Elsa stands close to you once more and whispers in your ear.

"Can you we go back soon? I think Gerda will have dinner ready soon."

You kiss her head and bury your face beside hers.

"Of course, your majesty."

Elsa lightly smacks your chest and walks away. You smirk and follow her.

You look back to Daniel, who is talking to a clan member. You shrug it off and continue to walk around with Elsa.

"Hey, do you want to walk around in the forest for a couple minutes?" You ask.

"That sounds pleasant," Elsa agrees.

"Hey Daniel, Elsa and I will be in the forest if you need me!"

Daniel nods and continues his conversation.

You and Elsa walk out of the temple gates and into the forest. It's peaceful and beautiful. Of course the beauty of the forest has nothing on the beauty of the woman walking next to you. Elsa keeps her regel posture, even when she's walking around with you. You laugh and grab Elsa's hands. She's surprised by your actions. You start swaying her around with you. You are obviously dancing to a beat, but Elsa can't hear anything.

"(Y/N), why are we dancing with no music?"

"Why do you sing with no music? Besides, I can hear the music of the forest."

"The music of the forest?" Elsa questions.

You nod and place your head against hers. You focus your Drakon energy. You try to give her some so she can hear as you do. She sees the scales form around your forehead. She should feel worried, but she isn't. Not around you.

Elsa's confused about what you're doing until she starts hearing things. She can hear the small sound of the birds. She can hear the beat of the squirrels and their nuts. She can hear the grasshoppers creating beautiful music. She hears the stream flowing all behind it.

"(Y/N)… this is beautiful," Elsa slowly states. "Is this how you always hear?"

"Well, I hear a lot more than this. But I want you to hear the music I'm hearing."

You continue to dance with Elsa. She can pick up on your movements since she can hear your music. She genuinely finds this beautiful. The song and your dance. She never knew you could dance. You always tried to avoid dancing at all costs. But here you are dancing with her now. Elsa leans into your chest and embraces the moment.

"I thought you didn't dance," Elsa whispers.

"Well, dancing is like fighting. Besides, Gerda made sure I learned how to," you respond softly.

Elsa giggles at the thought of Gerda and you dancing. It probably includes a lot of stumbling around.

You two continue to dance peacefully in the forest. Elsa moves off of your chest and leans in to you. You lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around your neck to enhance the kiss. You pull her closer by her waist to complete it all. The kiss is passionate. The most passionate you've ever been with Elsa.

Elsa is enjoying it. She never thought she would enjoy something like this. As queen, she always assumed she would end up marrying someone she didn't care about. The council used to give her dozens of proposals from several different kingdoms. Elsa always believed in marrying only for love, but she can admit that she was getting tired of all the pressure. She may have ended up accepting one of them. But now she actually has a person that she cares about. Someone who she enjoys being with.

You both continue to kiss for a little before separating. Elsa smiles and places her head back onto your chest.

"Thank you (Y/N)," she whispers.

"For what?" You softly ask.

"For everything."

You smirk and hold her closer. The moment is perfect for her, and in your mind, she deserves it. You'd never tell her, but you're happier than you've ever been with her. Everyone you have made friends with are great. Your new life in Arendelle is amazing. It's definitely better than being on the run. Even though it sucked at first, you are happy everything has turned out the way it has. You'd have it no other way.

"You want to go back to Arendelle now?" You ask.

"I want to stay here. With you."

You smile and kiss her once more.

"I'm always here."

You pull Elsa away from the dancing spot and start walking back to the temple. You have to give them a heads up that you're leaving. They may send out a search party for you. You chuckle at the thought of Daniel being worried about you. While you're walking Elsa seems extremely close to you. Closer than usual. Maybe she's just in one of those moods now. A romantic mood.

It takes little time for you both to reach the temple. The doors open for you both, so you enter the grounds. You bring Elsa to the Grand Master's quarters and find Daniel staring at some of the decorations He seems heavily invested in one of the masks that are on the wall.

"Daniel, you alright?" You call out.

Daniel snaps back into the real world. He turns towards you and Elsa before smiling.

"Hey, sorry. I was just thinking. So what do you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that Elsa and I are leaving. I'll be back next week."

"Right," Daniel nods.

You take Elsa outside and start walking into the woods. You can tell that Elsa is tired. It is obvious from her face.

"Do you want me to fly you home so you can sleep a bit? I'll go slowly."

Elsa looks at you and smiles.

"That sounds nice. Thank you."

You pick her up in your arms and extend your wings. You slowly bring yourself and Elsa into the air. She snuggles up in your arms and rests her eyes. You smile and start to head towards Arendelle. You have to keep yourself in check. You always fly fast, but now you have to stay slow.

Your mind starts to wander on a few things. It was a few minor things, but things that kept your attention.

_What was Elsa and Idonis talking about? Idonis usually doesn't report to Elsa too often unless something important happens, and he just reported to her not too long ago. It has to mean that something is happening around here. Also, what's with Daniel? He seemed off. Maybe the Serpent Clan has him worried. I don't see what sort of threat that clan could do something against us. Well, if I'm not informed about it then it probably isn't too important. _

You're half way to Arendelle. Elsa has been sleeping this whole time while you fly. The problem is that you're getting tired. You've been in this form for a long time and it's wearing down on you. Even though you're taking it slow, it still takes its toll. You bring you and Elsa down into the forest on the outskirts of Arendelle. It's a simple matter to carry Elsa the rest of the way.

You land in the forest and retract your wings. You lean Elsa against a tree and walk a few steps away. You're breathing heavily at the fatigue of your power usage.

_You'd think I'd be able to last a little longer after all this time. Well… my endurance is tenfold to what it used to be. I just need to practice some more. Maybe try going whole days in this form._

You stay in close proximity to Elsa as you walk around. The night time air is nice. It feels pure and filling. You lean up against a tree opposite to Elsa and watch her sleep. You'll get moving in a few minutes. You just need a second to rest. You continue to watch her when something catches your eye. A small snake is making its way towards Elsa.

You keep watching it to the point where it gets too close to her. You instantly take a kunai from your shoe and throw it at it. You hit the snake right in the middle of its slithering body. It struggles for a moment then dies. You shrug and start to pick yourself up with the intent of recovering your kunai. Whilst getting up you notice another snake slithering towards Elsa. You raise your brow and move towards it. It looks up at you and opens its mouth, revealing its venom filled teeth.

You lightly kick it away from Elsa. It recovers and moves into a bush. You stare at the bush for a moment before reaching for your kunai. You recover it from the body of the snake and wipe it off on a tree. You hear some rustling in the bush behind you. You turn around to see dozens of snakes making their way out of the bush towards you and Elsa.

_This isn't normal. Something is making them do this. I'm sure of it._

You spin the kunai in your hand before prepping for a fight.

_This is what my battles have turned into. My grand opponent is a bunch of small snakes._

You make a face then raise your hand towards the horde. You unleash small fire balls from your hand and send them right towards the snakes. The balls directly hit every snake. They scurry around while burning, but eventually turn to ash.

You lower your hand and turn towards Elsa. She is fine. Nothing got to her. Immediately you hear something coming towards you. You spin around and bring the kunai directly in front of you. You impale a giant snake a few centimeters from your face. It twists around and uses the last of its energy before going limp. You hear a clap coming from the forest.

A man walks out from the forest. He has a hood that casts a shadow over the majority of his face. You can see his mouth. He appears to have some sort of fangs hanging out of this mouth. You push the large snake off of your kunai and get into a semi-ready position. You take a quick glance at Elsa. More snakes are starting to surround her. You use your wind powers to create a bubble of wind around her. Anything that gets close to her will be sent flying away. You know she's safe, so you turn back to the hooded man.

"Very nice, Drakon. It's good to see your skills in tip top condition," the man hisses.

His voice his deep and dark. You can tell he has sinister intentions.

"Because snakes prove this," you sarcastically answer.

He shrugs and looks over at Elsa. "Well, that's true. So if you'll allow me to take the Queen I will be on my way."

You chuckle and ready your kunai. "Like I'm handing over Elsa."

The man sighs and shoots a giant snake out from his sleeve. You execute a backflip to dodge it. You bring down your kunai on the snake. You quickly stab it and grab the snake. You attempt to pull it and swing it around, trying to move the hooded man. When you go through with the plan the man didn't move. Instead, the snake was just forced out of the sleeve.

_That's different._

The man starts swaying his arms towards you, sending out a massive variety of large and small snakes. You easily dodge them all. The ones that got too close you simply slice up with the kunai. You start flipping around, executing beautiful dodges and swift attacks. You land on the ground and project yourself off your foot. You throw your kunai at the man as you get closer. He doesn't move as it continues to fly towards him. You begin to reach for your sword.

Time seems to move slower as this happens. Your hand slowly reaches for your sword. You're ready for him to try and dodge your kunai. You can hit him no matter where he goes. The kunai hits the cloak. You're a little surprised but don't flinch. You bring your sword out in an instant and cut through the man.

The cloak falls on the ground with a snake inside. You stand up straight and sheath your sword. You grab the kunai and spin around. You use the kunai to block a sword. It was a straight sword with a snake decorated hilt. You hear your kunai start to give out under the pressure of his sword. You look at the man. He's still in a cloak. You drop your resistance and duck below the man. You send your feet right into his gut, causing him to fly into the air. You grab your sword, jump, and slice him in mid jump.

You land on the ground only to find another snake in a cloak.

"Clever," you whisper.

You look around to find him. He is standing near Elsa, trying to get to her. You charge at him and go for the kill. He sees you and flips right over you. Your eyes meet as he passes over you. You can almost feel like he winked at you. Taunting you. You cringe at his nature. You quickly pivot your body to slice him in midair.

He once again turns into a snake.

_Damn it!_

You look scan the area for him. You notice him sitting on a branch in the trees.

"What do you want with Elsa?" You call out.

"Oh nothing. It's not just her. She's just a part of the show. The grand finale."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see very soon, boy. I'll just get her later."

He jumps away and disappears into the forest. You had no doubt that this was the Serpent Clan, but you never knew they could use snakes as a weapon. At least not to the extent that guy did. You want to chase after him but you can't leave Elsa. You'll go after him grab Elsa and extend your wings once more.

You fly into the air and make your way to Arendelle. You go a little faster than what you did before.

_I have to get Elsa to Arendelle and track this guy down. She'll be safe there. Nobody can kidnap royalty within their own castle. _

You pause your thoughts for a moment and think back.

_Actually… I kidnapped Elsa from her own castle… _

You shake your head and continue to fly towards Arendelle. It doesn't take very long to get there. You land on Elsa's window area. You push the window open with your foot, then hop inside. You lay Elsa on her bed and give her a light kiss.

"Sleep tight Elsa."

You tuck her in and begin to exit the room. You reach the door and look back to Elsa. You smile, then proceed through the door. You are greeted by two guards who are surprised to see you.

"Sir (Y/N)? When did you get here?" One exclaims.

"Just a second ago. I put Elsa to bed."

"The Queen? She is okay?"

"Of course, Why?"

A second later Felix exits Anna's room. He quietly closes the door and looks over at you and the other guards.

"(Y/N)! Thank heavens you're back!"

You are totally confused. Everyone is making your arrival such a big deal.

"I said I would be back. Where's Idonis? I want to speak with him."

Felix remains silent.

"(Y/N)… Idonis is being treated by a doctor. Kristoff is as well."

"What? Why? Where's Anna?" You question.

"She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Right here? In this castle?" You ask.

Felix nods his head.

"Well doesn't everyone just love to prove me wrong…"

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I don't know why but I could not write this chapter for the longest time. I was stuck on the first page forever. Anyway, this is it. You've totally jinxed yourself! Anyway watch out for the next chapter coming in at some point. One last note, I do plan on finishing this, and every story I write. It may take a little while to post sometimes, but I will NEVER let a story go unfinished. It would annoy me like you wouldn't understand. **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Requests? Send me a message! See ya!**


End file.
